The Bravest Bond
by Naisa
Summary: Sequel to the Tallest Tower. A broken Uther sits on the throne, desperate to find his missing ward, while Morgana enjoys the thrill of freedom with Merlin, the most important person in the world to her, by her side. But such adventures can never go as planned. Soon the young couple run into trouble, Merlin faces doubt, and it turns out Uther isn't the only one looking for Morgana.
1. Chapter 1

_Yay the sequel to The Tallest Tower is here! :D I hope you all like it! If anyone's interested and haven't seen it yet there is an extended synopsis for this story on the end of The Tallest Tower :)_

_This fic is still called The Bravest Bond, as it's about the bond Merlin and Morgana share, some people say they really like the title, others say they don't, and I'm still a bit iffy about it myself, so if anyone gets any good ideas of what the story might be called, let me know! :) tricky thing is I want to keep it similar to the title of the first story, which kind of narrows down my options... _

_Anyway, I will let you get on with the first chapter of the sequel! With the last story every now and then I switched to the point of view of Morgana, and now in this one I will be doing the same thing but with the people in Camelot, and this is how The Bravest Bond starts off...It's on the short side I know, but I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! :)_

* * *

Chapter 1

The Dark Clouds

Dark clouds hung over the heads of the people in Camelot, even though the skies were bright and clear.

Arthur's own dark cloud made him feel like he had thrown out of the world he knew, and into one of confusion. It all began when the warning bell had suddenly ripped through the middle of the night, waking him with a start. He leaped out of bed and grabbed his sword, running into the corridor to join the other panicked and confused guards, searching for the enemy. He found his father, who was in great distress, and kept on shouting for guards to search the castle, as someone had escaped, but he wouldn't say who. He would only speak to Gaius and a servant girl called Gwen, who seemed panicked and upset. Arthur was only told they were looking for a female stranger with long dark hair, which was no one he recalled seeing in Camelot. They searched all night, in the castle and around the courtyard, but the mysterious woman could not be found. Uther looked like there was a thundercloud hanging above his head.

The next morning came and the girl was nowhere to be seen, Arthur's father had suddenly gained several years and could barely concentrate on anything, he just kept his head in his hands and stayed quiet. Gaius simply told Arthur he was feeling unwell.

But that wasn't the only strange thing. The same night the warning bell erupted, Merlin had disappeared.

At first Arthur just thought he was late, caught up in the excitement of last night, and simply rolled his eyes. But the day went on and Merlin didn't appear. Eventually Arthur went down to Gaius' chambers to ask where Merlin was.

Gaius had looked up at him, confused, "I thought he was with you Sire."

"No, I haven't seen him all day," Arthur responded.

Gaius glanced around the room, as if to expect him to appear. "Well, he's not his chambers, is he at the stables?"

Arthur shook his head, "I went down there and checked, there's no sign."

Gaius shook his head, his eyes suddenly filled with concern, not just confusion. Merlin did have some strange habits, but this was not like him to just vanish. He explained he hadn't thought to check on Merlin because he had such a busy day the day before, and then during the night there was the whole commotion with the disappearing person. Gaius looked around the room, and then spotted a letter on his desk in Merlin's handwriting. He went very quiet. Arthur had a feeling perhaps he shouldn't stay, and decided to continue searching for Merlin, and when he saw Gaius again, he too had dark clouds hanging over his head.

Days passed, the missing woman never turned up, and neither did Merlin. Arthur was beginning to get very worried, where was Merlin? Had he gone out into the woods to collect herbs, hurt himself and was now lying out there somewhere? Had he gone into town to fetch something and was attacked? Had he run away back to his home because Arthur's treatment had got too much for him? Had he had to return home because his mother was ill, and simply didn't have time to say? Had someone even...taken him, as a hostage?

But there was no word from Merlin, Gaius heard nothing either, and no ransom had been sent to Camelot, claiming that a friend of Arthur's had been taken. For once his manservant was being silent, and Arthur hated every second of it.

He considered writing a letter to Hunith, asking about Merlin, but if he wasn't with her, Arthur didn't want to throw Merlin's mother into a complete panic because her son had disappeared. He tried to talk to Gaius, but there was a great sadness in the old man's eyes as he said,

"I don't know where he's gone Arthur, but I don't think he'll be coming back any time soon."

That just made Arthur worry even more, could things get any worse?

Uther started sending his son to patrol the forest, to look for anyone 'suspicious', Arthur knew he was trying to search for this mysterious woman from a few nights ago, but when he split up from the other Knights and paused at the top of a hill looking over Camelot, he couldn't help but shout out his manservant's name, as if Merlin could hear him, and he was out there, somewhere.

Arthur had never felt such guilt. He just wished he could say sorry, sorry for treating his best friend so badly. They had had an argument a couple of days before Merlin had vanished, what did he call him? Just a servant? That was far from fair.

And if Merlin really was out there, somewhere, and perhaps had just gone home to his village, Arthur just wished he could say a proper goodbye.

The dark clouds began to form over the top of the hill as Arthur turned back in the direction of Camelot, and they followed him all the way home.

But that was not yet the strangest thing that had happened in Camelot recently.

One morning, a woman came, a woman dressed as a man, she even wore the armour of a Knight. She strode into Camelot upon a black horse, her presence filling every crevice of the courtyard as she looked down at Arthur, who stood before her, eyeing this stranger suspiciously. She had hazel eyes that were filled with determination, and something else at the same time, Arthur wondered if it was perhaps worry. Her long blond hair, which fell in loose curls down her shoulders, fluttered in the breeze a little as she spoke.

"You do not know my name, Arthur Pendragon, but I know a lot about you." There was a small smirk on her face as she spoke, she saw knowledge as power. Arthur felt like he recognised that smirk, but it didn't belong on her face, it belonged to someone much younger, a girl with raven hair, but his mind discarded this thought.

"What do you want?" He asked, not wanting to beat around the bush, he knew this woman wasn't going to give anything about herself away, not yet anyway, he needed to know if she was a threat to Camelot.

The woman got off her horse before she spoke, so the two of them were at eye level. The whole world seemed to fall still as their eyes locked and she spoke again.

"I am looking for someone called Morgana."


	2. Chapter 2

_Time to catch up on what Merlin and Morgana have been doing! Hope you like the chapter, excuse any cheesy romance. Please review! :)_

* * *

Chapter 2

The Warning Bell

Merlin didn't know what had awoken him, and for the few moments that he didn't he felt like he had been woken from a blissful dream, something wonderful had happened. He didn't realise what until he rolled over and saw Morgana lying there beside him, fast asleep. Then he remembered, he had taken her hand and they had ran through the night, he had ran away with the most important girl in the world to him, and they could be free together now. Despite leaving Camelot not twelve hours ago, the thrill and the excitement of it all was still fresh in his heart.

But it was then Merlin realised something was wrong. He glanced out the house and could see nothing but darkness. Yet they had travelled during the night last night and decided to rest during the day, which meant they had overslept by a long way if darkness had already descended on them again.

And worse still, through the still night Merlin heard what had made him wake up with such a start.

The warning bell. Uther had found out that someone was missing.

They didn't have much time.

Hurriedly, Merlin shook Morgana awake. She too woke up with a small smile on her face, as if she had been dreaming about freedom, and the dream was no reality.

But as soon as she saw the worried look in Merlin's eyes and the warning bell reached ears too, she sat up quickly.

"Do you think..." she began.

"Yes I do," said Merlin, knowing what she was going to say. "Quick, we have to get moving. As soon as they realise you're not anywhere in the castle they'll start searching the rest of the Kingdom."

Morgana nodded with agreement, and quickly pulled herself up onto her feet.

The two of them had spent the rest of the night before after they had left the tower running. They couldn't afford trying to escape the Kingdom in the daylight, there would be more people to spot them, and even though no one would recognise Morgana, they couldn't take the risk of anyone getting suspicious, and it wouldn't be long before Uther realised his ward had gone missing. They had to take opportunity while it was still dark.

Camelot had suddenly become a much more ominous place in the dark. Knowing that every shadow could be hiding a guard, who would immediately suspect two people running through the night as trouble. Merlin knew that Camelot was not a friend of his kind of people, not yet anyway, but never had he regarded it as an enemy, not until that night when they were running from the looming shape of the castle, not even realising they were still clutching each other's hands tightly as they fled.

Morgana found it difficult. This was a world she had only watched from afar through a little window, and now she was running through it in the dark. Merlin could tell she was nervous, but she didn't show she was scared. She hardly got any exercise being locked in those small chambers, but never once did she ask Merlin to slow down, she never looked like she was going to give up the chase.

And now Merlin had made his decision, he didn't look back on the castle he had grown to love.

So far they had been quite fortunate with their journey. They only had one scare when leaving the castle's courtyard. They had been creeping towards the exit, only to find that the portcullis was down. Merlin cursed himself, of course it would, any person entering or leaving Camelot in the middle of the night would be up to no good! In a few hours when dawn fully arrived they would open it, but they couldn't risk waiting.

Through the darkness he could feel Morgana's eyes on him, waiting for him to do something, to make the right decision. One mistake and they would have the whole of the castle's guards and soldiers to answer for. He took a deep breath.

"_Codi_."

Painfully slowly, and with a horrible creek, the portcullis began to rise. Merlin could feel the weight of it in his body, as his magic desperately tried to hold it up. After a few moments there was enough of a gap for two people to slip away into the night.

But then there was another noise. The sound of footsteps, coming closer. A guard on patrol, it must have been. The person were hidden by the stone wall and the angle Merlin and Morgana was standing, but Merlin could just about see the flickering light of his torch as the person came closer.

Distracted by the movement, Merlin forgot about his magic keeping the portcullis above the ground, and it began to lower again. Panicking, Merlin and Morgana dived beneath it and then rushed towards the darkest shadows on the other side of the wall before the soldier caught up with them.

They waited and listened in the darkness and silence, panting heavily. But there was no sound of the portcullis being opened again, there was no cry from the soldier as he saw two mysterious people flee the castle. He hadn't spotted anything suspicious. They were safe.

After a few moments of waiting silently to make sure it was safe, Merlin and Morgana fled into the streets of Camelot.

As first they passed empty and silent market stalls, and a few houses, but everyone nearby seemed to be asleep. If anyone looked outside they would see two figures dash past them, heading down the street, their feet pounding on the cobbled road as they held their hands and didn't dare look back.

As Merlin and Morgana travelled further, there were more houses, smaller and more cramped together, which helped block out the sky. But there was no denying that soon they would have to stop, dawn had already been approaching when they left the tower, and already the shadows were shrinking and the silhouettes dimming. The sky was turning pink, the blackness which had hidden them from sight was disappearing.

Soon the streets around them would come to life again, and it would be too much of a risk to continue trying to escape. Exhaustion was starting to set in after being up the whole night too. The adrenaline was fading away, to be replaced by nervousness and hunger.

It didn't take Merlin very long to find a suitable hiding place though. Not all the houses here were occupied, he had been to this part of the Kingdom many times to deliver medicine, and had noticed how some houses remained void of life, lights never flickering in the windows, and when curiosity got the better of him and he looked inside, he could see nothing but a fine layer of dust covering the floorboards.

No one had been in these houses for a very long time. They wouldn't think to find the King's ward here.

Soon Merlin managed to find an abandoned-looking, one storey house, and using magic to check he knew the only living creatures in there were a few mice. It would be a good enough place for them to hide out in the day and get some rest.

There was nothing to sleep on however but the old, dusty wooden floor. Morgana didn't complain though. She looked nervous and hadn't spoken in a long time, but when she looked up into Merlin's eyes she managed to smile, as if she realised that everything was going to be OK.

Merlin hoped she was right.

It was chilly, and they couldn't afford to light a fire to attract attention, but the warmth of their bodies was enough. They forgot about what anyone in Camelot would think, they forgot about the shyness and nervousness they felt around each other. After eating some food Merlin had brought with them, they curled up in each other's arms and drifted off to sleep.

But they had slept too long. When Merlin looked outside, ignoring his groaning joints that were suffering from his rough night's sleep, darkness had completely taken over Camelot once again, for how long? He couldn't be sure.

And even though they felt like they had left the castle far behind them, it could still be seen towering above the little houses, illuminated by the moonlight, and its warning bell rang through the silence.

Soon the Kingdom would be swarming with guards, they didn't have much time.

He suddenly heard something behind him, and turned to see Morgana standing just over his shoulder, gazing into the street, eyes wide.

"What will happen if he finds me?" She whispered, and suddenly she looked very afraid.

It was only then that Merlin truly realised the risk he had taken helping Morgana escape from her tower. The usual punishment for having sorcery was execution, she was lucky that she had just been kept prisoner, but now she had escaped and was on the run, would Uther show mercy Morgana once again, even though she was his ward?

But this man looked at his ward and felt nothing. He would not show mercy again. And what would happen to Merlin? The manservant with magic who had helped a prisoner escape Camelot. There would certainly be no mercy for him, and Arthur would never forgive him for this.

The thought hit Merlin like a brick wall, even though he had known all along this was the sacrifice he had to make, it had not sunk into his heart yet.

They could never return to Camelot.

But he gave Morgana a comforting smile, and took his hand in hers again. He wished he could tell her that there was no one in this world that made him feel the way he did when he took hold of her hand and looked into her beautiful eyes. But now was not the time.

"It's all right Morgana, we've got so far, we can do this." He whispered.

And once more they were running through the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Two Soldiers

They continued through the night, and by the time the sun peered its head over the horizon, Merlin and Morgana had left the City behind. Slowly more and more houses were given away to rolling fields. Sometimes a cluster of houses could be seen in the distance, and a forest could be seen a few miles ahead, but apart from that there was little else to see.

Morgana had a vague memory of riding her horse towards the forest, her giggles of excitement echoing through her head as she charged ahead at full speed, the wind rushing through her hair. But it seemed so far away, and Morgana even wondered if perhaps she imagined doing such a thing. Looking around now, she felt like she had never seen this place before. The view from her tiny window did not reach this far.

In another circumstance, Morgana would be thrilled to gaze around at the open fields and distant trees, and feel the long green grass tickling her ankles and they continued walking on. At one point they reached the top of a hill, and Morgana felt like she could see the whole of Camelot and beyond, she even caught sight of some snow-capped mountains in the distance, it took her breath away.

But she had a horrible feeling that they were being followed. After the warning bell woke her from her first night of freedom, she had felt increasingly paranoid. Chances were they were being followed, but they wouldn't know by whom and how far away they were until they caught up, and Morgana may well have a sword at her throat...

Merlin was being very quiet too, Morgana guessed he was probably thinking the same thing. The fact that now people knew she had disappeared was unnerving.

What would the King think about this?

Then Morgana reminded herself she didn't care what the King thinks, she is almost free from his grasp. Great joy swelled in her heart when she thought this, and for a few minutes she allowed herself to forget about the warning bell, to smile, and think about the bright, free future she now had ahead of her with Merlin.

But it was always when you're off guard that trouble rears its ugly head.

They were in the middle of yet another field at the time. Nothing much there but a few sheep dotted around, grazing under two huge oak trees, which looked strangely out of place. In the distance another village could be seen sitting on top of a hill. Morgana was gazing at the few sheep and trees with intense curiosity, as if she had never seen such a thing before, and yet at the same time knew that she had. Perhaps it was the tiredness creeping in, they had only stopped once so far that day to eat, and had literally ran out of the City. Soon they would have to find a safe place to rest.

She glanced round to Merlin, about to suggest this idea, when she realised he wasn't by her side. Panicked leapt on her for a few seconds, until she glanced behind and saw that Merlin had stopped a few yards behind her. His head was turned and he was looking at something in the distance. Morgana was about to ask what when she saw it herself.

The glinting of metal in the morning sunlight, moving closer.

Soldiers.

Immediately Morgana started to panic. They were too far off for them to notice her yet, but it wouldn't be long. Her eyes snapped to Merlin's.

"Find somewhere to hide, I'll distract them." Merlin whispered hurriedly, as if the soldiers were already close by. "When you get the chance, make a run for it!"

Easier said than done. Morgana wasn't sure how she would be able to out-run Camelot's soldiers, and where in an empty field would she be able to hide? She turned to the huge oak trees, there wasn't anywhere else to go, so she dived behind them, pressing her back up against the rough bark as of it was a wall between her and the soldiers.

Silence, Morgana didn't dare look round to see if the soldiers were still approaching. But Merlin didn't join her behind the tree, and she couldn't hear anything.

When she started to think perhaps they had over-reacted, the soldiers weren't coming their way, Morgana heard Merlin's voice.

"Can I help you, Sirs?"

Morgana froze. The soldiers were right behind her! The grass had covered the sound of their footsteps. It was so unnerving realising they were so close. Morgana found herself holding her breath.

"Uther has sent us to look for someone who has escaped from Camelot's castle," one of the two soldiers said, he sounded a little reluctant to tell Merlin what they were actually doing there.

"Who?"

"A young woman," the other soldier replied. His voice was deeper, and he sounded impatient, he didn't want to stand in a field talking to a peasant all day. "Uther is offering a lot of money if she is found."

Morgana couldn't help but shiver at these words, but Merlin remained calm. "Who is she?" He demanded.

"That is no concern of yours," said the first soldier who had spoken, he too sounded like he was losing patience, and was probably a little worried too, Uther probably wanted to keep the search quiet, and now people were asking questions.

"It is, if you're searching in _my_ field," Merlin continued, not swayed by the soldier's response.

There was a pause. Morgana wondered where Merlin was going with this, she imagined the soldiers looking at each other with slight confusion. They had not expected that response, Merlin looked too young to be owning such a large piece of land, but it was entirely possible if he was the oldest son and his father who owned the field before him had died suddenly.

Merlin took the pause as an opportunity to get rid of the soldiers. "Look, I know this place like the back of my hand, there's no chance someone would be able to hide here, and I haven't seen any young woman running around. You'd have better luck searching over there." Morgana pictured Merlin pointing in the direction of the distant village. "If someone's on the run and hiding, they would have probably headed over there."

There was another pause. The soldiers weren't sure what to think of this. But in the end they knew that Merlin was probably right. "Thank you for your help," the second one said, but he didn't sound very grateful. They just wanted to get the job done, and were now being sent off into the distance. However they seemed to trust Merlin's words, and didn't argue.

After a couple of minutes of silence Merlin suddenly appeared next to Morgana, making her jump, but there was a smile on his face. "That seemed to work, now quickly, we haven't got any time to lose!"

* * *

A few minutes later, the soldiers were walking across the open field, heading towards the distant village, when they were stopped again by a slightly older-looking peasant. He had tanned skin, greying hair and sunken eyes, his back was slightly bent.

"Can I help you Sirs?" The man asked, looking up at the soldiers.

The two men looked at each other through exasperated eyes, not this conversation again. They had been searching for this mysterious woman all day, they really wanted to get the job over and done with, they didn't want to be stopped again and asked questions. Perhaps they'd be a tavern at the village.

"We're looking for someone," said the second soldier curtly, hoping to get this conversation over with quicker than the last.

However, it seemed the peasants of Camelot were being very curious today. The man didn't move. "Who?" He asked.

The first soldier sighed, he hadn't joined the army for this. "A young woman," he said simply.

"What young woman?" The peasant questioned.

The second soldier was getting rather fed up about the rudeness of some of these peasants. "It is no concern of yours," he couldn't help but snap.

But the man didn't seem convinced. "It is, if you're searching for her on _my_ land," he snapped back.

The two soldiers stared at each other again, "What?" Demanded the first one.

"You're standing in _my_ field, I have a right to know why," pointed out the peasant.

The two soldiers then realised what a foolish mistake they had made. Of course, they thought there was something strange about that boy, he didn't look like he had worked out in the field for a day in his adult life, and he really wanted to get them far away from his field. But this man was clearly much older, his tanned skin showed he had been out in the sun for long periods of time, and his bent back showed hard labour. The young peasant was pale, fresh-faced and was standing up straight.

Someone had just made them look they complete fools, someone who was going to risk punishment for lying to a pair of the King's soldiers. He wanted to know what they were looking for and when he did they wanted to get them away from his as far as possible. Something wasn't right.

But of course by the time the two soldiers ran back to the place where they had seen the young boy, by the two oak trees, he was nowhere to be seen. Just two sets of footprints just visible in the grass, heading towards the border.

* * *

_Sorry about the delayed update this week, I've been really busy. Hope you liked the chapter all the same, reviews much appreciated :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Last Step

They slept under the trees that night. They had come to a stop in a patch of forest that Morgana had spotted in the distance, and it seemed like the safest place to stay for the evening. They would be out of sight and would get some shelter from the weather, which had suddenly turned harsh. The cold wind had picked up just as the sun was setting, bathing the sky in blood, and a steady drizzle began to fall shortly after darkness set in.

It was the roughest night so far for Morgana, even though Merlin had decided to take the risk of being spotted and light a fire by using his magic to keep them warm, but there was nothing to protect them from the rough, damp ground, and it was still a chilly night. The pattering rain kept Morgana awake for hours, and for the first time she longed to be back in the shelter of her tower, at least there she would be warm and wouldn't have the occasional drop of freezing rain fall down onto her head. But she brushed the thought away immediately. Any place would be better than that prison under the guard of that King.

Morgana turned restlessly onto her side, trying desperately to get comfortable, and saw Merlin sleeping peacefully and silently beside her. It hit Morgana then what the young boy must have been through in his short life, if he was able to sleep so easily on the hard, damp, cold ground, with the constant sound of rain bouncing off the leaves above him. This was almost an normal night's sleep for him.

Morgana gazed up at the dark tree tops, and wondered if she should get used to it too. Would the rest of her life be sleeping under the trees like this, always on the run?

That night, Morgana had a nightmare that soldiers were running through the forest searching for her, their feet pounding on the ground, every step thudding through her head. Every now and then there would be a flicker of light when one of the soldiers holding a torch rushed by. Illuminating the trees with an eerie orange glow as if they were on fire. The soldiers were shouting something and it took her a while to work out what they were saying.

"Morgana! Morgana!"

Morgana froze, terrified, at the sound of her name echoing off the trees. Once again the soldiers had come so close, and this time they were shouting out her name, there was no point trying to pretend they were looking for someone else. They sounded desperate too.

But she and Merlin couldn't run, they would surely be spotted. At any moment though a soldier might catch a sight of their fire, now nothing but smoking embers, or either trip over one of their bodies. If that happened, surely the game would be up?

Merlin, who also seemed to have been awoken by the soldiers, found Morgana's hand through the darkness and gripped it tightly. Morgana shut her eyes and tried to remain as motionless as possible, praying that they would not be found.

However when she opened her eyes again Morgana found daylight streaming down on her from between the trees, and birds chattering above her. She couldn't help but sigh with relief, it was just a dream.

She sat up, aching all over from the rough night, and shivering a little. Merlin was already up and offered a hand to help her get onto her feet. Morgana took it gratefully, but as she looked around she saw, with a great leap of terror in her heart, muddy footprints all around them.

She really hoped it was nothing but a dream.

Merlin didn't seem to notice, but perhaps he had decided to ignore them. If it was real, it was a pretty nasty scare, it probably wasn't something he wanted to talk about. Morgana wondered, if it wasn't a dream, how they had managed to stay hidden, but supposed that Merlin's magic probably had something to do with it.

After a brief and silent breakfast they were on their way again, the sun warming Morgana as she walked. They passed through the small forest and came out once more into a field, which slowly sloped uphill. At the top of the hill was once again a magnificent view of the world beyond. Morgana noticed how the open fields were beginning to disappear, replaced by dark clusters of trees, some stretching as far as the mountains which set the backdrop of the scene.

"Well, this is it," Merlin suddenly announced. Morgana looked at him, confused. "This is the edge of Camelot's land." He explained. "Take another step and we're across the border. You'll be officially free."

"Oh," this took Morgana by surprise. She didn't realise they had reached the end of Uther's land.  
She had expected there to be some sort of sign, a stone wall, a gate, even a boulder with words carved upon it saying that they were no longer in Camelot. Something to tell her that this was the border, but there was nothing.

Morgana looked down at her feet and couldn't see any difference between the patch of grass she was standing on and the grass just before her. How did people even know when they were leaving Uther's precious ground?

Merlin took a confident step forward and began strolling down the other side of the hill. But then he stopped and realised Morgana wasn't following. He turned back.

Morgana was frozen in place. Staring down at the ground. Of course, Merlin had left Camelot many times, but for Morgana, who had came to the Kingdom when she was a child and then was locked away for years, had not. It was difficult enough to decide she wanted to leave the tower, now she was leaving the Kingdom all together, something she had only dreamed of doing, and probably never believed.

One step, and everything would change. It would be like entering a new world. It would be the start of Morgana's freedom, and there would be no turning back.

And those thoughts were scary.

Merlin offered out his hand, something he had done on many occasion now with Morgana. His mind flashed back to the one time she did the same thing to him, it was when he was about to leave the castle, and probably never come back. That move was as important to him as this one was to her.

"It'll be all right," he said, smiling. "I promise."

Morgana took a deep breath. This was it.

She took another step forward. And she suddenly found herself smiling.

She was out of Camelot. She was free.

* * *

_Short chapter this time, and not a very interesting or eventful one, but it's a significant moment for Morgana, as she's now officially left the Kingdom. That also means that now the story will pick up pace too! :)_

_And I'd just like the say my thoughts are with those who have been/are affected by Hurricane Sandy. It's pretty scary just watching it on the news, so I hope that you and your families are safe._


	5. Chapter 5

_Last chance to vote on my profile for what you would like to see in the Bravest Bond! (For those of you who didn't know I have set up a pole with a series of choices so you can choose what/who you would like to see in this story as a sub-plot). The 3 options with the most votes will be included in the story, and it's pretty close between some of them! I will give you until I put up the next chapter to vote, so you still have a few days yet :)_

_Anyway, on with the chapter, sorry it's a little late again, and we're back in Camelot or this one! Hope you like it :) please review!_

* * *

Chapter 5

The Sins of the Father

Morgause pressed her head against the door to the Great Hall, listening intently, her dark eyes narrowed slightly with concentration. She had been in Camelot for a couple of days now, but so far had reached little success with her search for Morgana. This morning however, it seemed her luck was changing.

When Morgana had first arrived at the castle and was met by Arthur, she had been taken straight to the King. His cruel, suspicious eyes watched her closely as she gave a low bow. Morgause wasn't afraid though, she knew she wasn't in any danger, this King didn't know what she was and she was far more powerful than him.

"Why are you here?" Uther demanded, skipping the pleasantries. Morgause knew he would, she gave a small smile at the thought. She kept her eyes on the floor though, not wishing to anger the King.

"I am looking for someone Sire, someone who has not been seen for many years, but last thing I heard she was living here in Camelot." She explained.

Uther glanced round at the other people in the room. Arthur, Gaius and a couple of soldiers were standing in the background, watching and listening closely. By the look on Uther's face, he was out of his comfort zone, but the people around him didn't have any idea of where Morgause was going. "Who?"

"Morgana."

Silence fell. It felt like it should be filled with gasps of horror, but everyone was too shocked to make a sound, or perhaps just didn't understand Morgause's reply.

After a few minutes Uther seemed to recover himself. His emotionless mask had cracked, and for a moment Morgause thought she saw something close to fear. But then his eyes hardened again, as he said, "Morgana did live in Camelot, but she died ten years ago. A tragic event."

Morgause glanced around to see Arthur's face when she replied, "That's not what I heard."

Indeed, the Prince looked very confused and worried at these words. He shifted on his feet and stared at the ground.

"It's true." Uther snapped, bringing Morgause's attention back to him. "Why do you want her anyway? She was just a child."

"Not any more. Of course, if you really think she died all those years ago, then yes, she would still be a child in your eyes. But if she didn't die, she would be a young woman now. And I wanted to meet that young woman. I was a friend of her mothers." She added, which made Uther look uncomfortable again, though Morgause wasn't quite sure why this time. She wasn't going to tell this man the truth though, that she and Morgana shared the same mother.

Uther sighed, "Well I'm afraid you have come a few years too late, Morgana is no longer with us, she never had the chance to become a young woman. Is that all you came here for?"

Morgause sighed, "Well Sire, I do hear there's a sword tournament that will soon be held in Camelot, the best Knights coming together to fight. I do enjoy such events." She glanced round at the other people in the room again, giving a small smile, and making everyone shift uncomfortably.

This was not what Uther wanted to hear. True, there was a tournament, but it would not start for another week, which meant this mysterious woman who he was trusting less and less would be staying in the City for a few more days yet. He wanted to see the back of her as soon as he could. However Uther decided he should take opportunity of this, if this woman was going to stay, he wanted to keep an eye on her. He was pretty sure she was up to no good. "Fine, I shall make up one of our guest chambers and you can stay there."

Morgause gave another smile, and bowed again, "I am very grateful for your hospitality Sire." She said, although this was a lie. She had hoped Uther would allow her to stay in the castle, but she was grateful for nothing he had done. And there were plenty more questions about Morgana she wanted answered.

Later that day, Arthur came to visit Morgause as she was settling in in her chamber. "Are you really here to look for Morgana?" He had asked her, leaning against the door frame of the chamber as she unpacked her things from bags Arthur didn't remember her having when she first arrived.

"What would make you think otherwise?" She asked.

Arthur shrugged, "Just seems to be a strange thing to be turning up out of the blue and asking about. Especially since Morgana's not been with us for so long."

"You really think that?" Morgause asked.

"Well...yes," Arthur said, confused by the question.

Morgause smiled to herself as she put some black dresses in a wardrobe beside her bed. "Some things are not completely lost Arthur, you just have to open your eyes a little more, and perhaps you might see something that wasn't there before."

"I don't understand," Arthur admitted. Although perhaps he just didn't want to understand. His mind turned back to when Merlin was desperately trying to say something about Morgana, what was he trying to say?

"Never mind," Morgause said, turning her attention to Arthur. "Now if you don't mind my Lord, I would like some privacy so I can have a bath, please call a servant to draw some hot water for me, I've had a long journey."

Arthur felt like he really shouldn't do as this mysterious woman told him, after all, he was a Prince, and her talk of a long journey made him want to ask even more questions about her. However there was something about her that made him stay silent and he went to fetch her a servant.

And so Morgause remained in Camelot, prowling the corridors, avoiding questions but asking many of her own, although trying hard not to raise too much suspicion.

When she heard Uther and Gaius talking in hurried whispers in the Great Hall that afternoon, and thought she caught the name 'Morgana', Morgause couldn't help but stop and listen. All she had been told was that Morgana was dead, which she couldn't believe, but perhaps at last she could learn some more.

"All these years I kept her safe, and then one night she just disappears, without a trace!" Uther hissed. Clearly his patience had run out about something.

"And there's been no sighting of her yet?" Gaius asked, his voice calm.

"No, so far the only news I've received is that two of my soldiers found a suspicious acting peasant. He claimed the land they were standing on was his, and when the soldiers found out he had been lying he ran away. But there were two sets of footprints, two had run away, and were heading towards the border." Uther explained.

"Did one of those footsteps belong to a woman?"

"They said it was too hard to tell."

There was the sound of footsteps then, Morgause imagined Uther pacing up and down impatiently. But then suddenly he stopped. "But if she is with someone else, it suggests she got help to get out, or worse, she was kidnapped!"

Gaius seemed to hesitate at this, and when he spoke again he sounded cautious. "Did Arthur tell you about his manservant, Merlin?"

"What about him?" Uther demanded, he didn't like being distracted from his main concern . Morgause supposed if Arthur had told his father something, he wouldn't have listened.

"He disappeared on the same night Morgana was taken."

Morgause's breath caught in her throat. So they were talking about Morgana.

"Are you suggesting Merlin stole my ward?" He growled.

"No Sire," Gaius said quickly, "but he disappeared as quickly and without trace as Morgana did. I'm wondering if perhaps he saw something, and the attacker took him too. He stays up late sometimes to do chores for Arthur, it's possible he stumbled across who did it."

Uther paused, Morgause imagined his brow furrowed as he thought over these words. "So if we find him he might have vital information about Morgana...but we cannot divert our attention from looking for her. I'm sorry Gaius, I know you were close to the boy, and I hope he will be found, and that he _is not_ responsible for the disappearance of my ward."

So, Morgana was clearly alive, but missing from the castle, possibly kidnapped. And the servant boy had gone missing from Camelot too, interesting, although like Uther Morgause preferred to focus her attention on Morgana's disappearance. This was just what she was hoping to find out. But there was something else that Uther had to say, something that Morgause did not expect.

He sighed, and for a moment the King suddenly sounded incredibly old and tired. "There's something you should about Morgana know Gaius, something I should have told you a long time ago, but I've never told anyone, I couldn't bring myself to." Gaius said nothing, and waited patiently for the King to continue. "When I found out Morgana had magic, I couldn't kill her, not because she's my ward, but because...she's my daughter."

Silence.

"Golrois was never her real father, but I don't know if he ever knew the truth about her either. He was away fighting all the time, and her mother was lonely...I..." Uther desperately tried to grasp at an excuse for what he had done, but there was nothing he could say. The truth was out. "And that's why we have to find her," he snapped eventually.

"Of course Sire." Said Gaius solemnly. There was nothing else he could say.

Morgause waited for any more information, but both the men had fallen silent.

"Double the soldiers. I want her to be found before she leaves Camelot, and punish the people who got her out." Uther commanded, and there were the sound of footsteps again, heading towards the door. Morgause slipped out of the way quickly and hid herself in the shadows. The door opened and she watched the back of Uther march down the corridor.

This was more information than Morgause could have hoped for, she couldn't help but smile with joy and relief. Morgana was alive, but out of the castle, on the run. It seemed she had just come too late to catch her, she wondered if Morgana had managed to escape herself, or if someone had indeed got her out of the castle. Morgause hoped the person wouldn't get in her way, she had struggled enough trying to reach her sister.

And who knew that Morgana was in fact Uther's daughter? Morgause had heard of a rumour, whispered amongst the most powerful of sorcerers and seers. Who knew that it was in fact her own father that Morgana was supposedly destined to kill?

She just had to find her first, before Uther did.


	6. Chapter 6

_Another delayed update, and a long one too, I can only apologise guys. Updates might be a lot more sparodic now the Uni work has got under way etc. I've also been busy working on another Merlin one shot called 'Reflection in the Rain', I've recently posted it so you're welcome to take a look. However it contains spoilers for the new series!_

_I've been thinking about perhaps setting up a facebook page for my fanfiction stuff, so if I do have a delayed update or am working on another fic I can let you know. I know some people on fanfiction do it so I was wondering if that would be something you'd be interested in? Let me know if you are._

_The poll on my profile is officially closed for this story! But there is currently a three-way tie for the 3rd and final option for what you want to see in the story! So I'm kind of doing a little second vote. The options are 'the development of Gwen/Arthur', 'the appearance of young mordred' and 'some background into how Morgause found Morgana'. If you want to see one of these in the story, say which one in a review, and the one with the most responses will be included in the story! :) _

_Anyway, I'll let you get on with reading the story now, before this AN gets as long as the actual chapter! (It's a short one I'm afraid to say, but has some gooey romance if that makes up for it...?)_

* * *

Chapter 6

The Taste of Freedom

"Morgana slow down! Morgana!"

Morgana ignored Merlin's panicked cries as he rushed after her. In fact they made her laugh. What was there to panic and worry about now? She let out such a joyous laugh and she had never felt so free. Her laughter felt like a bird singing, and she wanted to open up her arms and take off the ground, flying over the hills and towards the distant, mysterious snow capped mountains she could see beyond. She had never felt such adrenaline rush through her veins.

But her feet stayed on the ground, so she just kept on running, running through the grass, through the trees, because when was the last time she was able to open her arms wide, run because she wanted to, not because a soldier was chasing after her, and felt absolutely free?

As soon as Morgana had stepped over the border, she had transformed. She felt a great weight lift off her shoulders, and finally she felt free from Uther's prying, dangerous eyes. She was free from Camelot. She couldn't help but become a child again and run as fast as she could, because she could, and because she had never had so much fun in such a long time. Merlin couldn't see the funny side, he was still worrying about what lay ahead of them, but she didn't care. For a few minutes she would let him do the worrying, she was going to let herself live in the moment.

The ground beneath Morgana's feet began to turn into a steep slope, but she hardly cared. The grass was wet from a recent rainfall, and she laughed with the thrill and delight on feeling her feet slipping on the wet ground.

Merlin was following close behind, trying desperately to keep up with Morgana, until suddenly he lost his footing on the wet grass and slipped. As he fell his flailing legs accidentally tripped Morgana up, and with a cry of surprise she fell too, and the pair of them found themselves rolling out of control down the steep slope, and all of a sudden the two of them found themselves laughing uncontrollably together, their worries and cares forgotten. Nothing but the sound of the other person's laughter in their ears and the world turning round and round before they felt dizzy and had to close their eyes.

Finally Merlin and Morgana reached the bottom of the slope and they rolled to a halt, breathless from so much laughing.

The two of them lay on their backs side by side, trying to get their breath back, but still giggling childishly. Merlin turned to look at Morgana. She was staring up at the sky, a beautiful smile on her face, and a spark dancing in her eyes that he had never seen before, her ebony hair was splayed out across the damp grass.

He suddenly became very conscious of how close her was lying next to her, and sat up quickly. He looked around at where they had ended up. Not much to see, just a few trees dotted around.

Morgana didn't notice the sudden awkwardness Merlin was feeling, but after a few moments she sat up too, a huge grin still on her face. "I've never felt like this since I was a child," she spoke softly into the silence. "I have vague memories of riding horses across fields and running through woodlands, racing or chasing Arthur, without a care in the world. After so long I wondered if those things actually happened, and if such things could happen again, or if it was just a hopeless dream. But now I feel like it doesn't matter if they were a dream or not, because I can live them again."

Merlin smiled and nodded. He was so glad he had agreed to let Morgana out of the tower, if he hadn't she may never have been free again, she would have never felt such happiness. He didn't care what other people might think, this was the right thing to do.

There was a few minutes silence while Morgana gazed at her new surroundings and tried to calm herself down. "Where are we exactly?" She asked.

"I think we're in Ealdor..." Merlin paused, "my mother lives in this Kingdom," he said, as if he had only just remembered. To tell the truth he hadn't thought about it, how close he was to his mother now. They could go and see her, he would need somewhere safe to take him and Morgana, before he worked out what they did for the rest of their lives.

But was it fair to bring his mother into all of this? It could bring soldiers right to her door. And were they truly facing the rest of their lives like this now? Suddenly there was a lot to take in.

Merlin looked at Morgana, she had a pensive look on her face as she stared at the ground, as if she was thinking the same thing. His mind went back to the day she had managed to persuade him to let her escape and run away with her.

"You know, a few nights ago," he began, before he even thought about what he was saying. "You kissed me."

Morgana looked up at him with surprise, and she went a little pink. "Yes, I know, I'm sorry about that, I shouldn't have, I just got over excited with the thought of leaving the tower..."

But Merlin interrupted her. "No. It's OK, I didn't mind. Actually I was just going to say...you can try again if you like."

"What?"

Merlin was also turning pink now and feeling very awkward. His stomach had turned into frantic butterflies and there was something stuck in his throat. But if he didn't take this moment he would regret forever, besides, it would be even more awkward if he suddenly just dropped the conversation. "I mean, you don't have to, but I was thinking about that kiss and...it was nice. I'd never had a girl kiss me before, I've never...felt about a girl like I have with you. So I just wondered if you might like to try the kiss again."

Morgana smiled. "I'm glad you feel the same way" She said.

And then she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Once again she had taken the young Warlock by surprise, but within moments Merlin's butterflies dissolved as he kissed her back, and for a few moments he forgot about the Kingdom he had left behind and his nervousness and awkwardness. Because this was exactly where he wanted to be.


	7. Chapter 7

_Right, the voting has now closed and the decision has been made about what 3 sub-plots you would like to see in the story - thank you to everyone who voted! If you want to know which options were finally chosen, they're on my profile. I put them on there just in case people didn't want to have 'spoilers' for the story!_

_Next update may be another delayed one as I need to do a chapter plan with the 3 sub plots included now, but in the meantime I hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews much appreciated :)_

* * *

Chapter 7

The First Spark of Doubt

There was fire. Fire everywhere. Bright orange flame licking hungrily at every surface, consuming everything until it dissolved into dust. It happened so quickly Merlin didn't know where he was, he could see nothing but flames surrounding him. However somehow he knew he was back in Camelot, in the castle, and something terrible was happening. He didn't have time to panic, he just stood there, utterly lost and confused as the flames made the world, his world, fall apart around him.

Suddenly, there was a tremendous roar. It shook the ground Merlin stood upon, and sent tremors to his heart. He looked up in time to see the Great Dragon swooping towards him, his eyes ablaze with fury, his golden orbs reflected the flames and made him look terrifying. But Merlin couldn't run.

For a moment Merlin wondered if the Dragon had started the fire. Was he really that angry that he would set the whole of Camelot ablaze and let it burn, just to prove a point that he shouldn't have left?

But no, there was something else in the dragon's eyes that wasn't just anger towards Merlin. They were filled with hatred because of what was happening here. He would not have started the fire. He didn't want any of this to happen, that was why he looked so furious.

And he knew just who to blame.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE EMRYS!"

The Dragon's shouts of rage echoed through Merlin's head, making him stumble. They shook the ground even more and filled him with more fear than he had ever felt before. Merlin had seen many things in his life, he had seen his best friend die, and many more people close to him almost suffer the same fate. He had almost died himself on many occasions. He had met terrible creatures and dangerous people. But he had never been so scared in his life.

The Dragon land on the ground beside him. Folding his great winds across his back, he looked down at Merlin with almost sadness in his eyes.

"Is this what you really wanted Emrys?"

Merlin woke with a start. Gasping as if the flames had really been choking him, burning his insides, even though in the dream he had felt nothing, he had just seen them. Sweat plastered his forehead and at first he had no idea where he was, all he could see around him was trees, the sun just rising beyond them. The dragon's words, filled with disappointment, still echoed through Merlin's head.

Eventually Merlin came to his senses again, telling himself it was just a dream and there was nothing to be afraid of...he hoped. He looked around and saw Morgana lying on the grass beside him, still sleeping peacefully, a small smile on her face.

Then he remembered where he was. He was somewhere in Ealdor in the middle of a small woodland. He and Morgana had decided that even though there were no more soldiers on their tail, it was best to keep out of sight and stay sheltered from the outside world, so had kept on walking until they reached a wood that would provide enough protection. They were able to light a fire and Merlin had gone to find some fresh food, he didn't want to depend on the rations so much. He had managed to find a small river and got some fish as well as fresh water, and on the way back collected some mushrooms. It didn't sound like much but it was a lot better than the dry meat and bread they had for rations, it was like a small feast. The two of them sat beside the warm fire and talked and laughed without a care in the world, before falling asleep together.

It had been a perfect day. They had managed to escape Camelot without being caught, they were safe and warm after having a good meal, and Merlin had even shared another kiss with Morgana.

But then the nightmare had come. And Merlin didn't feel so carefree any more.

He was sure it wasn't a glimpse into the future, he didn't have that power, and it didn't seem real enough for something that was happening at that very moment in Camelot. It was just a dream. Yet still it disturbed him. He was meant to look after Arthur, and in turn look after Camelot and its people. If the whole of the Kingdom burned to the ground now there would be nothing he could do, and yet at the same time it was all his fault, because he had abandoned it.

Merlin couldn't help but shiver.

Had the Dragon even given him the dream to scare him? It could be possible, Kilgharrah was so against him and Morgana being together he might have been the one who sent the wyverns to attack the tower. In which case he didn't have to worry, the Dragon was just venting his anger by burning Merlin's dreams.

But what if it wasn't just to scare him, what if it was a warning...

There was movement beside him, making the tense Warlock jump. He turned to see Morgana just waking up. She opened her eyes and saw his face, and she smiled.

"Good morning." She said sleepily.

Merlin hadn't quite found his voice yet, he just gave a weak smile, which made Morgana concerned. She sat up. "Are you all right?" She asked.

The Young Warlock managed to nod and gave a more convincing smile. "I'm fine. Did you sleep well?"

"Since I left Camelot I don't think I've ever slept so well," Morgana admitted, rubbing her eyes, a blissful smile still on her face. Her dreams had no ruined her sense of freedom. "How about you?"

Merlin shrugged, he decided not to lie about having a peaceful night, the look on his face must tell Morgana that was a lie, so he thought of something else. "I did have a bit of a rough night last night actually. The...fire kept on going out, and the cold kept waking me up so I had to re-light it." He explained. Morgana looked a little confused at this, she didn't remember being woken up by Merlin re-lighting the fire. But she let it pass.

An awkward silence fell, until Merlin suddenly announced that perhaps it would be a good idea to have some breakfast. Morgana nodded, and after a few minutes the two of them were talking and laughing like they had been the day before while they ate. The bright flames in Merlin's dreams seemed to dampen a little.

After breakfast they continued to stroll through the forest together. They didn't really have anywhere to go, but Merlin decided the further they got from Camelot's borders, the better. Who knows when Uther might decide to take the risk and send soldiers into other people's Kingdoms? He wouldn't put it past the King to do such a thing, and then they would be in trouble.

It was a chilly, yet bright day, and Morgana's presence and cheerful talk made Merlin forget about the horrible dream he had last night. He was happy once again that he had left Camelot, and he was with Morgana, and they were both free from the people who had been holding them back.

Happy, until a voice whispered in his head, sad and disappointed, a voice that made Merlin go pale and suddenly feel incredibly afraid. The voice of the Dragon.

"You should have turned back, Emrys."

And there, born from the dreams of fire and Kilgharrah's voice, came the first spark of doubt.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sad announcement Merlin fans - it has been announced that series 5 IS the last series of Merlin, apparently there will be a finale this Christmas and then we have reached the end of the show! :'( although I must admit this series has not been my favourite so far, I am sad to hear it is coming so soon to an end. I thought it might have one more series left in it. Thought you guys might like to know if you didn't already. There is an interview with Colin Morgan on youtube where he talks about the series coming to an end._

_Anyway, after putting you on that little downer, we'll move on with the chapter! Hope you like it, although it's a little short._

* * *

Chapter 8

The Figure over the Horizon

"I can understand you're worried Merlin, but surely it's the best option for us! Until then, where else can we go?"

Merlin sighed, he knew Morgana was right, and yet he was reluctant to make the decision. He kept on trying to think of another option, but nothing came.

It had been two days since Merlin had the nightmare of fire, but since then he hadn't had any bad dreams, Kilgharrah had not visited him since. He was relieved that the Dragon or his subconscious guilt, whichever had caused the dream, was now leaving him in peace, but a small part of him worried that maybe he wasn't having the dream anymore because Camelot had already burned to the ground...

He shook his head. He had left the Kingdom only three days ago, it couldn't have got in such dire trouble in such a short space of time, he was just being paranoid and worried. He couldn't afford to be distracted by such thoughts.

Instead, another issue was currently pre-occupying Merlin's mind. Where could they go next? They couldn't wander around the countryside of a neighbouring Kingdom forever, it wasn't safe, and soon they would get tired of the constant wandering and travelling, but where could they go?

Merlin's first thought was his mother's village. They had already discussed that she was lived in this Kingdom, and her village couldn't be too far away. But Merlin was reluctant to go there. True, he would love to see his mother again, but did he really want to bring her into all this mess he had caused? No, it wasn't fair. And what would she think about her son abandoning Camelot?

Morgana however, didn't see it that way, and the thought of visiting Merlin's mother was just another chapter in their great adventure of freedom. She had never had a chance to know her mother, or have a family, this could be her chance!

And Merlin was slowly coming over to Morgana's view. After two days wandering around the countryside, he could think of nowhere else safe to go, and they hadn't faced any trouble since they had crossed the border. Their presence shouldn't put his mother in any danger. Besides, it would be nice to be able to sleep under a roof again. His mother would welcome him, he was sure of it, he just hoped that she would be able to feed and shelter two extra adults, appearing out of the blue without warning.

But who else could offer them shelter and food?

In the end, Merlin nodded. "All right, we can go and see my mother." He just hoped she would understand why he had decided to leave Camelot, and hoped that she would be able to take them in. For Merlin had no idea what life had been like for his mother since he had last visited.

Despite the slight reluctance that could be heard in his voice, Morgana broke into a huge grin and almost started skipping with excitement. Merlin couldn't help but smile too. Yes, it was all very exciting, and it would be good to see his old home again, and his mother. The thought of being able to see his mother again made him forget about his worries and what he was leaving behind.

It was easier getting to Hunith's village said than done however. Merlin did not know this land well, and couldn't be sure how far away he was from his mother's home. He decided to risk leaving the forests, which they had spent two days wandering through, and stepping out into the open, walking across the rolling fields to try and work out which way they should go. Morgana followed patiently and quietly, trying to hold in her excitement.

Merlin needn't have worried about being spotted out in the open. The only creatures that took notice of the two were sheep. He would have liked to have spotted a farmer and asked for directions, but he knew it would probably look very strange if two random people, dressed in the same clothes they had been wearing for days, and probably looking very ragged after sleeping out in the open for so long, appeared and randomly asked directions for a village that could be miles away.

However, the further they went, the more Merlin recognised the direction they were going, and he knew the way to his mother's village. He too couldn't help but feel excited. After wandering aimlessly for days, they finally had a purpose, and he could see the only other woman in his life that meant the world to him.

* * *

Hunith stood up to wipe her brow, panting a little, despite the chilly breeze that came with the evening, which was growing colder. She had been working out in the field all day. She didn't usually do so, but her old neighbour was struggling to look after his field now, she had to help him tend it. Hunith didn't mind, she was used to hard work and getting her hands dirty, and he promised her a share of his crops for her work, but she too wasn't very young any more.

As she looked up she caught a figure approaching just over the horizon. It caught her surprise, and she stopped and stared at it.

There was something about this figure, something that gave Hunith a great leap in her heart. But the person was too far away for her to be sure.

As the figure came closer, it was followed by another. By now Hunith realised it was a man and a woman. The man walking in front, the woman lagging just behind, but hurrying to catch up. She didn't recognise the woman, but the young man...

As he came closer Hunith was sure of who he was. And before she knew what she was doing she forgot about her work in the fields and found herself hurrying towards the figure, who in turn began to pick up his speed.

In the last two yards the two people found themselves running towards each other, and Hunith threw her arms round her son.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Risk

The fire burned bright and warm in Hunith's little home. The three occupants huddled up in front of it, enjoying its warmth now the cold evening had set in, especially Merlin. Morgana smiled when she turned her head to see that the young Warlock, wrapped up in a blanket, had drifted off to sleep beside her, his head nodding. Hunith noticed too and chuckled.

"He must have had a long day."

"We both have, several long days," Morgana admitted. She felt like she should feel exhausted, but she was wide awake and felt exhilarated. She had been almost every day since she left Camelot. But at the same time she felt a little concern for Merlin. "I don't he's been sleeping well, though. He says he's fine, but I can see it in his eyes, something's keeping him awake...but I suppose he has a lot on his mind." She added.

Hunith nodded in agreement, but then said sadly, "He has always had things on his mind. Since we realised his gift my son has had a lot of weight on his shoulders." She looked up at Morgana, "I assume you know about his magic."

Morgana nodded. "We share the same gifts."

Merlin's mother may have been surprised by these words, but she didn't show it. After all, her son had magic, she was used to the concept, and why else would Uther lock up his own ward? "I had heard that Uther did once have a ward, never once did I think that she possibly could still be alive."

"Yes, I was, Uther just locked me away from the world and told everyone I was dead, so I could be forgotten. I expect you didn't realise how he could be so terribly cruel like that," Morgana hissed, her eyes suddenly turning to ice. But then she shook her head and managed a smile. "But I'm free now, and he is miles behind me, that's all that matters."

Hunith nodded, "Merlin said he helped you escape. He didn't seem very keen to tell me, I think he was worried about what I might think. Breaking the King's ward out of the castle and then running across the border."

"And what do you think?" Morgana asked curiously. She trusted Hunith to tell her the truth, she could somehow tell this was not a woman who told lies.

"I think you must be pretty special to him if he was willing to leave Camelot behind and run away with you." Morgana gave a small smile at this, while Hunith continued. "I can't deny I was surprised to see him earlier today, although I was thrilled. It's my son's decision, if he wants to leave Camelot he can leave. I just thought he was happy there..."

Morgana shrugged, "Perhaps he thought he was. But then things changed."

There was a short silence. Hunith wondered what Morgana meant by this. Had something happened between Merlin and Gaius, or Arthur? Or was she referring to the first time Merlin laid eyes on her, and decided to give up his whole world for her?

She remembered feeling the exact same thing about someone, a long time ago.

She looked at Morgana, now gazing into the fire, captivated by the dancing and flickering flames. There was definitely a feeling of...power, surrounding this mysterious, beautiful woman, who had held Merlin's hand as they walked into his old village. Hunith couldn't put her finger on what it was, but she could tell there was something different about Morgana, something special. Was it a good thing?

Her son trusted Morgana, and that was good enough for Hunith.

Perhaps it was just Morgana's magic she could sense, in which case she had nothing to be afraid about. She knew better than anyone that there were good people out there who had magic.

"It was very generous of you to let us stay here," Morgana said suddenly.

Hunith shrugged, "It's nothing," she assured Morgana with a warm smile.

"We'll help out around the house and the village in return," Morgana said quickly, "both me and Merlin agreed to do that before we reached the village, it's only fair."

"That's fine," Hunith gave another warm smile. Morgana smiled back.

There was a short pause before Hunith glanced at Merlin again and said, "You know, we've all had a long day, I think we should be getting some sleep too."

Morgana nodded. "I agree." She paused, and then decided to tell the truth. "I have to admit Hunith, I was feeling a little nervous about meeting you when we reached the village. I didn't know what you might think of me and the whole situation, but you've welcomed me and Merlin with open arms and have shown nothing but kindness. I think we're going to get on together just fine."

"I think so too. Goodnight, my Lady." Hunith said.

* * *

"I've never seen someone enjoy labour so much!" Hunith couldn't help but chuckle as she and Merlin watched Morgana dig a hole with a rusty spade with such enthusiasm you would have thought there was treasure beneath the ground. She had changed out of her smart dress and was now wearing more inconspicuous clothes to fit in with the people around her and for working in the fields. She had got happily to work that morning as soon as she was ready.

Merlin smiled at this, "She's not had much else to enjoy. She's never had to do hard work like this before, I think she likes being productive. I don't know what it must be like being locked up in a tower with a deadly secret for so long. I'm amazed she hasn't gone mad."

Hunith nodded in agreement, but said nothing.

"It's nice to see her so happy." Merlin continued. "Sometimes you don't realise how unhappy you are until the thing that's been making you so miserable is taken away. For her, that was leaving Camelot. She became a completely different person once she crossed the border, you could almost see the weight being lifted off her shoulders. And even though she's the King's ward I think she likes living a life like this. Working hard instead of standing around waiting to get what you want, it suits her personality more-"

"You sound too relaxed about the whole thing Merlin." Hunith burst out suddenly, taking Merlin by surprise, and slightly annoyed him too.

"Believe me mother, I'm not. I know the risk I've taken getting Morgana out of Camelot, and the number of times we were almost caught doing so shows that. I'm aware of the dangers, and to be honest since I met Morgana I've only felt truly relaxed when I'm with her. I had enough secrets to keep already, and then I walked into the tallest tower..."

Hunith shook her head. "I know Merlin, you have always been wise, but you just sound like the hardest part is over and that everything will be fine. I'm not so sure."

Merlin turned to look at his mother, there was something close to sadness in her eyes, and his heart panged. "You know if I thought I was putting you in any serious danger I would not have come here. We're out of Camelot now, and I haven't heard anything about Uther's men crossing the borders after us, the worst _is_ over."

But his mother didn't look so convinced. "I can see what you mean Merlin, but-"

"If you don't feel safe around me then we'll leave. The last thing I want to do is make you scared." Merlin interrupted.

"No, no, I'm glad you're here. I don't want you to leave again, you two are welcometo stay here as long as you need. I have no problem with Morgana being here. I'm not afraid about my own safety, I'm afraid of _yours_._" _Hunith shivered, "I just have a bad feeling about this."

Merlin laid a hand on his mother's shoulder. "It'll be all right mother, I promise."

Hunith reached up to his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it tight. "Just be careful."

"We will."

There was a pause. Hunith gave a small smile as the two continued to watch Morgana, "You must care about her a lot to give up Camelot for her." She said suddenly.

"I do," Merlin admitted, but their conversation was interrupted when Morgana suddenly came up to them, panting heavily, with a huge grin on her face and a smudge of dirt on her cheek.

"Come along Merlin, why am I doing all the work?" She joked. "I think you've had a break long enough, time to get digging again!"

Merlin laughed, "Yes my Lady," he said sarcastically, and left his mother's side to join Morgana in the fields.

* * *

_Hope you liked the chapter! Couldn't think of a decent chapter title for it though, so if you think of anything better suited let me know! :) _

_We'll back in Camelot for the next chapter! _


	10. Chapter 10

_This chapter is one of the things you voted that you would like to see in the story - Merlin's letter that he left Gaius. So I hope you like it! Please review :)_

* * *

Chapter 10

The Letter

Gaius checked his chamber was empty before he sat down at his desk pulled out the letter. He didn't want anyone walking in, asking what he was doing, perhaps even reading over his shoulder. Especially Morgause, who was still staying the castle, searching for something that apparently she had not yet found. Her presence did not help his worried mind.

But the chamber was empty and silent. Gaius was alone to read over the letter, and think about what it said.

He looked down at the piece of parchment, written in his nephew's scruffy handwriting, and read:

_Dear Gaius,_

_If you're reading this, you know that I've gone, and the fact that I've written you a letter tells you I won't be coming back. Please, don't be worried, I'm perfectly safe, I just wanted to tell you why I've gone away._

_I've broken Morgana out of the tower and we're leaving this Kingdom together. If all goes to plan by the time you read this we've left the castle, and we're running for the hills. I'm leaving Camelot, perhaps forever, which is a hard thing to comprehend, but it probably won't be safe for either of us to come back. However I've made my decision, it is a sacrifice I am willing to make for her. I don't know where we'll go, it probably doesn't surprise you that I haven't planned such a radical decision through, but I know it will be far away from Camelot._

_You probably won't approve of what I've done. But I know the risk I've made in making this decision, I have thought about it carefully and decided what's best, and I don't regret it. I'll go to the ends of the earth for Morgana, and there's not many people I would do that for. I have feelings for her I have never felt before, I might even say I'm in love, and I couldn't bear to watch her suffer any more. Locked away like an animal, but when I look in her eyes I do not see a monster. She's just like me._

_No one else wanted to help her, so I took matters into my own hands. She deserves as much freedom as anyone else, so why should it not be given to her? Some people may think my acts are foolish, perhaps you're shaking your head right now as you read these words, but setting an innocent person free from their prison, is not foolish._

_That doesn't mean I won't miss you. You're the closest thing I've had to a father, and it was not an easy decision for my heart, the thought of leaving you or the rest of Camelot behind. I'll even miss Arthur. I'm not sure how much he's going to miss me, he will probably just get another manservant, but even though working for that Prince wasn't the easiest job in the world, I will miss it. I just had to do what I thought was right. I hope you and the rest of Camelot stay safe while I am gone. I don't know what the future has in store for me, but I hope that Camelot's future will be prosperous. I have done what I can to protect Arthur for his destiny, and I wish him all the best, but I had to follow my heart._

_I hope you will forgive me for leaving like this. I don't know if you'll be angry. I tried to tell you about Morgana, about how I wanted to help her, but you refused. I even tried to tell Arthur about the King's ward, but he didn't want to know, he couldn't believe that all he had been told about her was a lie. I didn't know who else to turn to, so I took matters into my own hands, and did what I thought was right. I think if you were in my position, you would do the same thing._

_It's so strange, thinking that this letter is goodbye, but I'm afraid I think it is. Perhaps I will come back to Camelot and see you again, or perhaps now I shall be forever running for the hills because I stole Uther's captive ward. Perhaps it doesn't really matter, because I did what I had to do, and I will accept the consequences, whatever the future throws at me, if it means that she is free._

_I'm sure in your younger days you had someone you cared about so much, and you would have done the same thing. So I hope one day you might be able to understand._

_Stay safe,_

_I'll miss you,_

_Merlin._

Gaius put the letter down on the desk in front of him, staring at it. Despite the number of times he had read it, the words still hurt and came as a shock to him. It was true, as soon as he saw the letter he knew there would only be one reason why Merlin had left him such a personal message - he was not coming back. He did think it was foolish to steal Morgana, but he knew when he was a young man he did once feel the same about someone he loved dearly, and would have done the exact same thing. Merlin was right, Morgana deserved freedom.

But because of this Merlin has abandoned his destiny and ran away. He might have just sacrificed the whole Kingdom for one woman. That was not worth it.

What could he do?

Gaius put his head in his hands, overcome with sadness, regret, anger and worry. He just hoped Merlin was safe, and he hadn't made the biggest mistake of his life.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Gaius sat up quickly. "Enter." He said.

Uther walked slowly into his chamber, looking just as worried as Gaius felt.

"Gaius," the King began, "you have always been a good and trusting friend to me, so I wanted to ask you about something." He paused and took a deep breath, the loss of Morgana was still affecting him badly, there were bags under his eyes and he looked so much older. Was it because a witch was missing, or his daughter? "There has been no sign of her, we think she must have gone over the border into a neighbouring country. It's a risk, but I want to send men over the borders to try and find her. What do you think?"

The physician looked down at the letter on his desk. Yes, they were probably over the border, so if Uther did send men they would probably have more of a chance of catching Merlin with Morgana. Their plan will fail, and Morgana would lose her freedom.

But it would bring Merlin back to him, back to Camelot. Gaius knew deep down that Merlin had done the right thing, but at the same time, his destiny was with this Kingdom, it always had been. Sometimes you had to listen to your head instead of your heart.

Perhaps Merlin wouldn't be punished for what he had done if Gaius thought of a good enough excuse, and maybe Morgana would be treated better this time. He would stand by them this time, he would make sure no one would lose their freedom. Uther trusted what his friend had said, his relief and getting Morgana back may just make him see Gaius' side of the argument. It was hard giving up the one you loved for a greater cause, but sometimes it was for the best.

But maybe Merlin would never forgive him if he found out Gaius had advised the King to continue to search for them.

It wasn't just Merlin making the difficult decisions. But after a minute of silent thought Gaius looked up at his King and said, "If you think that's where she's gone Sire, and you need her back, send your men over the borders."

Uther nodded, "Thank you Gaius," he said, and left the chamber, closing the door behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

_If anyone's interested I have recently posted a new story about the re-telling of the fairy story Beauty and the Beast, but with a twist that it's in a world of discrimination and the Beast is not a monster, but a man people fear because of the colour of his skin. I'm hoping to continue a re-telling of fairy stories and publish them on the Kindle next year! So it would be a great help if you could give it a read and tell me what you think :)_

_Anyway, sorry about the delayed update, I hope you like the chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 11

The Warning

The Great Dragon stared down at Merlin, but his eyes weren't filled with anger or hatred or disappointment. More...curiosity.

Merlin glanced around him, he was back beneath the castle of Camelot, where he had gone so many times to see the Dragon, what felt like so long ago now. He couldn't work out if he was dreaming, or had been somehow transported back to Camelot.

"Well Merlin, it's been a long time," Kilgharrah said conversationally, as if the whole incident with Morgana had never happened.

"What have you done?" Merlin almost said threateningly. Anger was bubbling up inside him at the very thought of being transported away from Morgana and his mother, all the way back to Camelot, without a choice. While he was still sleeping! And the Dragon was acting so calm about the whole thing.

But Kilgharrah seemed to know what he was talking about, and said, "Relax young Warlock, you are still at your mother's village. I'm using magic so I can talk to you while you sleep."

This was more acceptable, though Merlin wasn't sure how pleased he was to actually see the Dragon again. "What do you want?" He asked, "I'm not coming back to Camelot," he added quickly before Kilgharrah could reply.

The Dragon sighed, "No, I don't think I'll be able to persuade you to come to Camelot Merlin, so you have no fear of being asked that."

"So why am I here?" Merlin demanded.

"If you are going to continue with this mad, impossible journey of running away with the woman who is against your destiny and abandoning Arthur, I might as well warn you."

Merlin wished he knew a way to wake himself up from this dream, he really wasn't interested in what the Dragon was saying. He knew running away with Morgana over the border was dangerous, so why did he need to be warned? "Warn me about what?"

"The people you will meet."

At this point the Young Warlock lost all his patience. "You know, for once it would be nice if you could say something without sounding so cryptic. Your mystic warnings will not change anything if I do not understand them. Just tell me what you mean."

The Dragon looked a little disgruntled at this, but still he continued. "Fine. At the moment you are safe, you are with people who you can trust, but that will not last forever. You know you cannot stay in your mother's village forever, but from then on the people you meet will not be as kind and trusting as her. If you want me to put it bluntly Merlin, than I shall this - you may meet many more people on your journey with Morgana, but none of them you can trust."

There was a pause. "Why are you telling me this?" Merlin asked eventually.

"As a thanks for all you have done for Camelot so far," Kilgharrah said, Merlin wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic. "Because I don't want you completely destroying your destiny. You may have abandoned your path Merlin, but it is still there, ready to be followed again. Beware of the people you encounter from now on, because they could cast a shadow over that path so that you may never find it again. And I would warn you the same thing about Morgana, but of course I know that wouldn't make any difference. I just hope you'll be able to heed some of my words young Warlock, so you won't lead yourself into even more danger."

Merlin thought carefully about this. It was true, he wouldn't listen to anything the Dragon said about Morgana, because he knew the real Morgana, but he was worried about his other warning, about the people he would meet. Kilgharrah was quite right, he wouldn't be able to stay with his mother forever, and the world outside his village was not as safe and comforting, but where could they go if everyone else he might meet in the future be a threat to him and Morgana?

"Who am I going to meet?" Merlin asked.

But of course it would be far too easy if the Dragon answered that question. "People you should not trust." He said simply.

The Young Warlock glared at the Great Dragon, he may have come to warn him about the future, but he couldn't say what that future was. Perhaps this was just a way to scare Merlin to coming back to Camelot. He remembered the dream about fire and Dragon's roars, had Kilgharrah sent him that one too? But should Merlin really just discard these words? The Dragon had always been a guide to the dangers that lay ahead.

There was a pause, when Kilgharrah suddenly sighed and looked genuinely worried. "Good luck Merlin."

"Good luck for what?" Merlin demanded, but he barely finished his sentence when he felt an invisible force suddenly drag him away. The conversation was over, Kilgharrah did not have anything more to say, so the magic was failing.

The Dragon in his underground prison suddenly became very distant as Merlin was pulled away from Camelot by some invisible force. Before Merlin could say or do anything else he was being sucked into darkness...

Then he woke up.

At first Merlin glanced around, confused and a little scared, he couldn't remember where he was, what he was doing. For a moment he thought he was back in Camelot, but this was not his chamber.

Then he remembered he was in his mother's home, he was with Morgana, they were safe, but he was very far away from Camelot. The thought of being so far away brought a twinge of pain to Merlin's heart. He may not want to go back, but that didn't mean there were people there he didn't miss. But when he noticed that he was alone and it was daylight outside, he realised he had overslept, and quickly jumped up out of bed.

After dressing, Merlin headed outside, to find Morgana was already working out in the field. He looked around for his mother, but couldn't see her.

Morgana looked up and smiled in greeting. "Good sleep?" She said in a slightly teasing way, her eyes twinkling. She thought it was funny Merlin had overslept, but Merlin didn't, perhaps it was more because of what he dreamt as he overslept. Morgana noticed, "What's wrong?" She asked, her teasing tone replaced with concern.

"Err, nothing," Merlin said hurriedly, "I was just wondering where my mother had gone..." He glanced around, but Hunith was nowhere near.

"She had some things to collect at the market," Morgana said casually. But then she paused, "She should be back by now..."

That made Merlin all the more worried, what was the Dragon wishing him luck about? Who were the people he was going to meet? Had they found his mother?

But he convinced himself he was over reacting, Hunith had probably just met someone at the market and got chatting, like she always did. Sure enough, not long after that she returned, and said she had been talking to a few people in the market, but it was not good news. There was worry in her eyes as she went up to her son.

"There's a rumour going round that Uther has sent men into all the countries that border Camelot. No one knows why, but some say he's looking for something."

Merlin looked over at Morgana, who was now feeding some chickens a short distance away, with sadness in his eyes. "There's only one reason why he would risk sending men over the borders..." Morgana had an absent-minded smile on her face as she did her work. She enjoyed doing chores, she liked living in the village, she thought she had got away from Uther and Camelot. This wasn't fair.

"And they're coming this way Merlin," said his mother, her voice sounded strangely distant, but he knew that was what she was going to say.

No wonder the Dragon had come to him in his dreams to warn him about the people he would meet in the future, because suddenly this village was no longer a safe haven for the two of them. They couldn't stay.

Merlin had accepted the fact that they wouldn't be able to stay here forever, but he and Morgana had only been staying in the village for a week, he thought they would have more time, and he thought they wouldn't have to start running again from Uther's marching soldiers so soon. This wasn't at all fair.

"How long do we have?" He asked.

"I'll have to ask people what else they know, but I don't think you have long." Hunith said.

Merlin said nothing, there was suddenly a great weight on his heart. He continued watching Morgana, and wondered how he was going to break the news to her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Cover of Darkness

_There are Druids living in a nearby forest Merlin, I'm not sure where exactly, but from what I've heard they cannot be more than two day's walk from here. I hope you can find them, I know the Druids are good people, they will be able to help you. Stay safe my darling, and good luck. And beware of those you meet._

These were the last words Hunith had whispered in Merlin's ear before they set off, under the cover of darkness, away from the village. The words kept on going round his head. They filled him with sadness that he would be leaving his mother again so soon, but most of all, the words filled Merlin with worry.

_Beware of those you meet._

Wasn't that the same warning the Dragon had given him the night before? What could that mean? And_ who_ were they going to meet?

Perhaps not even the Druids could be trusted, but if not, where would they go?

He said nothing about this to Morgana, it would only worry her, and he didn't want to risk talking anyway, no one must know that two mysterious people were sneaking out of the village before dawn had broken. It would create too much suspicion, especially with Uther's men not far behind.

Merlin briefly wondered if Arthur was amongst them, would Uther have sent his son off with the rest of the Knights to look for Morgana? Merlin had to admit he missed Arthur badly, but at the same time the thought of Arthur being amongst the soldiers made him even more desperate to avoid them. How would he be able to get out of that one if Arthur caught him running away with the King's ward?

Morgana also looked pre-occupied that morning. She had been angered by the news that Uther's men were so close. Her words were others that went round Merlin's head.

_Why do they have to come here Merlin! Why is he doing this? What do they want? Why can't he just leave me alone!_

The desperation and fear was clear in her voice, but after a while Morgana calmed down a little, she knew deep down Uther wouldn't give up on his ward so easily, even though she had hoped he would, and the work at the village had managed to put her mind off it.

So she nodded silently in agreement, her eyes a little red and her lips pursed together, as Merlin and his mother made plans of the best and safest way to leave her village without being noticed.

In the end they decided sooner the better, and that very night they prepared to leave. They took a few supplies with them, Hunith refused to take no for an answer as she gave them food for the journey. Morgana said she was grateful for all Hunith had done for them, who just gave a sad smile in response.

From then on everyone became very quiet, waiting for the right moment to leave, unsure what to say in such a situation. What comforting words could they say to each other, what conversation could they possibly strike up? No one knew what Merlin and Morgana were walking into, but at least it was away from Uther's advancing men...

Merlin glanced over at Morgana's worried face, and squeezed her hand to give her reassurance. For her, this waiting around in the darkness was worth it, even if it did mean running further and further away from the Kingdom he once loved, and he had to admit, probably still did.

Finally, at twilight, the time had come. They said their final goodbyes, embraces were exchanged, and a final warning in Merlin's ear that made him shiver. But he didn't show his worry or fear. He made his choice, he knew there would be no turning back, from all the things he had faced in his life so far, he could take on whatever was over the horizon. He would for Morgana.

The two of them waited silently beside Hunith's house, making sure there were no early risers who might catch them sneaking away under the cover of darkness. But the world was silent.

With one glance back at his old village, Merlin and Morgana sneaked off into the darkness once more, away from safety and into the unknown.

By the time dawn broke, the people of Hunith's village were being rudely awakened by soldiers dressed in Camelot uniform knocking on their doors. The men were demanding if they had seen a young woman recently with long dark hair, a man may possibly have been with her. She was on the run, and she needed to be found urgently, the man too.

But all the soldiers got were confused looks and silent shakes of the head. Merlin and Morgana had kept a low profile while they had been in the village, and those who had seen them were not ones who were prepared to betray Hunith. Hunith herself looked at the Camelot Knight at her door with cold, stubborn eyes and told him that she was sorry, but she had never seen such a woman.

And by the time dawn had broken, Merlin and Morgana were far away from his mother's village.

* * *

At first they moved as quickly as they could, conscious that the soldiers were not far behind, and wanting to cover as much ground as possible before daylight came. When the sun did rise, Merlin and Morgana slowed their pace a little. They had passed one other village during the night, but apart from that they had once again entered a wilderness - nothing but woodland and rolling fields.

Morgana decided it was best not to ask where they were going next, assuming that Merlin wouldn't know, he was just putting as much distance between them and the soldiers. Merlin too remained silent, wondering if they should make their way to the Druids as his mother had suggested, and if so, which direction they should take.

But he should be wary of those he met.

His decision was made when Morgana suddenly spoke, it was getting to the afternoon now, they had spent all morning just walking aimlessly. "I have to admit I'm getting sick of this Merlin," she admitted.

Merlin looked behind him, Morgana was just lagging behind as they reached the top of a hill, there were dark bags under her eyes. He was surprised by her words, was she really prepared to give up after all they had gone through?

She seemed to read what he was thinking in his eyes, and quickly added, "I don't want to go back to Camelot, but I just wish we would stop running away. I spent years locked up in a tower, but now I am free I have to continue to run from that tower, and I haven't run for a very long time." Merlin knew what Morgana meant, the whole thing was taking a toll on her, both physically and mentally.

"We can stop and rest if you want," he suggested.

"That's not what I meant," Morgana groaned, but she sat on the grass anyway, with a look on her face as if she was never going to get up again. The thought of Uther being just round the corner had killed her joy and excitement of being free. "I don't want to be on the run any more. I just want to stop and have a normal free life, with you, is that too much to ask for? I don't want to wander aimlessly across the countryside. I want to have a life."

Merlin sat down beside her, these words had taken him by surprise, yet at the same time he knew exactly how she felt.

If they reached the Druids, they would have somewhere else to stay, and perhaps they would be able to guide them to somewhere where they could be safe and happy together, not having to run any more.

He took Morgana's hand and squeezed it, "Don't worry, I think I know somewhere safe we can go, we will be able to stop there as long as we need, and then we'll figure out what to do. We will stop running one day Morgana, I promise. Have something to eat and rest, you'll feel better then."

Morgana smiled and took Merlin's offering of food. After an early lunch, with the sun warming their backs, the two laid their heads on the grass and closed their eyes.

When Merlin woke again with a jolt, darkness had set in. He cursed himself for falling asleep, they had wasted valuable time, but then he froze. He could hear voices, too far away for him to make out what they were saying, but Merlin knew he and Morgana were no longer alone, and the voices were coming closer.

They could be anyone, they could be innocent passer-bys, they could be farmers. They could be Camelot Knights.

Quickly Merlin shook Morgana awake, who immediately heard the voices when she woke up and grew worried. The two of them hurriedly pulled themselves to their feet, joined hands, and ran again, heading towards a cluster of trees on the other side of the hill away from the voices, under the cover of darkness.

* * *

_Not a particularly eventful chapter this time, but I hope you liked it all the same. Reviews much appreciated :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry about the delayed update, and it may well be a while before I update again because it's Christmas time! So I all hope you have a great Christmas and New Year. There's been some terrible things on the news recently so I hope whatever you may be doing or celebrating this holiday, I hope you have a safe one._

_Anyway, hope you all like the chapter, and I will probably see you all in the New Year! _

_Please review :)_

* * *

Chapter 13

The Hands of Fire

Merlin should have known that something bad was going to happen. When you think about it, it was inevitable. He knew that going into such places was dangerous, so why did he walk into it thinking that everything would be fine, they would stay safe? He didn't know much about the area they were walking into, which just made the situation worse, yet still the two of them weren't expecting it, he didn't think twice.

They had wandered into a forest. Merlin saw the dark cluster of trees ahead of them and he had smiled at Morgana, thinking it as a good sign, the Druids usually stayed in such places, they could be nearby. Morgana didn't look so sure. Her mood was still low as they continued wandering away from the safety of his mother's village and into the unknown, even when he had assured her he knew there were people who could be able to help, she still didn't look very comforted. Still she followed him, and they walked on, into the forest.

It was then that Merlin's optimism began to dampen. As soon as they entered the forest darkness set in. The trees were set closer together than he had expected, and they blocked out the sun, giving a very eerie atmosphere. Even the warmth of the day seemed to fade away once they stepped in between the trees.

This was all too often the scene where the enemy appeared from behind a tree trunk, or a monster jumped up from the undergrowth.

But still, if Uther's men were following them on horses, they wouldn't be able to get through the trees, and where else could he and Morgana go? Trees would provide shelter, and the Druids could well be nearby, they couldn't just turn round and walk back.

So Merlin and Morgana kept going.

The trees grew closer together the further they walked into the forest, and so darkness set in even further. There was a scuffling sound amongst the branches, interrupting the silence and making Merlin and Morgana jump.

But it was only a squirrel, the only creature they had seen living in the forest so far. It gave them a scornful glance before scurrying up a nearby tree, and leaving them in silence. Still, they continued to make their way slowly through the trees, hoping they were going in the right direction. Merlin kept an eye out for anything that may tell him Druids were nearby, but there was nothing.

Suddenly, the trees dispersed and Merlin and Morgana found themselves standing on a dirt road. Merlin felt a surge of relief, this forest couldn't be so bad if it was so regularly used by travellers a road was needed, and if they followed it, it wouldn't be long before they came out into sunlight again.

But at the same time there was something a little unnerving about the road. It looked like it hadn't been used for years, and the forest was still empty of life.

As Merlin and Morgana walked down the road, trying to pick up conversation so the forest didn't seem so menacing, they had no idea they were being watched from within the trees.

Half a mile down the road, Morgana stopped suddenly.

"Did you hear something?" She asked.

Merlin paused, listening closely to the world around him, but there was nothing but silence. He opened his mouth to say no, but then something caught his eye. Just behind Morgana, the movement of leaves on a bush, yet there was no wind...

Then before the two of them knew what was happening, men burst out of the trees all around them, their fierce roars filling the silence, wielding all manner of ugly weapons - swords, daggers, maces - heading straight towards them.

Merlin knew what was happening immediately, he had been in similar situations before. They were being attacked by bandits. He cursed himself for being so foolish, two young, defenceless people travelling through a dark forest on an unused road. That road was being avoided for a reason, and they were easy targets.

But these bandits didn't realise that Merlin wasn't defenceless at all.

He quickly counted, seven men were rushing towards them. All looked twice the size of him and did not have mercy in their eyes. Morgana grabbed hold of his arm when they emerged, terrified, but Merlin didn't have to hide his magic from her, he could fight them.

Two of the bandits were only a few feet away from Merlin, he could almost smell their unwashed clothes and sweating skin, but with a flash of gold in his eyes they flew through the air with a cry of fear, dropping their weapons, smashing into the ground a few metres away.

The other bandits continued to attack, but their pace had slowed, they were concerned now, this was not going to be as easy as they thought. But Merlin didn't hesitate. Within seconds another man was knocked off his feet with such force that when his head smashed into a tree trunk he did not get up again. The Young Warlock quickly rushed over to pick up the fallen bandit's sword, just in time to defend himself from an attempted blow to his head by an axe of another bandit.

This man was at least six feet tall, and had angry, dirty green eyes, a bald head and tangled mess of a brown beard on his face. He looked terrifying, but he was slower than he looked, and Merlin managed to dodge another blow with ease. Working with Arthur for so long had also lead him to be fairly skilful with a sword, and as Merlin managed to dodge behind the brute, he slashed at the back of the bandit's legs, who gave out a cry and fell down. Merlin quickly turned his attention to the next bandit coming his way.

But he was not the only one putting up a fight. At first Morgana was frozen with shock and horror, she had never been in this situation before. But when a bandit came barrelling towards her, wielding a nasty looking dagger while Merlin was distracted, she reached up and with surprising strength grabbed hold of the man's arm, stopping him from delivering a deadly blow.

The bandit looked surprised by this, and tried to pull himself out of Morgana's grip, but it had become tenacious. Morgana suddenly found herself feeling incredibly angry. They were having enough trouble as it was trying to avoid Uther's men, these bandits had no right to come and attack them, why couldn't anyone just leave her and Merlin in peace? They had come this far, they were not going to be stopped by a group of angry, grubby men.

The man tried to shake Morgana off again, and her hands slipped, ending up on the hilt of the dagger, but still she held on. Her eyes full of fiery rage, and she no longer felt afraid.

Then something horrible happened. The bandit's fierce eyes suddenly widened with surprise, and then fear. He began to cry out with pain, and fought desperately to get Morgana off the dagger, but she held on, confused by his sudden change and still angry.

But then she realised what was happening. The hilt of the dagger was glowing red hot. She felt nothing, but the man's hand was now shaking in pain and he was crying out, she had her hands over his and he couldn't let go of the hilt.

When it hit her what was happening, Morgana let go, and saw the bandit drop the dagger, clutching his hand and cry out in pain. His hand was now raw and bloody, and when he looked back up at Morgana his eyes were filled with fear, a fear for his life. They struck Morgana's heart harder than any blow from his dagger.

What had she done?

Suddenly the bandit became angry again, and seemed to forget that he was injured and had lost his weapon. He charged straight at her.

But before the man could lay a finger on Morgana, an invisible force jerked him backwards and he landed heavily on the ground.

Morgana looked up to find Merlin standing there, his eyes worried.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

Morgana was more worried about the bandit who had just fallen before her. Remembering his cries. She looked down at her hands, somehow she had caused someone great pain, and she didn't even know it, she couldn't control it...

There was only one bandit left standing, the smallest of the seven, and he no longer looked so sure about an attack. A few of the bandits were managing to pull themselves onto their feet, but they were no longer in the mood for fighting. The bandits took one look at the mysterious couple, the man with magical eyes and the woman with hands of fire, before deciding their lives weren't worth the risk, and turning to flee back into the undergrowth.

There was a long pause. Morgana looked at the destruction all around them.

"Morgana, are you all right?" Merlin asked again, worried about the look in her eyes.

Morgana suddenly realised she was shaking, she had never been more terrified of herself since the day she revealed her magic in front of Uther. The look on the King's face, the realisation that she was going to be killed for who she was. But never before had she caused harm, never before had she made someone cry out with pain through her terrible, uncontrollable magic.

Tears filled her eyes as she spoke, "Oh Merlin, what have I done?"


	14. Chapter 14

_Happy new year everyone! Wow, can't believe it's 2013. Hope you all had a great Christmas etc, but alas the last episode of Merlin has been broadcast. It's been a great show and I will miss it. For those of you who have seen the last episode - what did you think? I found it quite emotional!_

_Anyway, I'll let you get on with the chapter, not the best one I feel, but I hope you like it. Let me know what you think :)_

* * *

Chapter 14

The Informers

Uther regarded the men who knelt before his throne with suspicion and dislike. They claimed to be travellers, but he knew bandits when he saw them. However they claimed to have some very important news about the woman he was looking for, and the King had heard such little news he was desperate to hear it from anyone. He just hoped they could be trusted.

"Tell me again what you saw," Uther mumbled, thinking hard, his brow furrowed.

Only two of the bandits had made it to Camelot to inform the King of what they saw. Not all of them had survived Merlin's magic, and the five that had survived were either killed in their own escalated arguments about what should be done next, or merely chickened out of seeing the King and limped off into the forest alone. Only the man who had attacked Morgana and one of the men Merlin had knocked unconscious before he even had a chance to fight, were left. They were angry that they had been so easily defeated by a young, defenceless couple, and were hoping the King would richly reward them for their news.

News had travelled far of what the King of Camelot was searching for, and when the bandits had witnessed a young woman wandering a dark forest who turned out to have powerful magic, they knew it must be the one Uther was searching for.

"It happened not two days ago Sire," the first bandit began. Uther noticed he had a bandaged hand and small, piggy eyes that were filled with malice, although not hatred directed to the King himself. He could tell this man was clever, and was trying to play innocent. "We were travelling through a forest in Ealdor when we came across two strangers walking through the forest too. We tried to talk to them but they suddenly turned around and attacked us. We tried to defend ourselves but they had powerful magic, there was nothing we could do, we were the only two who survived."

Silence followed this, Arthur, Gaius and a few other guards were in the Great Hall with Uther, some looked shocked at this story, others kept their faces blank. Gaius watched the King's face closely.

"Describe the people who attacked you." Uther interrupted the silence.

"One of them was a young man, short dark hair, thin." The first bandit continued. "The other was a woman, thin too, with long, dark wavy hair."

At this Arthur leaned forward and began to take more notice of the conversation. He had been leaning against a concrete pillar in the Great Hall, not interested in the conversation even though being able to listen to it he supposed was a privilege. Arthur was angry that his father would not listen to his worries about his missing manservant, focusing all his effort on finding the mysterious woman. However Uther wouldn't let Arthur having anything to do with the search for the missing woman. He still didn't even know who this woman was, he was fed up with his father keeping so much information away from him, being stuck in the castle while all the other Knights went off to find the missing woman no one knew anything about. He wanted to help but he was forbidden.

Now, all of a sudden, the description of his manservant had appeared alongside the description of the other missing person.

"Tell us more about the man," Arthur blurted out before he could stop himself.

Uther looked at his son and glared at him for interrupting, he wasn't interested in the young man, not at the moment, his main focus was on the woman. But there was disappointment for Arthur. The second bandit shook his head, staring down at the ground, "We couldn't see much else. He moved too quick, he had powerful magic and was skilled with a sword. He was deadly."

Arthur tried to hold back a sigh. Well, that definitely wasn't Merlin, from what he could remember his manservant's greatest talent with a sword was dropping it, and he wasn't a killer. He certainly didn't have any magic, Arthur was sure of that. No, his friend was still nowhere to be seen, and the thought made him ache with guilt and sadness. He couldn't deny it, he was missing his friend bitterly. But his father didn't care, he was more interested in the woman as always, whose description was making something stir in the back of Arthur's head, like a memory or realisation that he was trying to suppress. What was it?

"They didn't take anything of ours, they just left as quickly as they had attacked." The first bandit added, "there was no motivation for the attack. They were clearly on the run. But we recognised the woman from a description of one you were looking for, so we thought you ought to know."

"Do you have any idea where they could be going?" Uther demanded. Not giving the men any sort of gratitude for the information, but he was itching to know more, this was the closest they had got so far.

The two bandits looked at each other, as if deciding if they should tell the King what they had both been thinking. In the end, the first bandit said, "There could only be one place nearby that two people on the run with magic could go to. It's the safest and most logical place to go."

The King leaned forward in his chair, "Which is?" He demanded.

"There's a Druid camp at the forest of Newid in Ealdor, about two days walk from where we found them. I would say it's about a five days ride from here if you're fast. Druids have been staying there a long time, they think it's safe in that forest."

Uther paused, and gazed long and hard at the two men. But it wasn't hard for him to make the decision. He knew exactly what he must do.

"I want word sent to the soldiers searching in Ealdor." He said to the nearest guard, "they must go to this forest of Newid and find the Druid camp. Destroy it."

Once again Arthur's focus became fixed on the conversation. "Father is that really necessary? They're not even on our land..."

"What does it matter? They are a plague to everyone!" Uther interrupted in a sudden burst of frustrated rage.

"But there could be whole families there..." Arthur had carried out Uther's order of destroying Druid camps before, and although he too thought that magic was evil, he could never forgive himself for what he did to those men, women and children in the Druid camps he had attacked. Some managed to flee, screaming away from their homes as they burned, others came under the blow of the sword...

"They're all as bad as each other!" Uther growled, not prepared to show any mercy for anyone. He sighed, and tried to compose himself. "Destroy the Druid camp and find the girl."

A couple of guards nodded and hurried out the room to send the message. The first bandit turned his head to watch him go and then cleared his throat. "It took us a lot of trouble to get here to tell you the news Sire..." He began.

Uther waved his hand impatiently, "Yes, yes I will give you a reward for the information. Now unless there's anything else you need to tell me, you may leave."

"There is something else you should know Sire, about the woman we encountered in the forest," the first bandit spoke again at this. However he lowered his voice so that only Uther could clearly hear what the man was saying. "You should be aware of her, she is very dangerous."

Slowly the bandit lifted up his injured hand and unwrapped the bandage, revealing bright red, raw flesh on his palm, blistering in some parts. "She has hands of fire, she didn't even touch my skin and she did this. The woman is deadly, she could kill without thinking."

Uther didn't show any emotions to these words, but in his heart a crushing reality had been realised. He had been trying to deny it for so long, certain that the soldiers would have to kill in self defence instead of him having to say the fatal words.

His daughter was a deadly witch, if they found her, she would have to be executed.

Silence fell. The King dismissed everyone out the Great Hall with a lazy wave of his hand, the informers bowed graciously and departed along with Gaius and the rest of the soldiers. But Arthur hesitated.

"Father, I want to go to the Druid camp as well," he said. He didn't like what was going to be done, but if he was there, maybe he could prevent too much carnage from happening, and he could finally find out who this mysterious woman was.

But Uther shook his head, not even looking at his son. "It would not be worth the risk sending you over the border, these people are dangerous Arthur, it will be best to let the other soldiers deal with this."

"But I am the best Knight in the Kingdom, they need my help!" Arthur argued.

However Uther had heard this argument a dozen times now, and it fell on deaf ears. "I need you in Camelot Arthur, let other people deal with this matter."

Arthur glared, but there was nothing else he could say, he knew what the answer was going to be whatever he did. So he just turned and left the Hall in silence.

* * *

Creulon, the first bandit, listened to this conversation with mild curiosity on the other side of the Great Hall door. He ducked into the shadows when Arthur stormed out, and turned his attention to the second bandit, Ymladd.

"So, you got what you wanted, can we leave now?" Ymladd asked, clearly uneasy about being a bandit in Camelot's castle. He was over six feet tall and could hold his own well in a fight, but right now he was feeling very nervous. How long until someone realised they were not just innocent travellers? "The girl is as good as dead now."

Creulon didn't look so sure, "I don't trust that King, he might not even give us any money for our precious information. And how would we know if they reach the Druid forest and kill the two of them? No, I'd rather be sure."

Ymladd tried to hold back a sign, he knew what this meant, but there was no point arguing with Creulon. When he had an idea, he would stick to it, when he wanted revenge, he would show no mercy. "What do you suggest then?"

"We follow them to the camp, and if one of Uther's bloody red Knights doesn't cut her down for us, then I will kill her myself."


	15. Chapter 15

_Slightly quicker update this time, yay! :) Hope you like the chapter, reviews much apprciated!_

* * *

Chapter 15

The Shock

Morgana felt like she was in some sort of daze. The whole world seemed distant, noises echoing confusingly around her, and she stumbled around as if she couldn't stand properly. There was a whooshing like wind in her ears, but then she realised it was her panting breathlessly, as if she had run a mile. She looked down at her hands and saw they were shaking.

Suddenly a voice broke through Morgana's confused senses, and she felt herself coming back to reality.

"Morgana?"

Morgana turned to see Merlin approaching her, worry clear on his face. Suddenly what she had just happened hit her like a brick wall.

The burning flesh of the bandit's hand, the motionless bodies that littered the forest path...

Oh Gods, what had they done?

A hand suddenly landed on Morgana's shoulder, and she jumped. She looked up to see Merlin standing beside her, his eyes full of concern. "Morgana are you all right?"

"I...I'm fine..." But Morgana found it very hard to assure Merlin she was OK, she found it hard to tell herself she was OK.

"Perhaps you should sit down, I think you're in shock." He said.

Morgana just nodded silently and let herself be lead to a tree stump a few feet away. She sat down and gazed around at the trees. She wasn't sure how far they had walked from the scene of the crime, but she couldn't see the bodies any more, or smell the burning flesh from the man she had attacked.

Had she really smelt burnt flesh? Or had she just imagined it? She didn't know, she felt utterly confused, and afraid.

"I've never hurt anyone before," Morgana suddenly found herself saying through the silence. "I mean, maybe when I was a child I would fight with Arthur when he got too annoying, and perhaps then someone got hurt, but I can hardly remember that. Since then I've been locked in a tower, and there was no one to hurt, and I've never been in a physical fight since. I just...I lost control of my magic...I didn't know what was happening...I didn't want to do it and now...someone's badly hurt..." Morgana suddenly found tears filling her eyes. She felt angry that those brutal men had made her feel so awful about herself and made her cry, but at the same time she had done something terrible...

Merlin could see the tears coming, and put her arms around her. He wasn't sure what to do, whenever there was a fight such as that the people who were involved were used to violence, they understood what had to done and moved on. But the most violence Morgana probably witnessed was when she gazed down at some little people perhaps having a swordfight in the courtyard from her tower window. That wasn't enough to prepare her for the brutality that sometimes came with freedom.

He hadn't thought this through, and now Morgana was shaking and crying in his arms because he had lead her through this forest. It was his fault.

Perhaps they had made a mistake, but Merlin wasn't sure if they could turn back now. He felt the only way was forwards, towards the Druids. They would understand, they would help.

"It's understandable to feel like this Morgana," he said gently, "but you mustn't blame yourself, you had to act in self defence. Just sit here and rest for as long as you need."

"No!" Morgana burst out, surprised by her own sudden urgency and anger, "we have to keep moving, there might be more of them, they could be coming for us!"

Merlin looked concerned at these panicked words, but nodded. "All right then, if you feel like you can."

Morgana nodded and pulled herself up onto her feet. She was pale and clearly shaken, but determined to keep moving, away from the destruction they had caused. She didn't accept Merlin's offering of an arm to lean on. Though she wanted to be close to him, she had already shown too many weaknesses from being locked up in a tower, and she hated herself for it, she didn't want to show any more. She could walk without help.

The constant movement, feeling of purpose and walking away from the dead and injured men did make Morgana slowly feel better. She kept her eyes forward, and noticed with relief how the trees were beginning to disperse, they were reaching the end of the forest. She wasn't sure how long or fast they walked, she just kept going. She could see Merlin from the corner of her eye, watching her constantly, so she kept her eyes on what was in front of her.

Fortunately they had reached the end of the forest by the time it was getting dark, Morgana didn't know what she would have done if night had descended and they were still within the maze of trees. Who knows what else could be lurking there to attack once darkness had fell? She couldn't see much ahead of her now, but she knew the forest was coming to an end, there were no more menacing trees, she sighed with relief.

"I think it's time we got some rest." Merlin stated, Morgana jumped as if she had forgotten he was walking beside her. He was still looking worried, and she was still feeling shaken, but they were out of the forest now, they could rest.

Not long after there was a fire burning happily and Morgana had food in her hands. The warmth of the flames and food in her stomach made her feel even better, but she shrank back with fear when Merlin lit the fire with his magic, as if she had never seen anything like that before. She wondered if the experience in the forest had left her terrified of magic once more, perhaps even worse than she had been before. What could she do then? She looked up at Merlin, and an idea came.

"You know a lot of magic don't you," Morgana said.

Merlin was gazing into the fire opposite her, and didn't glance at her as he nodded. She wondered what was going on in his mind. Was he fearful of her now too?

"You can control it?"

Another nod.

Morgana hesitated, then said, "Could you teach me?"

At first Merlin didn't seem to understand the question, "Teach you what?"

"Magic, how to control it, how to light fires to keep warm rather than burn people..." Morgana shivered as she said the words, the image of the man's hand flashing in her head again. "To make use of it, so I won't be afraid of it any more. Can you do that?"

Merlin didn't respond for a moment. He simply stared into the fire as if he was making a very hard decision. Morgana couldn't understand what was so difficult about it, surely he would want to help her? But maybe he couldn't teach her magic, it didn't work like that, you couldn't learn to control it.

Merlin couldn't work out why this question was such a hard decision either. He had never taught anyone magic before, but he could try, he had taught himself. So why was he feeling so uncertain about teaching Morgana magic? It was the right thing to do, if she could control her magic she wouldn't be so afraid of it. So what was the problem?

The Dragon had warned him that Morgana was dangerous, and that day she had shown her power and violence without even meaning too. But that didn't mean the Dragon was right, she wasn't dangerous, she was just scared and mistaken, like he was once. The Dragon didn't know what it was like, Kilgharrah didn't know what he was talking about.

"Of course I will," Merlin said. "I've never taught anyone how to use magic before, but I know spells and I can help, I'll try my best."

Morgana managed to smile at these words, and didn't notice the doubt in Merlin's eyes. She felt such relief that someone would be able to teach her to control her magic, she wouldn't be so scared of herself any more. "Thank you Merlin." She said, and shuffled round the fire so she was sitting next to him. Merlin smiled and put his arm around her as she rested her head on his chest. She could feel his heart beating softly in her ears.

"It's no problem," Merlin smiled, "How are you feeling now?" He asked.

Morgana shrugged, "Better now," she admitted, but she had not completely recovered from what had happened that day. She tried not to think about it.

There was a short silence where Morgana gazed into the flickering flames, warped by the strange shapes and bright colours they were giving off before her, then Merlin suggested that they should get some sleep, they had another long day ahead of them. She nodded in agreement.

"But where _are_ we going Merlin?" She asked, realising that she had never questioned where exactly they were going.

"To find Druids, people who will be able to help us, a safe place where we can stay," he assured her.

That sounded comforting to the exhausted Morgana, and she trusted Merlin with her life. She fell asleep quickly after that brief conversation, and fortunately her tiredness prevented her from dreaming about the bandit's attack, and the man's burning hand.

Merlin didn't get to sleep so easily, he watched Morgana breathing softly, a small smile on her face, and his heart warmed at the sight.

There was no denying it, he loved her. So why had the feeling of doubt still not gone away after she asked to be taught magic?

In the end Merlin decided to ignore the nagging doubt, he was just being stupid. He laid his head down on the hard ground and let sleep claim him for the rest of the night.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Druid Camp

The Camelot's soldier's horses pounded the countryside, making the ground shake as they went. Peasants peered fearfully out of their homes, wondering if this was some sort of invasion, but the Knights didn't seem to be ready to attack, their eyes were focused on the horizon, their hands not reaching for their swords. Sometimes they stopped and asked a peasant if they knew about a Druid camp. Some answered they did and pointed them in the general direction, confused and worried about these questions, not wanting to lie.

Hunith watched the Knights charge past her village as she worked on the fields, and her heart was gripped with fear.

The Knights didn't even say thank you as they charged away from another startled peasant. They had got the message from Uther's messenger that morning, to find the girl and destroy anyone who got in their way. They moved as fast as they could, knowing that the King would soon become impatient. Besides, it was time to put this frustrating and mysterious business to an end.

So the Knights urged their horses across the rolling countryside, heading around the dark forest and over the hills.

Not far now.

* * *

Morgause hurried through the trees, not even letting her have time to rest. Unbeknown to the people in the Great Hall she had been outside the door, listening closely to what was being said, even what the bandits decided to do after speaking with the King. They didn't even know she was there, she had an art of hiding in the shadows.

But she realised how stupid she had been, of course Morgana would go to a Druid camp, that was the safest place for her to go. But not for much longer, if the King's men were also heading to the same place.

She watched a messenger depart on his horse, and knew that she had no time to lose, she had to leave Camelot. Only a few people saw her leave, and decided not to question her, they were glad to see her gone. She concealed the fear on her face as she imagined what would happen if someone got to Morgana before she did.

But as she reached the end of the dark, foreboding forest, she knew it was not far now.

* * *

"Can we just rest for a moment?" Ymladd groaned, as Creulon sped ahead of him, the pain in his hand making him more determined to move on.

"And miss the Camelot Knights taking our revenge for us? Of course not!" The fellow bandit replied, glancing behind him. He had no patience for stopping, for resting, he didn't care what Ymladd said. "Come on, hurry up, it's not far now."

* * *

Merlin looked back excitedly to see Morgana just trailing behind him.

"I think I know where they are!" He said.

"You do?" Morgana didn't look too sure at first, but the look on his face made her spirits brighten, after another day of walking, maybe they had reached the Druids. "How far?"

Merlin paused for a moment, listening. Concentrating hard he could just about hear the Druid's voices as they contacted each other in their heads, they were only whispers, but it meant they existed, they weren't far. Standing on top of a hill, Merlin spotted a large patch of woodland in the middle of nowhere ahead of them, perfect for Druids to set up a camp peacefully. He didn't know how long it would take them to get there, but finally he knew where they had to go, and his heart lifted with hope.

"Not far now," he told Morgana as she caught up beside him.

* * *

When Merlin reached the woods he knew that something was wrong.

He thought that something was odd when he lost the voices of the Druids. However he tried not to let himself worry about it. From such a distance it was difficult trying to hear them, and now he was just focusing on getting him and Morgana to the wood, so he didn't have time to concentrate, to listen to the voices any more. He didn't really think anything of it.

But when he tried to listen again, and again, there was silence.

Perhaps he had been mistaken, the Druids weren't here? No, he couldn't do that to Morgana, not after he had given her hope that this journey was coming to an end. The Druids were there, he was sure of it, so he pushed onwards.

When they entered the woodland Merlin's heart was at first brightened by the site of life. Not far into the trees and there were signs of old fires, clothes washed by a river and hung to dry upon branches, the feeling of magic in the air...but still it was so quiet. How could there be signs of life around him, yet the atmosphere was lifeless?

The further Merlin went, the more he realised something terrible had happened, and he wished he had never brought Morgana to this place.

There was a smell of burning in the air, but not from a camp fire. There had been a large fire recently, smoke still hung in the air, and some of the trees were scorched. Glancing at the ground Merlin saw scraps of material and wooden pegs, and realised they were tents, places where the Druids would live. They had been burned.

There were other signs too within the ashes. Food and clothes had been burned as well. It was as if everything that had been touched by the Druids had been destroyed by fire. Merlin spotted several footprints in the ground, he could imagine the Druids running, screaming.

No sign of life. Just signs of destruction.

"What's that smell?" Morgana asked suddenly breaking the silence.

But Merlin said nothing, how could he tell her that what smelt so much like food, was the smell of burning flesh of fellow humans?

More silence.

"Something's gone terribly wrong here, hasn't it Merlin?" Morgana spoke again. "Something very bad has happened. Where are all the Druids?"

But Merlin couldn't speak, because he knew exactly what had happened, and he suspected Morgana could guess what had happened too. A whole Druid village had been destroyed, and he couldn't see any signs of mercy among the ashes. People were cut down as they ran, then their bodies and belongings burned. Who would do such a thing?

No, he knew who would do such a thing.

And then fear gripped his heart. What if the men who did this, were still here? He could have lead Morgana right into danger.

Merlin turned back to Morgana. "You're right," he admitted, "Something terrible has happened. I'm not sure what and I don't think I want to know what happened. The Druids were here but they were attacked, they've all gone. We should not have come here, we have to leave. I'm sorry Morgana-"

But Morgana wasn't listening, she was staring at something behind Merlin, her eyes widened with surprise and a little with fear. "No," she said, pointing at something over Merlin's shoulder. "There is someone else here."

Merlin turned around.

Amongst the ashes and smoke still hanging in the air, stood a woman clad in man's armour. She had long blond hair that fell like waves of the sea, and her dark brown eyes were fixed on Merlin.

"You're right Merlin," said the woman. "Something very bad happened here. I wish you weren't here to see it. I wanted to stop it, but I came too late. I am no match for Camelot's horses, and they show no mercy."

Merlin and Morgana stared at the mysterious woman standing before them. She had come out of nowhere, Merlin wondered if she had been watching them, maybe following them. She was no Druid, what was she doing there. And how did she knew his name?

"Who are you?" Merlin demanded, he couldn't help but feel a little afraid.

"I am Morgause." The woman said this in a way as if her name should matter. Merlin had never heard of it before, but at the same time he felt as if it should matter. This was not an ordinary citizen of Ealdor who had stumbled across the scene of the crime. There was something much more about her.

But Morgana's mind was focused on another question. "You _know_ who did this?" She demanded, anger in her voice, but it was not directed at Morgause. "You know who attacked all these people?"

The woman turned her head to Morgana, "Yes I do, Lady Morgana. The Druids are peaceful people, yet they were attacked from out of nowhere and many were killed. However I have found one survivor."

* * *

_So, Merlin and Morgana arrived too late, but now have encountered Morgause! _

_Who do you think the one survivor is...?_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The Druid Boy

Morgause lead Merlin and Morgana through what remained of the Druid village. There was nothing left but tattered remains of cloaks and tents scattered across the ground. Smoke hung in the air, draping over branches of bare trees and stinging their eyes, but it seemed the fires themselves had gone out. Merlin felt like he was being lead through fog to somewhere distant and unknown, and he didn't like it.

Finally they reached a tent that was still standing made of dark brown material, not the types Merlin had seen Druids live in. Morgause paused outside it, explaining that she had used magic to create this one when she found the survivor. She peered inside, and then beckoned Merlin and Morgana to join her, but to keep quiet.

Merlin was last to step into the tent. From the outside it didn't look like much, but on the inside there looked like enough room to house about three people. It was also a little warmer inside the tent, but for some reason that made Merlin shiver. He didn't know why he felt so nervous, perhaps it was because this was far from what he expected to happen when they reached the Druid camp.

Sitting in the tent, wrapped up in a blanket to keep warm, was a boy. He had short, black hair, which Morgana thought was in a way similar to Merlin's, but Merlin himself didn't notice. He had large, blue eyes that spoke a thousand words of fear and confusion and pain, and yet they were full of mystery, and he stayed silent. There was a bandage on his left arm, a few specks of blood seeping through the white material. The pale boy stared silently up at the new people who had entered the tent, and didn't move.

"Mordred, this is Merlin and Morgana. Merlin and Morgana, this is our survivor." Morgause explained. Her voice was sweet and kind in the presence of the boy, but she lowered her voice to talk to Merlin and Morgana. "I found him hiding amongst the dead Druids, just as the knights were about to burn the bodies. I only came just in time to save him and keep him safe. I've only learned his name, but apart from that he has been silent."

Morgana went white with shock at these words. _Hiding amongst the dead?_ "But he's nothing but a child!" She hissed, her heart suddenly burning with passionate sympathy. She thought her childhood had been bad, but never once had she had to hide amongst the bodies of her fellow men, which were about to burned...the thought made her sick. "And what happened to his arm?" She added.

"A wound afflicted by a Knight of Camelot's sword. I have done what I can, but healing wounds is not my strong point." Morgause admitted.

The boy continued to stare up at them as the three adults spoke. His unblinking eyes were making Merlin feel uncomfortable, but when Morgana turned to look at Mordred her heart swelled with sympathy and compassion.

Morgause watched Morgana closely, and then said softly, "He's a little shy, but you can say hello to him. He won't bite."

Morgana slowly made her way further into the tent and crouched down beside the boy. "Mordred? I'm Morgana."

The boy didn't reply, but a flicker of a smile cross his face. His eyes darted up to Morgana's face and then stared down at the floor.

"I understand you're scared Mordred. I know what you're thinking," Morgana explained. "The world you knew has fallen apart, and you're too young to understand, and now strangers have come and you're scared, scared of why they're in a place you have only known as home. But the stranger will turn out to be a friend, and will help you. I have been in a similar position as you Mordred, scared and alone for so long, then saved by a stranger. We're your friends Mordred, and we're going to stay here and look after you."

Mordred looked back up into Morgana's face, and gave another small smile. Morgana smiled warmly back, and then a voice, belonging to a young boy, suddenly echoed through her head.

_Thank you Morgana, my friend._

Morgana leapt up with surprise, and was fearful, but Morgause laid a comforting hand on her shoulder before Merlin could react. "It's fine, Druids often communicate with each other using just their mind. It's how I managed to find out his name. Mordred doesn't mean any harm, I think he's too scared to speak, even inside his head. But he spoke to you, and that's a big step, he trusts you. I don't think anyone here has been through what he has, but at least you can relate to him. You will be a good companion to have around."

At this point Merlin cleared his throat and spoke. The words of them staying in this Druid camp were unnerving him. "Err, Morgana, could I have a word please? Outside."

Morgana looked annoyed at being commanded about in such a way, and being separated from the boy already. But she nodded and followed Merlin outside the tent. Morgause and Mordred stayed inside, waiting.

"What's the matter?" She asked, "you look worried about something."

"I don't think we can stay here Morgana," said Merlin in a low whisper, to try to avoid being over-heard by the two in the tent.

Morgana was at once annoyed by this. "Why not?"

"Because this place clearly isn't face Morgana, look around you! This is nothing more than a graveyard now, and the people who did this could just be round the corner, they could come back." Merlin could tell his words were having no affect, so he hissed, "they were looking for you Morgana. The Camelot guards were here because they were searching for you. They somehow worked out we would come here, or stumbled across this place of magic while looking for you. We could have walked into a trap. We cannot stay here."

But Morgana's eyes were hardened by these words. "That gives all the more reason for us to stay. I caused this, I may as well stay and do what I can to make up for it. If you say they will come back again, how much chance will Morgause and Mordred have alone?"

Merlin hesitated, "All right, how about we take them away with us?" It wasn't what he wanted, he didn't trust these strangers as Morgana did, but at least it would get them away from this place. The smoke from the fires had almost cleared, but the memories of what happened here would take a lifetime to fade, and there could be ghosts as well as Camelot soldiers.

But Morgana shook her head. "Mordred is injured, we couldn't take him far, and if we did we might make him worse. Don't you think Morgause would have taken him away from this place if she thought she could?"

"Not if she thought she would find us here," Merlin muttered to himself.

"What did you say?" Morgana's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Nothing," Merlin said quickly, he didn't want this to turn into a full-blown argument. Morgana obviously felt responsibility for caring for the boy and staying with these people, even though they had just met, and she regarded them with no suspicion. "I just don't think we should stay here, I'm worried for you."

Morgana's eyes softened at this, but her argument did not change. "Please Merlin, I understand that you may be fearful of this place, but now we're here we cannot simply turn our backs. That boy can't be more than ten years old, he's frightened and alone and he has no one, his world has fallen apart. When my world fell apart, I needed people by my side, but instead I was locked away because I was a monster. He is no monster, he does not deserve this, he needs all the help he can get. I won't be able to forgive myself if I just left that injured boy, after I promised to help him. You have magic, you can protect us if we run into any danger, and I can learn to protect us too. Please Merlin, jut lt us stay a few days."

Merlin couldn't help those beautiful, sympathetic eyes staring into his, and he couldn't stand the fact that Morgana was beginning to beg. His heart was filled with doubt and worry about this place and these people, but his love for Morgana was stronger.

"All right, we'll stay for a little bit. For you Morgana, I'll let us stay."

Morgana broke into a joyful smile and reached up to kiss Merlin on the lips. "Thank you, thank you for understanding." She took her hand in his and gave another, smaller smile, "what would I do without you?" She said.

Merlin smiled back, but didn't say anything as Morgana lad him back into the tent. Morgause seemed pleased to see them back again and started talking enthusiastically with Morgana. Merlin hung back, trying not to feel so uneasy, but he couldn't help but notice how the young Druid boy wouldn't stop staring at him.

_Beware of the people you will meet._

* * *

_So, the one survivor is Mordred! Kinda obvious I know, and those of you who reviewed guessed it, but I couldn't help leaving it on a little cliffy :)_

_And that is the third option you voted for in my Tallest Tower vote - the appearance of young Mordred, yay! :D And now Merlin has agreed to stay with Morgana in the wood and help Mordred and Morgause - what do you think of that?_


	18. Chapter 18

_Slightly shorter chapter this time, but I hope you like it all the same :) And we've reached over 100 reviews everyone! :D thank you everyone who have reviewed so far, please keep them up! :)_

* * *

Chapter 18

The Familiar Stranger

"We are very grateful for your offer to stay with us and help Mordred," said Morgause when Morgana re-entered the cave and announced that they would be staying to help. "He could do with some more company."

Morgana beamed. She did not have much opportunity to help people, and she desperately wanted to give something back, besides, in a way this was her fault. "It's nothing, we're happy to do it," she assured Morgause.

"Although I'm not sure how long we will be able to stay," Merlin put in behind her, as politely as possible so as not to bring up any tension or arguments. "I just don't feel the forest is safe for us all, perhaps when Mordred has recovered we should move on."

Morgause glanced behind Morgana to look closely at Merlin, then smiled. "I understand your concern Merlin, a crime scene does not feel like the safest place on Earth. We shall see though."

"Is there anything we can do at the moment?" Morgana put in, "Merlin lived with a physician, he might know how to treat wounds."

Merlin didn't like how Morgana used the word 'lived', he sometimes forgot he would never be able to go back to Camelot again, and he missed what had become his home, living with Gaius who was the closest person he would ever have to a father. He also wasn't so sure why he didn't like information about his life being given away to Morgause, whose eyes glittered and she smiled again at these words.

She turned her attention to Merlin, "Why, I think that would be very useful. Would you happen to know any herbs to help heal wounds Merlin? I have heard that there are such plants that can do the trick, but I do not know which."

The Young Warlock nodded, "My knowledge is not the best, but I know of herbs and plants that you can find to help wounds."

"Would you mind seeing if we have any in this forest?"

There was a slight, awkward pause as the three occupants of the tent looked at Merlin, and Merlin felt very uncomfortable about leaving Morgana with these two strangers. But how could he say no? It would just make him sound like he wanted the boy to suffer, maybe even die, and he wasn't that type of person.

He nodded, "Of course." He glanced at Morgana, "I won't be long." He said before leaving her with the strangers.

Once Merlin had left the tent, Morgause's smile returned to Morgana. "I was thinking of preparing some food, Mordred needs to keep his strength up and I'm sure you two are hungry. Would you care to help me?"

Morgana nodded, "I don't know much about cooking," she admitted.

"Oh don't worry, it's perfectly simple, I'll help you." Said Morgause, "some of the Druid's food stocks missed the fire, I expect it's been a while since you've had some fresh food."

And that was how Morgana found herself sitting in the tent, with Mordred silently dozing, preparing a few fresh vegetables for a stew with a mysterious fellow witch.

"I must admit I have been much looking forward to meeting you Morgana," Morgause said after a few minutes of silence.

Morgana looked up at her, surprised, and then slightly suspicious. "Why? I don't know you, did you know we would come here? As a matter of fact, how did you know our names?" It suddenly hit Morgana that she was placing a lot of trust in someone she hardly knew, not every stranger who stumbled across her was as friendly as Merlin.

But Morgause calmed her. "You have nothing to fear of me Morgana, I understand there is a lot to take in, but I suppose you are use to having to do that now. Yes I know who you are, and I came to the Druid camp because I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to help you, Merlin is not the only one who wants to help you, who wants to look after you. Don't you feel that we are connected in some way?"

Morgana paused. She looked into Morgause's eyes and thought that yes, there was some sort of connection. She had trusted and offered to stay with this woman within a few minutes of meeting her, because she somehow knew she could trust her. Even though she was a stranger who appeared out of nowhere, knowing their names and admitting she had been looking for Morgana, Morgana did not feel afraid. She didn't feel like she had just met a stranger, this person was more familiar than a stranger. "I suppose so..." she admitted. "But why look for me now?"

"And to tell the truth I didn't even know you were alive until a year ago." Morgause explained, "A rumour spread on the wind, talks of ghosts within the walls of Camelot, a spirit of a young woman locked in a tower. I do not believe in ghosts, but when I heard the story I had a feeling I knew who it was...so I started searching for more information. The Kingdom had been told you died when you were a child, but I realised that the King must have just deceived his people, it was easy enough to do. And if that has happened, it means a that you are still alive, but locked away. I knew it was a long shot, and the journey to Camelot would not be a short one, but I decided to take the risk all the same. However by the time I arrived in Camelot the whole castle was in disarray, because a mysterious young woman had escaped. I knew then my suspicions had been right, but I had missed my chance. I stayed in the castle for a few days to try and learn more about what had happened. When I heard that Uther was sending soldiers out to a Druid camp to find you, I knew I had to follow them. I knew what damage Uther's men could do, and what might happen if they caught you. But as you can see, I arrived too late." She bowed her head in sadness.

Silence fell. Morgana found it hard to believe that while she was locked away, someone had been looking for her. It didn't make her feel afraid, like Uther's search for her had, but it made her realise that there was more to everything than she had witnessed. It even made her feel...special. Someone was taking the effort to look for her even though they had never met, does that mean she was important?

And it was more than that. She looked at Morgause, the familiar stranger. How was it possible to feel a connection between someone she had never met? As if old friends in a past life had been reunited.

The silence was suddenly broken by the sound of footsteps outside, making Morgause and Morgana jump. They peered out the tent to see Merlin standing there, herbs in hand.

"These might help," he said.

Morgause broke into a smile when she realised there was nothing to fear. "Thank you Merlin," she said, stepping out of the tent. "Let us hope they do the trick. Why don't you and Morgana start preparing them and the rest of the food? I'll go and look for some more firewood, we will be needing some soon." She was about to leave but then she paused, "oh, and I'm very much looking forward to learning more about you Morgana, and you can learn a little more about me."

And with that she disappeared into the trees.


	19. Chapter 19

_Apologies for the late update, it's been a busy week and I've been ill, I don't think I even got round to replying to reviews for chapter 18, so sorry to those didn't get a reply, but just to let you know your comments were really appreciated and I thank you for reviewing :)_

_Anyway, I'll let you get on with the chapter, not my best, but I hope you like it :)_

* * *

Chapter 19

The Lover's Quarrel

A day passed, and Morgana had not felt happier than since she had first stepped over the border of Camelot, and realised that she was truly free. She enjoyed the company of Morgause, and within a few hours had decided that she would be Mordred's protector, her maternal nature coming to light for the first time now that there was a child to care for. It was easy to forget that this wood was a graveyard, once filled with life that was forced to run screaming as their homes were destroyed after having committed no crime. Morgana was happy living amongst the trees, it was as if she had finally found home. There was no need to keep on running, and she had jobs to do now, once again she could prove herself useful. There was no sign of Camelot Knights patrolling the forest either, she, Merlin and her new companions were safe.

However in the meantime Merlin's mood was taking a turn for the worse. He didn't completely trust Morgause and Mordred, even though they appeared harmless, for the words of his mother and the Dragon still echoed through his head. While Morgana spent most of the time in the tent, taking care of Mordred and giving the strangers company, Merlin wandered the wood, looking out for trouble. The trees were silent, the world was empty, but they didn't let Merlin forget what had happened there. Every now and then he would see a remnant of a Druid tent, or a piece of clothing, and it reminded him that they weren't even living on top of a battle field. This was nothing short of a massacre. They shouldn't be here. And danger could still be just around the corner.

It didn't take long for Morgana to notice Merlin's bad mood, but she couldn't understand why his brow remained furrowed and he kicked the leaves on the ground restlessly. She hoped it was just because he was worried about the Camelot Knights, and as soon as he realised that they were safe here, he would become his old self again.

Another day passed, and then another, and Merlin remained silent and solemn, wandering through the trees alone, as if deep in thought.

In the end Morgana lost her patience, and she confronted him.

"Is there something interesting about that tree root?"

A sudden, slightly harsh voice interrupted Merlin's daydreaming, he didn't even realise he had been staring so intently at a tree root poking its head out of the earth. He looked up to see Morgana standing in front of him, hands on her hips.

"No...I was just...thinking," he said, taken aback by her appearance and question. Truth to be told he had been thinking about her, because he was worried. Since he had entered the forest something had been worrying him; the strangers, Morgana, the odd snapping of a twig that could be a Camelot Knight hiding just behind a tree. His mind couldn't rest, he couldn't convince himself that they were safe, and it made him worry all the more.

Morgana sighed, and her hands went back down to her side, she looked more sad and concerned than irritated now. "That's all you've been doing for these past couple of days, thinking on your own, hardly saying anything. Why don't you talk to us? Why don't you tell me what's on your mind?"

Merlin shrugged, "I just..." then he sighed, "I think you know what's on my mind."

Morgana sighed, "Morgause again? Merlin, that woman means no harm, she says all she wants to do is look after Mordred, and take care of me."

"You? Why do you need taking care of? I can look after you if you need someone." Merlin didn't mean to snap, but he didn't like how Morgana said Morgause wanted to 'take care' of her, what was that supposed to mean?

Morgana's eyes narrowed, "I don't need just one person in my life to look after me Merlin. I want friends too, and Morgause has become my friend, and I would take care of her as well if she needed to be taken care of, and we're both looking after Mordred. There's nothing wrong with wanting to help out a stranger, surely that's what you did for me?"

She was right, but that didn't calm Merlin's anxious spirit, because Morgause was not like him, there was something underneath that kind smile. "I thought I was your friend," he found himself mumbling.

"You're more than a friend to me, and you know that." Morgana replied, in a voice that somehow conveyed her love but also a warning that Merlin was starting to push things too far. "I can have more than one person in my life."

Merlin found himself speaking words again he knew he should have kept in his heart. "I gave up all the people in my life just for you," he murmured, "so then it was just you and me running for the hills. You are the only person in my life now."

These words took Morgana by surprise, and she both angered and sympathised with them. She decided to become more sympathetic. "You made a sacrifice Merlin, a sacrifice which I will forever be grateful for, but it doesn't mean that you can't make new friends, have new companions." But these words made Merlin involuntary shiver, and Morgana grew agitated. "What is it now?" She snapped.

Merlin sighed, but decided that perhaps she should know the words that were plaguing him. "Since we left Camelot I have been twice warned of the people I will meet on our journey. One of them was from my mother and another a very powerful creature who told me in a dream. They are not words I can easily forget or discard, then all of a sudden through the ashes of a destroyed camp stands a stranger, someone we hardly know, who we are now living with, and that is why I'm afraid."

Silence fell. Morgana stared at Merlin. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" She whispered.

Merlin shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't want to worry you, I just kept it to myself, and hoped we wouldn't run into any strangers, and yet here we are." He paused, "do you understand now?"

Morgana nodded, it did make sense, why Merlin seemed so worried when being around Mordred and Morgause, she didn't feel so angry with him anymore, she supposed she would have felt the same thing. "But there's no need for you to feel afraid of these strangers anymore," she assured him, "I have talked to them, and they are no longer strangers to me. They are good people, they mean no harm, and Morgause said she could teach me..."

"Teach you?" Merlin interrupted, Morgana's words had not convinced him to change his mind about these people, and now they were filling him with more concern. "Teach you what?"

"There's no need to snap, there's nothing wrong with Morgause wanting to teach me something. She said she could teach me how to use magic too, and use to use my knife-"

"Your what?"

"My knife...don't you remember Merlin?" Suddenly Morgana disappeared around the corner, taking Merlin completely by surprise, but she returned just as quickly, holding the knife in her hand. "The dagger you gave me as a gift, so I could look after myself. I carried it all the way with me, in fact I forgot I had it, when the bandits attacked I didn't even think of using it, they came so suddenly..." she looked down at its shining blade, turning it slowly so that the sunlight glistened upon the metal. "But Morgause has promised me that that won't happen again, and she'll teach me how to use magic and the dagger to defend myself. I can finally put it to use, the use you gave it to me for Merlin, to protect myself."

Merlin felt a great churning in his stomach as he watched the beautiful woman gently handling the beautiful dagger, but the dagger was deadly. He had never realised until now, stupid as it seems, that he had given Morgana a deadly weapon. Why would he ever want to give a piece of violence as a gift? Why did he do such a foolish thing? And why was it just now that the dagger, his own gift to her, made him feel so uneasy?

"I always hoped it wouldn't come to you actually having to use it, that you would never have to learn to use it" Merlin suddenly found himself confessing. There was a short pause, before he suddenly said, "I thought I was going to teach you magic?"

Morgana's eyes, softened by his words that Merlin hoped she would never actually have to use the dagger, hardened like stone at these. "So did I, but it's been days since you said you would and you haven't taught me one thing. In fact-"

But before Morgana could finish her sentence, which would have probably started another argument and questions Merlin found himself uneasy to answer, there was the sound of footsteps, and both of them turned to see Morgause suddenly standing within the trees.

"It's Mordred," she said, her eyes wide with worry. "He's getting worse."


	20. Chapter 20

_Slightly quicker update this time :) hope you like the chapter!_

Chapter 20

The Desperate Questions

It was Morgana's worst nightmare. It seemed Mordred's wound had become infected, and he had turned gravely ill. He still remained silent, but you could see the pain in his eyes, and his face was deathly pale. Merlin checked the wound on his arm, but said nothing. He didn't want to tell Morgana that there was still no sign of healing, and Mordred was likely to get worse, she was in enough distress already.

In fact taking care of Mordred became an obsession for Morgana after the young boy fell ill. She refused to sleep, preferring to stay awake and watch over him in case any change came about, she was too worried to eat, saying every time that she had no appetite, and she never left the tent. Merlin felt his heart clench with worry as he watched Morgana gently stroking the boy's head as he dozed, her eyes wide with fear as if her own survival depended on Mordred. Merlin wished Gaius was here, he would know what to do to help the boy, and then Morgana could become her old self again. He didn't like this change in her, and felt that this constant worry and care for a boy she hardly knew wasn't normal.

As Merlin began to worry more and more about Morgana, while Morgana grew more and more worried about Mordred, so did his suspicion grow once again about the people they were living with, and his heart was clenched with doubt. He tried to persuade himself that perhaps he had been wrong, as Morgana said, but in his dreams he was plagued by the sights of fleeing Druids and burning flames, and Morgause standing in the centre of it, a cruel smile on her face. She too was worried about Mordred, but not as much as Morgana. She didn't spend all her time in the tent, and she often gave herself other things to do, occupying herself with collecting food or firewood, and leaving the care of the young boy with the fearful Morgana.

"Is there something you can do Merlin?" Morgana begged in one conversation, when Merlin peered into the tent to ask how Mordred was, and if she was OK. "Aren't there any magic spells that could cure him?"

Merlin shook his head sadly, "I don't know any spells, I had a book that may have been able to tell me something, but I left it back it Camelot..." Morgana bowed her head in grief, and Merlin felt guilty as if he had refused to help the boy out of spite.

While this conversation was going on, Mordred had been asleep on Morgana's lap, but when Merlin turned to leave, he caught sight of the young boy opening an eye and stare at him. Once again Merlin felt a cloud of suspicion descend over him, and no matter how much he tried he couldn't shake it off. Why was he still feeling like something was terribly wrong? The boy was truly sick, but there was something else, hidden in his silence.

In the end, Merlin decided to confront his worries.

There was a rare moment in which Merlin found himself alone with Mordred. He was sitting in the tent, sheltering from the rain, he could hear it tapping against the roof of the tent. Morgana at last was getting some sleep, she was sitting beside Mordred, but her head was down and her eyes were closed. Morgause was somewhere outside in the rain, she had gone to find them some more food and hadn't yet returned. However while Morgana was sleeping and Morgause was missing, Mordred was awake for once, so it was just him and Merlin, sitting in the tent and listening to the sound of the rain.

"Morgana takes good care of you, I hope you know that," Merlin spoke into the silence.

Mordred didn't say anything, he just stared at him with icy blue eyes, a confliction of thoughts and emotions on his face that Merlin couldn't quite decipher. It unnerved him.

"But you _know_ she takes too good care of you, and she constantly worries over you. You, a boy who she hardly knows and doesn't talk. We only know your name, that's all, we don't know who you really are, or where you really come from. Yet Morgana treats you like a son, a son that has to keep on living with her, or else the world will fall apart. Now, I am no expert such things, but I don't think that's normal."

Mordred continued to stare at him. The only response to Merlin's statement was more pattering rain.

He leaned a little further forward towards the Druid boy. "And it makes me wonder what you're doing here, what's your purpose. I understand that you're injured, and you've seen some terrible things. But surely you'd want to run, run from this place? But instead you just sit there in silence, and Morgana falls for your innocence and weakness. This place isn't safe, you must know that. So it makes me wonder why you want to stay, and I also wonder why Morgause is here as well. She didn't come here to help the Druids against the attacks, she came here to find Morgana, and I think she might have told you why."

Merlin didn't realise it, but his eyes were glistening with jealously as he spoke. His voice had become low, rough and suspicious. His whole body tensed as he glared into the Druid boy's staring eyes, as if trying to dig up all the secrets from inside him. If Morgana woke at that moment she wouldn't recognise the man sitting in the tent with her. But luckily she dozed on, while Merlin waited for Mordred to reply, but the boy still stayed silent.

After a pause Merlin started to calm down, he sighed sadly and leaned back. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to scare you, I'm just worried about Morgana. I want to take care of her, but she's greatly troubled at the moment, troubled with your health, and I don't like to see her like this. I think we both want what's best for her, and sometimes..." Merlin shrugged, "I just get suspicious of strangers. I still don't know who you and Morgause are."

Then Mordred spoke for the first time. Not out loud, but his voice suddenly echoed through Merlin's mind:

_But I know who you are, Emrys._

Merlin jumped up. The boy suddenly speaking to him had filled him with surprise, but what was more worrying was the words he said. How could this little boy living in a Druid village far away, know who he was? And Morgause knew his name too.

"Why did you call me Emrys?" Merlin asked, but Mordred had shrunk back into silence. "What do you know about me?" He demanded, but there was no reply. He knelt down in front of Mordred again, lowering his voice. "I know the Druids sometimes talk of me, I have met Druids before and they have told me, they call me Emrys. But how should you know, and why? And Morgause knew my name too, the name my mother gave me, she knew who we were before we stepped into the camp." Merlin's voice grew louder as he began to panic, and Mordred remained silent. "And you did too, I can see it in your eyes. Tell me, how do you know who we are? What do you want with us?"

"Is there is a problem?"

Merlin leapt up again with surprise and slight fear, but this time it was because of the voice coming from behind him. He turned to see Morgause standing at the entrance of the tent, watching him intensely. Her cloak was soaking wet from walking out in the rain, and she pulled her dripping hood back from her head as she waited for Merlin to respond.

"I was just talking to Mordred...I just wanted to ask... how do you know who me and Morgana are, why are you here?" Merlin demanded, now feeling very flustered.

Morgause sighed and entered further into the tent. "You're suspicious of me Merlin, I know you are. I see it in your eyes and I hear it in your voice, and Morgana tells me too that you don't trust us. But believe me when I say we mean no harm."

But Merlin shook his head. "I'm sorry, I just find that hard to believe..."

"I know this must be difficult for you Merlin," said Morgause kindly. "All you want to do is take care of Morgana, keep her safe, and then suddenly these two people you don't know have strolled into your life, and you don't know if we mean harm or not, or why we're even here. But believe me I want the best for Morgana, as you do. I mean her no harm. We're staying here because we need to help each other." She smiled as if this answered everything, but it left Merlin with yet more questions. Why did she want to look after Morgana? Why did she want the best for someone she had never met? Did Morgause want help in return to, and if so, what? And how did she know they were coming to the woods in the first place.

However before Merlin could ask any of these questions, Morgana suddenly awoke from her slumber. She looked up, bleary eyed, at the worried Merlin and smiling Morgause.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

Morgause smiled again, "Nothing, we were just talking. You've woken just in time. I've just come back from searching the woods for some dinner, not much, but we have a nice collection of mushrooms for this evening. Are you hungry?"

For once Morgana nodded, brightening up at the thought of food. Merlin nodded silently too, knowing that his chance to ask some desperate questions had been lost.


	21. Chapter 21

_We're back in Camelot for this chapter! Hope you like it, reviews much appreciated :)_

* * *

Chapter 21

The Letter M

Uther sat on his throne, looking down at the trembling figure before him, frustration clear in his eyes as he thought through the past few days events.

His Knights had reached the Druid camp and destroyed it, but there had been no sign of Morgana. It was Uther's last hope, he didn't know where to search after that, but he was not ready to give up on Morgana yet. He knew what his people thought of this strange behaviour, the concerned and judging eyes of servants he passed, the silence from his advisors, the switching of glances between Knights. But he didn't care, he wasn't going to give up on finding Morgana, not yet.

However, there was now something else that had come to the fore-front of Uther's mind.

There had been one more survivor at the camp other than Mordred. A much older Druid who had begged Uther's army not to kill him because he had something vitally important to the King, something to warn him.

Uther wasn't impressed when instead of Morgana being brought back into Camelot, it was a lean Druid, with a pale, nervous, clean-shaven face and a bald head. His grey eyes spoke of fear as he bowed down in front of the King, in his torn red Druid clothing. Apparently what this Druid had to say was more important than the men trying to find Morgana. Uther was already losing his patience with the young man before he even spoke.

"I have come to warn you, my Lord." Said the Druid, shaking a little with fear, he found it hard to look up into the King's face.

"Why would someone like you, help someone like me?" Uther muttered. He was fed up with strange, mistrusting people coming into his castle to give him news he should already know.

The Druid glanced up into Uther's eyes, and then back down at the floor. "I am a Seer, my Lord. I can predict the future-"

"I know what a Seer is. And you should know that I don't approve of people like you. So why have been brought before me?"

"Because I have seen something in my mind's eye, something that came to me in a dream. I did not predict your men coming to our home, but when I saw them I begged them not to kill me and to take me to you instead, so I can warn you of what I have seen."

Uther leaned a little further forward on his throne, "In that case, it better be worth my while."

The Druid took a deep breath. "There is a threat to you, my Lord. A danger approaching, growing, brewing miles away. I do not know who this person is, but I see their eyes and they are filled with hatred for you. As time passes the eyes turn colder, eyes prepared to kill. You have an unknown enemy, I don't even think the enemy knows yet that you are the one they hate. But the time is approaching and you will face a deadly threat. This person may well be the cause of your downfall, unless you do something."

Uther paused, thinking about these words. "But you don't know who this person is? Your 'mind's eye' that you see this threat, you cannot see who it is?" He asked.

"Nothing, just their eyes. But I see a letter, Sire. That's all I see, a letter that is connected to them. The letter M." Replied the Druid.

Silence descended into the Hall, making the Druid feel even more afraid. He had not foreseen his fate in coming here, but he knew he had to do the right thing, and he just hoped that the King knew that, and would let him go in peace.

Uther thought long and hard about what the Druid had just told him. So there was a threat to his life, but the Druid didn't know who this person was, why, or when they would do it. But they would create is 'downfall'. All the Druid knew is the letter M, which hardly narrowed down anything.

He didn't know why the Druid had come to tell him this, because this was a King who didn't think that people of magic had a motive of kindness, even towards the enemy. But he didn't doubt that the Druid was telling the truth. Perhaps it was a Druid who was planning to kill him, a whole group of them who called them a name under the initial 'M', and this was one who decided he would try and benefit himself from abandoning the group and telling the King of their plans, but not giving enough away so his fellows could be caught.

Uther was a King. He was used to having threats on his life, this message would make no difference to him. He was aware the danger he lived in, that some people had their eyes filled with hatred towards him. But no one had stopped him ruling Camelot yet, and they wouldn't any time soon.

So now he just had to decide what to do with the Druid, who was taking deep, steady breaths, trying to keep calm.

He glanced to the guards who stood scattered around the Great Hall.

"I appreciate you coming and telling me this news, Druid." Uther spoke into the silence. "But it is of no use to a King who is used to facing unknown enemies every day. If you cannot give me sufficient information about who this person is, then you cannot help me."

"I'm sorry Sire," the Druid began, "every Seer is limited with what they see, and I have never been a powerful one. But-"

"However, the attention must now be drawn to you." Uther interrupted, his voice suddenly harsh. "A person of magic walking through my Kingdom. I will not have it."

The Druid trembled at these words. "Forgive me Sire, but I felt I had to tell you what I knew. I can leave Camelot by tonight, you won't see me again-"

"That's not good enough. How am I to know you are not this mysterious 'M' who has come into the Kingdom to plea with me, and then cut me down? A cunning plan indeed, but one that will not work with me. You should know the penalty of coming into Camelot, you should not have come here. What happens next is your fault."

With a nod of his head, the guards advanced towards the Druid, who was now beginning to panic.

"But Sire, I beg of you! I meant to harm, I wouldn't risk coming into Camelot if it wasn't anything important. I just wanted to help you-"

"You may say that you mean no harm, but any person with magic who enters my Kingdom is a traitor and a threat, and the punishment for being a traitor is death." Uther's eyes were as hard and cold as stone as he spoke. "Take him away."

The Druid's eyes widened with terror as the guard's advanced. "But Sire, I meant no harm! I didn't do anything wrong, I wanted to help! I am a peaceful person! Please, I can leave Camelot and never return-"

"If I bend the rules for one man, then the rules will weaken, and I will have to bend it more and more, and before you know it anarchy will return to my Kingdom. I will not take such a risk." Uther said, standing as he watched with cold eyes the Druid being dragged off by the guards to the dungeons. He was still sobbing and begging for his life, but they fell on deaf ears. When magic was involved, Uther's heart turned to ice.

The great Hall doors slammed behind the Druid as he was taken out the room by the guards, too shocked and distressed to stand up by himself. Uther tried to block out his cries as they echoed around the Hall and slowly died away.

There was a brief silence, when the doors opened again, and this time Arthur marched in, his face filled with confusion. "What just happened?"

Uther shrugged, as if it was nothing. "A Druid had been brought to me to tell me of some great doom, a load of nonsense by the sounds of it, he didn't realise Kings face such threats every day. I've just had him taken down to the dungeons, he'll be executed tomorrow."

"Why?"

"He is a person of magic, you should know the law better than anyone."

Arthur stared at his father, eyes wide. "And you decided not to include me in this?"

The great King shrugged again. "I didn't think it would be any of your concern."

"But clearly he meant no harm Sire, if he came to the Kingdom just to warn you." Arthur said, trying to find his way around an execution of a seemingly innocent person, he felt as if he deserved to have a say in this man's life. "You should have seen his face. I passed him in the corridor, the Druid was close to fainting, begging for his life. Don't you think execution is too harsh?"

"Maybe, but I have to keep the law the same for all." Uther said, his voice void of emotion.

There was a pause. "Did you even know his name?" Arthur said, his voice a dangerously low pitch.

"No." Uther admitted, he hadn't even considered it as he sat back down on his throne. He gave a small smile. "Maybe it began with M."

Arthur didn't reply to the joke only Uther could understand. He was too astounded to say anything, and anger bubbled in his veins. He turned and stormed out the Hall, not looking back.


	22. Chapter 22

_Slightly shorter chapter this time, but hope you like it :)_

_I'm thinking of perhaps doing another Mergana one shot, it's been months since I've written one, but I can't think of a decent storyline. Does anyone have any ideas of a good Mergana one shot, or a general Merlin one shot? If you do let me know! :)_

Chapter 22

The Scream

A cry ripped through the trees of the silent woods. Merlin was deep within the trees collecting firewood, spending more time alone with his thoughts and worries, but he heard it loud and clear. His first thought was Morgana, and his heart leapt with fear. He dropped the wood he held in his arms and ran back to the tent.

Morgana jumped out of her a skin and her heart went wild with fear when the silent Mordred suddenly let out a terrible cry of pain. The whole tent shook with it. It only lasted a few seconds but it would echo in Morgana's heart for a long time. Immediately she turned to the boy, whose eyes were wide with pain.

"What is it? What's the matter? Mordred, tell me what's wrong!" She said desperately.

"What happened?" Morgause was only just outside the tent when she heard the cry, and she rushed in, her voice filled with worry.

Mordred had gone completely stiff, and tears were rolling down his cheeks. Morgana tried to put her arms around him. "I don't know! He just cried out..."

Mordred looked up into Morgause's eyes, and sent a single word to her mind:

_Amicus._

"No," Morgause said softly, getting down on her knees beside Mordred, thinking hard about something. "How could that be? But I thought...You don't suppose...Uther?"

The young boy gave the smallest of nods. Morgause gave a sad sigh and put her head in her hands.

"What's the matter?" Morgana asked, worried that Morgause was now also looking fairly distressed, and was suddenly speaking to Mordred as if he had just told her something. "What's wrong?"

"I managed to talk to Mordred a little when I first found him. I asked him who he lived with in this camp, he said he stayed with someone called Amicus. I don't know if he was a relation or just a friend, but he was the closest thing Mordred had to a parent. I asked him where Amicus had gone, and all he would say is that he before he hid away he caught a glimpse of Amicus being dragged off by the Camelot soldiers. I assumed that meant he had been killed...but it appears not."

Morgana was still confused. "Why does it appear not now?"

"Because Mordred just felt his death."

There was a pause, Mordred pressed himself against Morgana as she hugged him tightly, and felt as if she shared his pain at this news. But there was also anger, anger that someone had hurt Mordred in such a way that he had cried out, killing his only friend. "You said...Uther, why?"

"Because if Amicus was still alive until a few moments ago, then I think Uther is the only explanation for his death," Morgause explained. "I had heard the name Amicus before, it took me a while to remember where from, but then I realised, he was a Seer. Someone who can predict the future. He was not a strong one, but he was a Seer none the less, and their usefulness and power makes them well known. That was where I had heard his name from. And the only reason why Amicus would not have been killed when everyone else was, was because he had seen something of the future, something he had to tell the King, or felt he could bargain with, so he must have been taken from the camp and brought before Uther."

"So...he wanted to tell Uther something, and in return, Uther had him killed?" Morgana said slowly, she glanced down at Mordred. He didn't move, but there was a look in his eye that told her Morgause had worked it out, she was right.

There was sadness in Morgause's eyes. "The Druids are peaceful people, they meant no harm, I had never heard a bad word against Amicus, he probably wanted to help the King in some way, and in return stay alive and free. But in the eyes of Uther no person of magic is innocent, no person with magic deserves mercy."

There had only been a few occasions in Morgana's life when she felt such a rage as she did now. An anger that seeped through her veins like poison and took over her completely, until all she could feel was a fury burning like fire through her. Her grip had tightened around Mordred but she hadn't noticed, and she didn't realise how her beautiful eyes had turned ugly and dark with rage.

How dare Uther do this, how dare he kill so many innocent people, how dare he hurt her Mordred! The selfish King had no right to make anyone scream. Morgause was right, there was no mercy for people with magic, he wouldn't care about people like Mordred. Morgana remembered her own fear when she looked up into the fiery eyes of the King and thought that the end had come, just because she had magic. She had never done anything wrong, and neither had Mordred, and neither had this Amicus. Yet Uther still felt the need to betray and destroy and kill. What right did he have to do such a thing? The man was evil.

At first Morgana was so angry she couldn't speak, but then her words came out in low hisses.

"How could he do such a thing? How dare he. None of the people Uther kill or lock away have done anything wrong. No one deserves his wrath. I've seen his eyes and they are cold, but there are still some things that he does that surprises me. He had no right to this. I hate him, you know. At first I feared him, but now all I feel is hate."

"Morgana..." Morgause said slowly, "I think there's something you should know..."

Just at that moment Merlin burst into the tent, panting, eyes wide. "I heard a cry, I came as soon as I could, what happened?" He glanced at the people in the tent. The sad Morgause, the furious Morgana, and Mordred who looked like a combination of those two emotions and a hundred others.

Morgause stood up and faced Merlin with a sad sigh. "It's all right Merlin, Mordred had a bad dream that's all, it's nothing to worry about. We're here to look after him."

Merlin turned his attention to Morgana, he didn't quite believe Morgause, he had never heard anyone awake from a bad dream with such a terrible cry. "Morgana, is everything all right?" He asked.

She nodded, although she didn't look too certain, and her weak smile wasn't convincing. "Yes Merlin, everything's fine, sorry that it startled you."

"Well, for now everything's all right, but we might catch a chill with night coming soon, and I don't have much wood to keep a fire burning strong." Morgause cut in, in a matter-of-fact voice.

Merlin nodded, taking the hint, but his eyes didn't leave Morgana, "Yes, sorry, I'll go and collect some more," and he dragged himself out the tent with sadness in his heart that he felt there was nothing he could do for Morgana, who was clearly in distress, and Morgause just wanted him out the tent.

With Merlin gone, Morgause immediately turned back to Morgana. "I think there's something you should know Morgana," she said again, "it will be difficult to show you, but...do you trust me?"

Morgana was worried about the look in the witch's eyes, but she said, "Yes, I trust you."

"Then let me show you something," and taking Morgana's hand, she led her out the tent.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The Lost Parentage

The ripples of water washed away the image of Uther's face, drawn with anxiety and fear as he finished explaining to Gaius the truth of Morgana's parentage. Morgana stared, stunned silent, at the memory Morgause had just shown her. Her shaking hands reached over the river as if she was hoping to seize the memory. But it was only an image reflected upon the water by Morgause's magic.

It was like Morgana's mind was wiped clean with sock. All she could do was stare into the rippling waters as if they were about to show her something else. Morgause watched her closely, wondering how she was going to react to this life changing news - that the man she just confessed she hated, was her father.

And then it suddenly seemed to hit Morgana, and a wail grew from her voice like an injured animal, crying out with a pain that reached right down into its soul.

This man, who had locked her away for so many years, not allowing her a breath of freedom, was her father. The man who hated her because of something she was born with, and so ashamed of her that he shut her away from everyone in the world including her own brother, and she was his daughter.

Yes, she had a half brother now too, Arthur. But she had never known, and she never got to spend enough with him, because her father took her away. Morgana remembered the fury on Uther's face when he realised she had magic, but also the fear in Arthur's eyes too. Her brother would surely never love a witch, even if they were related. He would hate magic just as much as his father would, but Uther was worse, he was a monster. And yet he was Morgana's father.

A realisation that she had a family did not warm Morgana's heart, it broke it. She would have preferred the time when she thought she had never truly known her father, and felt an only child alone in the world. She cried out again with rage and sorrow as if it would chase the truth away, but there was no escaping it now.

Morgause pulled Morgana into a tight hug as tears stung her eyes, fear in her eyes, she was worried Morgana would react like this, as if she had been inflicted in a great pain. Morgana didn't know what to do, Merlin wasn't here to comfort her, so she put her arms around Morgause too.

"I'm so sorry Morgana," Morgause said, "I knew you wouldn't like this news, but I just felt I had to tell you the truth, it wasn't fair to keep it from you, especially after so long."

Morgana couldn't speak, she was too upset, but she managed to nod in agreement. Yes, it wasn't right for such news to be kept from her, Morgause should have told her the truth, even though it was the most painful news she had ever heard.

Uther had just killed Mordred's innocent friend, and he had killed many more innocent people before.

And now it turned out the same blood run in her veins, it was enough to make Morgana sick. She didn't know what to think.

"But do not despair," Morgause continued soothingly, "there is some good news I can now tell you, about your family."

"How can any good come out of this?" Morgana managed to choke out through her sobs.

"You still have the same mother."

"What difference does that make?" Morgana couldn't help but snap, she had never known her mother, not even what she looked like. That's what made Uther even worse. Not only had he kept her father from her, he had kept all knowledge about her mother from her too.

Morgause pulled away from Morgana so she could take her by the hands and look into her eyes. "It means that we still share the same mother."

Morgana stared at her, "What do you mean?"

"Vivenne was your mother, but a few years before you were born she had another child. One she named Morgause." She smiled excitedly and squeezed Morgana's hands, "We're half sisters Morgana!"

Morgana scrambled to her feet, pulling away from Morgause, not knowing what to think. There had been too many revelations in one day. Her heart was pounding wildly. She had gained a father who she hated, a brother who probably hates her, and now a sister who had been searching for her. Morgause had said from the start there was a connection between them, she had felt the connection, but she couldn't imagine this was what it meant. Morgana took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "How long have you known this?" She asked.

"Not long," Morgause admitted, "it was only when I met a Seer that I was told I have a half sister, a great woman who will fulfil a powerful destiny, but she's in need of my help. However that was all I knew, that and your name, so I went across Kingdoms looking for you, eventually learning that there was a young girl called Morgana who used to live in Camelot, but she died when she was just a child. I refused to believe it, so I went to Camelot myself. I heard the rumours about the tallest tower, and I knew you were there, you were alive, I felt it inside me. But when I arrived you were gone, and the King kept on saying you were dead. I knew you were still alive though, you had just escaped from the tower. There are so many buried secrets in that castle, and while I was there I heard about the truth about your father. I see it hurts you, and I'm sorry to give you such news, but we still have the same mother who would have loved you, and you still have a sister beside you."

There was a pause. Morgana took another deep breath, this was too much, but with the despair in her heart that came with the news that her father was a monster, came relief and hope that she had a sister, a sister who really did care about her. She didn't think about the great destiny that Morgause had just mentioned, all her focus was on the fact she now had a sibling, a sibling who loved her.

She took a step forward towards Morgause, feeling suddenly shy, but she smiled. "A sister?"

Morgause nodded, a huge smile of relief and happiness on her face. She stood up and Morgana rushed towards her. The two sisters embraced. It felt like the first time, like a great reunion of two sisters who had loved each other dearly, but had lost each other and had been looking for the other for so long. Morgana found herself crying with joy now. She may have gained and lost a father and brother in one day, but she had gained a sister who she would keep forever. And she still had her precious Merlin.

Merlin.

"I have to tell Merlin!" Morgana said suddenly, breaking away from Morgause. All of a sudden she felt excited, she could tell him all about the fact that she now had a sister, he would be so happy for her, and he would be able to comfort her when she told him that Uther was her father, he knew what that man was like. She couldn't keep him in the dark about this information.

Morgause however, didn't look so sure. "I don't know if we should trust Merlin..." she began.

"What? Of course we can! I can't keep such news from someone I love." Morgana didn't mean to confess to Morgause her love for Merlin, it just slipped out, but she thought it wouldn't matter. "What harm can he do?"

"It just concerns me...did he ever say how he found out about you?" Morgause asked.

Morgana paused, she had to admit she couldn't remember if Merlin had, she just remembered the fateful night he decided to find out what was in the mysterious tower. "I think he just stumbled upon me by mistake, what does it matter?"

Morgause sighed, "It worries me...he had been staying in the castle for a long time, working with the King's son. Would it be possible he had heard talk about you before? Found out Uther was your father? I didn't need to stay in the castle long before I found out. I'm not saying he knew, but if he did, he would have kept it from you."

Morgana was about to spring to Merlin's defence, but then she hesitated. "I don't think so...No, I'm sorry Morgause but you must be mistaken, I'm sure he wouldn't have kept something like that from me."

"And he seems very reluctant to teach you about magic." Morgause continued, "of course I'm happy to do it myself Morgana, I'd be proud to teach my sister our ways, we have discussed this before and we can start tonight if you want. But it just concerns me that Merlin doesn't want to."

"Maybe he's just not a very good teacher..." Morgana suggested, but even to her that argument sounded weak. She sat down again, her heart feeling heavy all of a sudden. Could it be possible he didn't want to teach her magic because he knew of her parentage? Did the thought of Uther's daughter having such powers frighten him? The King of Camelot was a brutal man.

But Morgause smiled and took Morgana's hands again. "Let us not worry about it, sister. It was just something I'd thought of, that's all. Please, don't be upset, I wouldn't want to hurt you twice in one day. I just want you to know the truth. Tell you what, I'll start teaching you magic now! Look, I'll show you how to make leaves float in the air..."

But Morgana pulled away, "No, thank you, sister. But perhaps we could do it later. I need to talk to Merlin." And before Morgause could say anything else, Morgana rushed off into the trees.

* * *

_So, Morgana now knows the secret of her family! But what's going to happen now because of it...?_


	24. Chapter 24

_Sorry about the delayed update, I've been busy working on another Merlin fanfic, a one shot called 'The Light in Every Darkness', a story about Morgana who encounters perhaps the most important woman in the world to her...if you're interested feel free to give it a read, would love to know what you think! :)_

_In the meantime, hope you enjoy the chapter :)_

* * *

Chapter 24

The Hidden Doubt

Merlin was napping against a tree trunk when Morgana had discovered the truth of her parentage and realised she had a sister. He had been trouble sleeping at night recently, when darkness crept in and silence fell. Morgana slept with her arms around Mordred, and he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously. Why didn't she have her arms around him instead? Merlin would sleep easier with her by his side, and his mind wouldn't turn to the people he had left behind in Camelot. Despite all the reasons why he left the Kingdom in the first place, he still missed it.

In the end, Merlin had decided he should talk to Morgana, they had spent too much time away from each other, hardly talking, and he was afraid they were drifting apart. That was the last thing he wanted, but if he didn't do anything about it, it was going to get worse. Merlin didn't want to make a mistake, not after all they had gone through, and all he had given up for her.

But before he had the chance to go and find Morgana to talk to her, Morgana came to him. His doze was disturbed by the sound of hurried footsteps and a voice calling his name:

"Merlin? Merlin!"

Merlin quickly scrambled to his feet, as if it was Gaius looking for him and he had just been caught napping while he was meant to be doing work. He felt surprised when he turned around and saw Morgana striding towards him.

"Morgana! I was just thinking, we should talk...what's wrong?" He suddenly noticed the anger in Morgana's eyes, and her eyes were red from crying.

While searching for Merlin, Morgana was once again overcome with rage at the thought that Uther was her father. The relief and joy that she had a sister faded when she found herself alone in the trees, and she thought over and over about the meetings she had with Uther when she was locked up in the tower. How he seemed to care so little about her, how he refused every time to grant her freedom, how he made her feel so nervous and angry.

He had no right to treat anyone like that, but his own daughter? It was despicable. And what if Merlin did know all along?

"Did you know?" She demanded, "did you know about him?"

Merlin stared at Morgana, utterly confused. "Know about what?"

"Uther! The fact that...that _man_, is my father!"

"He's your what?"

Morgana looked into Merlin's astonished and worried eyes, and the fire in her veins died down a little, she took a deep breath. "I take that as a no then," she grumbled, sitting on the ground.

Merlin sat down slowly beside her, "Are you sure?" He asked gently. He could only imagine what this news meant to Morgana.

She nodded. "Morgause showed me. She had heard him telling Gaius that he was my father, and she used her magic to show me her memory of the conversation." Morgana suddenly looked terribly sad, she looked up at Merlin. "My father's a monster, how can I live with that?"

Merlin put a comforting arm round Morgana, "He's not really a monster..." he tried to say. True, Uther had done some terrible things, even to his own daughter as it turned out, but he had to keep faith in the Pendragon bloodline.

However at these words Morgana recoiled and stared at him, disgusted. "How could you say that Merlin? I thought just being in the same castle as him you would know what he was like? I was just a child, a scared child, his _daughter_ and he locked me away. And you're going to tell me that that doesn't make him a monster?"

The Young Warlock took a deep breath to try and tell her something comforting, but he didn't know what to say in such a situation. Morgana put her face in her hands as she continued to try and get her head around the devastating news about her father. Merlin felt pained that there was nothing he felt he could do, there was no magic to change your heritage, to comfort such news, and it was true, Uther could be a brutal man. He should have been there when Morgana first received the news, she wasn't ready for this. "Morgause shouldn't have shown you," he mumbled to himself.

He didn't mean it to be loud enough for Morgana to hear, but she caught the words all the same, and she looked up at him, aghast. "You think it would be better to live in the dark about the truth, rather than face it?" She demanded. "It may be hard Merlin but I needed to know who my father was, even if I didn't like the answer, if I hate the answer with every fibre of my being. It's the truth and it needed to be heard."

"I know, and I didn't mean that you shouldn't have been told-"

But the anger had awoken in Morgana once more, and there was no stopping her. She jerked away from Merlin and scrambled back onto her feet. Suddenly she released all the doubt imbedded in the back of her head about the man she loved, not even realising it was there. "And what about you, Merlin, would you have shown me the truth if you knew? Or would you have kept it in the dark? And why did it take you so long to get me out of Camelot in the first place? You only did it when I asked you, surely as soon as you had seen me locked up in the tower by that tyrant King you would have helped me escape? But no, it took you weeks! And when you finally do we have to be forever on the run, you never want us to stand still, even here where it's safe. And you don't want to teach me magic either! Morgause says she's going to teach me magic, she's not afraid to do so. Is that the problem Merlin, are you scared? Are you afraid of me? Will you even be more afraid of me now that man's blood runs in my veins!?"

There were so many things running through Merlin's head at these words he could hardly do anything else but stare at Morgana, his mouth hanging open. It was true, perhaps he should have released her from that tower sooner, but she was so afraid, would it really have been the right thing to do until Morgana herself decided she was ready? And they couldn't stand still because nowhere was safe, but he longed to slow down, to stop. Perhaps they could find a nice cottage in the middle of nowhere and live together happily, peacefully. But no, they were stuck in the woods with mysterious strangers and soldiers who could be surrounding the trees at that very moment for all they knew. This place wasn't safe, this wasn't the freedom he imagined.

But it was true, Merlin did feel uneasy about teaching her magic. He wasn't sure why, perhaps it was because he had never taught anyone magic before, he didn't know how it would be done, or maybe the Dragon's words had got into his head? He should never have let Kilgharrah hold him back and give him doubt, especially if it meant Morgana thought he was actually afraid of her.

Suddenly, Merlin found a burst of energy, and he jumped up, grabbing Morgana by the hand to stop her leaving. "I always tell you the truth Morgana. And I'm not afraid of you, I'm just afraid to say that I love you."

Morgana stared at him. She was pretty sure that was the first time he had said he loved her.

"I don't want things to feel so strange between us," Merlin continued, "but I'm feeling that it is, and I don't want that, especially all the things we have been through and how I feel about you. I don't want to lose you."

Morgana took a deep breath, Merlin's words had calmed her fiery soul. The fact that Merlin loved her meant the world to her. She took his hands. "You'll never lose me. I love you too."

Merlin couldn't help but give a sigh of relief, and the two embraced.

"I'm sorry about what you found out today," he spoke into Morgana's neck as they hugged. "I just felt I should have been there for you. I'm not afraid about teaching you magic, we can start tonight if you like."

Morgana pulled away from Merlin, smiling. "No, it's okay. Morgause says she's going to teach me magic now, you don't have to worry about it. And some good has come out of this news, Morgause had told me we have the same mother." She grinned as joy filled her heart again, "that's why she's here Merlin, to find and help her long lost half sister. Can you believe it!"

Merlin said nothing, no, he couldn't quite believe it.

"I'm sorry I was angry at you Merlin, it was wrong of me. I hope we don't fight again. Never forget that I love you," she kissed the still stunned Merlin, before saying, "I think I should see Mordred now, he's been left on his own for a while."

And she turned away from Merlin, and even though she was leaving him and he had heard some pretty shocking news that day, Merlin felt that everything would turn out all right in the end for the two of them.

But even as Morgana was walking away from the silent Merlin, her determined father was refusing to give up on his lost daughter, and had just sent more soldiers racing towards the Druid camp to find the missing witch.


	25. Chapter 25

_Slightly quicker update and we're back in Camelot! :) _

Chapter 25

The Soldier in the Night

Arthur stormed into the Great Hall just as Uther was eating his dinner. An array of foods spread out across the long table, and the King seemed more interested in what was in front of him than his son. He sipped wine from his goblet casually as if Arthur stormed into the Great Hall like this every day, rage clear in his eyes.

"You're late Arthur," said Uther calmly, he could guess what his son was angry about, and he didn't want to hear it. "Sit down."

But Arthur stood his ground. "Are you planning an invasion father?" He demanded.

Uther looked up at his, bemused. "No, why?"

"Then perhaps you would like to tell me why you have sent more soldiers over the border. Are you trying to make our relationship with other countries worse? They won't stand this for long."

"No Arthur, it seems you're the one who cannot stand it. And you know why I sent soldiers across the border. How can you find someone whose missing if you do not look?"

Arthur's fists clenched in, and he had to stop himself from crying out loud in frustration. "No I don't father, because you haven't told me who you're searching for! You've already looked! You've been looking for weeks, and there has been no sign of this mysterious person, and there still has been no word from you about who we're searching for. Don't you think as a future King of Camelot I should know who this enemy is? They must be pretty dangerous if you're willing to spend so much time and men looking for them."

Uther seemed disinterested in the whole conversation, they had spoken about this many times before, he could think of nothing else he needed to say to his son on the situation, without giving away the truth. "It doesn't concern you Arthur," he said, but there was a dangerous tone in his voice, a warning that Arthur better stop arguing with his father and accept the answer.

Arthur felt like jumping onto the table and kicking everything off it. Did his father not just hear what he had said? He was the future King, he had the right to know! He had always tried hard to please Uther, to do the right thing, and yet suddenly he was being left in the dark while his father sent more men around Camelot and beyond looking for some mysterious person he was so desperate to find it seemed he would never give up. Arthur was the best Knight in the Kingdom, yet he wasn't allowed to go on these expeditions, he was stuck in Camelot, left in the dark and alone because his best friend had disappeared. Uther didn't care about Merlin, he wouldn't search for Merlin, he just gave Arthur a new manservant, and although it had to be said George was much better at the actual job than Merlin ever was, he still wanted his friend back.

And what about what that woman said when she came to Camelot? Only days after Uther started panicking and searching for the mysterious person, Morgause appeared, looking for someone called Morgana.

Could it be possible that it was a coincidence, or was this the same Morgana that Merlin had once tried to convince him was still alive, the King's ward, his long dead childhood friend? Could it be possible this was the woman Uther was searching for?

Once Arthur would have said his father would never have kept such a secret from him, pretend his ward was dead. But now he looked at the smug King and found, with devastation and disappointed in his heart, that it seemed his father could so easily keep such a thing from his son.

And no matter how much Arthur argued with his father, the truth was still kept from him.

He would just have to work it out himself.

"Are you going to sit down and eat something Arthur, or are you just going to stand there and glare at me all evening?" Uther asked.

"No, I've lost my appetite." Arthur grumbled, and he left the Great Hall without another word. For a second his temper got the better of him, and as he turned to leave he purposefully swiped a plate of apples off the table. The silver plates fell with a loud clang and the fruit scattered everywhere, bouncing off the stone floor.

Uther watched the apples roll to a halt and wondered if he had just lost a son as well as a daughter.

* * *

Night swept over Camelot, covering the sky like a black curtain, obliterating the sun but dotted with tiny silver specks of far away stars. Not for long though, clouds were brewing, making the world even darker. Soon it would rain, perhaps there would be a storm. Arthur gazed out of his chamber window at the night sky. He better get moving, he didn't want to get caught in the rain as he left.

He dressed himself in his armour. You couldn't be too careful out there, especially where he was going, because he didn't know where he was going, he'd have to learn that on the way. Suddenly he was going to become the mysterious stranger, asking for a name. But he'd find Morgause, because he was sure where that woman yet, so would the truth. Now she had disappeared from Camelot, he couldn't find it here, he'd have to go and look for it himself.

Arthur double checked he had his sword with him, then put on his helmet. He couldn't let anyone know who he was, especially when he was trying to get out the castle, if he was caught he wouldn't be allowed to leave. He had to move quickly and quietly.

At first things were going well. Arthur poked his head out his chamber, and looked up and down the corridor. It was dark, silent and empty. Perfect. It was difficult trying to make silent steps in clunking armour, he had to be careful.

Arthur made his way down the corridor and turned into another one. This one too looked empty. Arthur couldn't help but sigh with relief, it was going well so far, things were looking good, he could get out of the castle without-

"Stop! Who goes there?"

Arthur froze to the spot and cursed himself. The corridor wasn't so empty as he thought, a guard was hiding in the shadows. He couldn't run, he would make too much noise in his armour and he would probably be slower than the guard. A chase would follow, the warning bells would ring, and Arthur wouldn't even get the chance to escape out of the castle. Perhaps if he faced this man, bluffed his way out the situation, make an excuse, or even knock the man out and run if he had to, he could still get away.

He turned to face his opponent, who had lit a torch so he could see better.

Leon was standing there. A fine soldier, Arthur thought, he saw the man improving every day. He was of noble blood, and would surely become a Knight one day. Leon was loyal and true to his word, a good fighter too, and brave. A tricky opponent. A look of surprise crossed the young man's face when he realised who stood before him, beneath the helmet.

"Sire, what-"

"Important business, cannot wait." Arthur said curtly, hoping his urgent and demanding voice would be enough to make Leon step aside. But he didn't move.

"I don't believe you." Leon replied. Arthur appreciated how brave this man was being, talking to the Prince in such a way, blocking his path. "I'll have to ask the King-"

"No don't!" Arthur said quickly, and then realised these very words had blown away any chance of him trying to leave the castle without a fuss. He sighed, he might as well tell the truth before Leon got too suspicious. "There are too many secrets in this castle now Leon, haven't you noticed? Secrets that should not be kept from me, about the person my father is so desperate to find, and maybe even a childhood friend, a sister to me, I thought was long dead. I cannot stay here idle, I have to look for answers, and answers cannot be found here. I must look for someone who will tell me the truth, and I have to go alone without the King knowing, or else I may never find my answers."

Leon paused, his expression changed. Arthur wondered if the soldier was thinking he had grown paranoid, that really there weren't any secrets, and it was foolish for him to run away in the middle of the night. The game was up, unless he decided to fight his way out.

But then something very strange happened. Leon stood aside. "You're right, there are too many secrets here, and I cannot create another one by pretending I have not seen you disappear into the night. But I can give you time, I can give you until dawn."

Arthur stared, not quite knowing what to think. "Thank you Leon, I will not forget this. When I come back from this journey, I'll talk to my father, see if we can make you a Knight."

"Just be careful," added Leon as Arthur was about to leave, "I heard rumours only a few hours ago of magical beasts spotted in the forests of Camelot, they will not let you pass so easily."

Arthur nodded. At least that would be something else to keep his father distracted from the fact his son had disappeared.

Without another word Arthur left the corridor, and within a few minutes he was out of the castle. He didn't find any more trouble on the way, and Leon kept his word, the warning bell did not come screaming through the silent night.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Arthur ran to the stable and fetched his horse.

The night was growing darker as the clouds extinguished the light of the stars, and no one could see who the soldier was that galloped through the streets of Camelot, disappearing into the night in the search for answers, just as it began to rain.


	26. Chapter 26

_I've been thinking of starting a new story for Merlin - a drabble collection looking at the point of view of each character looking back on events and the choices in their lives during the show now it has sadly come to an end. I wondered if that would be something any of you would be interested in reading? Please let me know :)_

_Anyway, on with the chapter! Hope you like it, please review :)_

Chapter 26

The Desire for Revenge

A few days after Arthur had stormed out of the Great Hall, and escaped into the night with the rain, Merlin dived down behind a bank of grass just on the edge of the wood, fear and panic rising in his chest.

A blinding flash as sunlight reflected off metal, the clinking of armour, the sound of strange voices.

Their hideaway had been found. Merlin was sure these men were Camelot soldiers. Uther had refused to give up the search for Morgana (and no wonder, if truly she was his daughter) and had sent soldiers to the Druid camp again. They should never have stayed. How were they going to get out of this one?

Merlin kept vey still and silent, he wasn't sure how many men were out there, but he could hear two soldiers talking nearby, and listened carefully for their conversation, so fearful he could barely breath.

"This is pointless," one of the soldiers groaned. "This place is deserted, I've gone all around the forest. I haven't even seen a squirrel."

"We chased all life there was out of here the first time we came to this place," said the other soldier, slight bitterness in his voice, "who would want to come back here?"

These soldiers obviously hadn't checked very carefully for any people living in the wood, but for that Merlin was grateful. It seemed both these soldiers were no longer interested in what they had to search for, they had given up the chase long ago.

"Who are we meant to be searching for anyway?" The first one said.

There was a slight clinking of armour, Merlin could picture the second soldier shrugging. "A mysterious young woman, that's all I know. No one seems to know."

"Well, that narrows it down, he could be searching for my sister for all I know," the first one replied sarcastically.

"It's a strange way to look for another wife," added the second soldier, and both of them chuckled.

But their amusement was interrupted by the approach of another soldier. Merlin heard his footsteps and immediately ducked down even lower, but he could hardly see the soldiers through the undergrowth in the first place, he doubted they would be able to spot him. "We have a description of the woman too," said the gruff voice of the third soldier. His stern tone gave Merlin the impression this one was older than the other two, he had more experience at being a soldier and was taking the job seriously. Perhaps we was a Knight. "Slim, pale, green eyes and long dark hair. And I think any woman hiding in the woods is mysterious enough, don't you think?"

"Yes Sir," the two soldiers muttered, their jokes forgotten, although Merlin could imagine the two giving each other doubtful glances. The rough description would not help them motivate finding this woman. But the stern words of the third soldier worried Merlin, clearly not all of Uther's men were prepared to give up the fight.

"I have also spotted footprints," added the third soldier. "What does that tell you?"

"Someone's been here recently, the footsteps could have been made when it rained a few days ago," the first soldier suggested, he sounded slightly annoyed at the fact that their work here clearly wasn't done yet, and they couldn't go home, but at the same time he wanted to impress this superior soldier.

"But they could be ours," added the second one quickly. "We haven't seen anything else that suggests there are people here, or who the footprints could belong too. There's been a lot of rain recently, the earth is still damp, it's easy to create footprints."

The third soldier paused, thinking over these words. He knew both the soldiers had a point, he made his decision. "Look for footprints again, if you find them and they do not belong to a soldier, we investigate the wood further. If not, we must move on."

* * *

Merlin had not run so fast in a very long time. Dodging through the trees, sliding across the still damp earth, leaping over roots, the world around him passing in a blur of green and browns as he rushed to find and erase any footprints on the edge of the woods. If the soldiers decide to investigate further, what were the chances of them escaping another brutal killing in these woods?

But Merlin had magic and love for Morgana on his side, while the soldiers had tired feet and heavy armour. A quick spell erased all footprints Merlin found on the edge of the woods and kept his running footsteps silent. He cursed himself for wandering so far away from the camp in the centre of the woods, if he had stayed close there probably wouldn't be any footprints on the edge for the soldiers to find. He could just about hear their voices behind him, murmuring confusion that they were sure they had spotted footprints there, but now they had disappeared. Merlin smiled to himself, his plan was working.

"Well, if we can't find anything, there's no point searching here," said the first soldier matter-of-factly after about half an hour of them looking for the footprints, a hint of hope in his voice that perhaps they could not go back to Camelot. Merlin leaned against a tree trunk, panting heavily from so much running, hoping too they would leave now.

The second soldier agreed with his friend quickly, "I think we'll just be wasting our time if we stay here."

The third soldier paused, thinking over these words. It was true, he hadn't seen any footprints either, and he was getting tired of searching too. "Hmm...well, I suppose we should return to the King, tell him the woman's not here. See what he plans to do next. I don't want to waste any more of my time, and it's getting dark." He replied, he sounded frustrated now, he didn't like wandering around a forest staring at the ground when he should be fighting the enemy on the battle field, and he knew as little about the missing girl as the other soldiers did.

Merlin sighed with relief as he heard the footsteps and the voices of the soldiers fading away as they left the edges of the wood.

Within minutes they had disappeared out of ear and eye shot, and joy leaped in Merlin's heart. Surely Uther wouldn't send soldiers here a third time, if there was no sign of Morgana? At last, perhaps they could escape from the hunt!

Almost laughing with joy and relief, Merlin hurried back to the tent to tell everyone the good news.

But little did he know he was being watched, that he wasn't the only one spying on the soldiers.

* * *

"See, I told you she would be here! Uther's men are blind to the obvious, just the same as their King, this is our chance." Creulon said, the bandit whose hand Morgana's hands of fire had burnt. He rubbed them together now with pleasure, ignoring the still niggling pain that came from his injured palm. His eyes glittered with malicious thoughts.

Ymladd, the second bandit who had found himself being dragged across Kingdoms to find this strange girl, sighed with annoyance. "Is it really necessary to put ourselves into so much danger? We've faced enough trouble trying to follow the soldiers and not be caught. These people have _magic_ Creulon, what do we have?"

"The desire for revenge," Creulon growled. It was true, the need to pay the woman and the young man back for what they did that day; killing his fellows, humiliating and injuring him, had taken over every thought in his head. He even dreamed of how he was going to kill them. "We have come so far Ymladd, and you really want to give up? No, there is no giving up now, we have come so close. I will not turn back. We have seen the boy, and where he is, so must be the girl. He thinks he's safe now, but he doesn't know of what other dangers lurk in these trees. They may have magic, but we have determination, anger, and the element of surprise. This is our time to strike."

Ymladd sighed, he wasn't very interested in killing these people, but at the same time he too wanted revenge for what had happened that day, and perhaps once Creulon had had is revenge things could go back to how they were.

"Fine," he muttered.

Creulon missed the bitterness in his voice, as he chuckled. "Good man. At last, vengeance will be mine."

And he slipped into the trees like a snake, followed by Ymladd.


	27. Chapter 27

_If anyone's interested the drabble series I mentioned in the last chapter is now up on fanfiction, feel free to have a read :)_

_Anyway, here's the next chapter, not my best I'm afraid, but I hope you like it all the same._

_Only 2 reviews for the last chapter :(_

* * *

Chapter 27

The Feeling of Freedom

Morgana sat in the tent, watching over Mordred. The young Druid boy was recovering, his wound was healing and he no longer looked so pale and tired. She was relieved, but he was not fully back to health yet, they must still be cautious.

The peaceful surrounding woods were suddenly interrupted by Merlin bursting through the trees, rushing to the tent, calling Morgana's name and making her jump.

At first she panicked, thinking something terrible had happened. But when she peered her head out of the tent she could see Merlin grinning with joy. She pulled herself out the tent and he almost ran into her.

"Morgana, I have some brilliant news!" He cried out breathlessly, taking her hands and spinning her around as if they were two children playing in the fields during summer, his laughter filling in the air. But Morgana just felt confused.

"Why, what's happened?" She asked.

"I saw some Camelot soldiers!" Merlin burst out. "On the edge of the woods!"

Morgana drew away from him and these words, panicking. This was her worst nightmare, and yet Merlin seemed overjoyed about this fact."You saw _what_?"

Merlin saw the worry in Morgana's eyes, and took deep breaths, calming himself down so he could explain properly. "I saw a group of Camelot soldiers, they were looking for you, but I covered up any trace of someone living in the woods, and eventually they gave up. They turned around and went back to Camelot. Don't you see what this means? We're free, they won't be coming back here to search for you again, we're safe!"

"Are you sure?" Morgana asked, overjoyed by the news, but she felt more cautious than Merlin. Could it be possible the burden on her father's searching was finally lifted?

"Why would they come back here a third time?" Merlin pointed out. "Even if the King keeps on searching for you it won't be here. They probably think you're miles away in the other direction. We're safe!"

Morgana was so happy all she could do was laugh, euphoria filling her heart as she finally realised she was free from the grip of her father, of the terrible King who had locked her away. The past didn't matter now, only the future, a future of freedom with Merlin, Morgause and Mordred at her side. And the thought filled her very bones with overwhelming happiness she had never felt before. This wasn't even like when she had crossed over the border of Camelot, this was more, because then they were still being chased, but now, now they were completely and utterly free.

She trusted Merlin's words, and with that trust was the knowledge that the King's soldiers would never come back.

The two were so happy they didn't know how long they stood beneath the trees, laughing with joy, holding onto each other as if they felt if they let go they would lose this wonderful feeling of freedom.

At that moment, Morgause appeared.

"What's the matter?" She asked, looking at the young, laughing couple.

"Merlin thinks we're finally safe," Morgana explained, "he saw some Camelot soldiers leave the forest after searching for us again but finding no trace. They won't come back again."

"That's wonderful!" Morgause smiled.

Merlin couldn't help but wonder if perhaps the smile was a fake one. But he was too full of happiness to dwell on it too long. "Yes, and it means we can finally leave this place!" He added.

At this, Morgana's smile faded, and she looked almost afraid. "What?"

Merlin couldn't understand why she looked so worried, Morgause too had stopped smiling. She watched the couple closely. "I thought... thought now that we know the soldiers won't be coming back here, we don't have to hide within the trees, we can move on, find something more permanent." Merlin said slowly, "and Morgause and Mordred can come with us," he added quickly when he saw Morgana's expression had remained unchanged. "You said he was feeling better now, it'll be safe to move him."

But Morgana shook her head, "Merlin, you said the woods were safe now. In fact you wanted to get out of the woods because you thought they were dangerous. And now this could be the only safe place for miles and you still want to leave? How do we know the King is not searching beyond this wood, in the villages and fields surrounding it? You said this place was safe, you didn't say the whole of this Kingdom is. And Mordred may be recovering, but he is still not well. He should stay safely in the tent."

Merlin's face fell at these words, and there was bitterness in his heart. But he knew Morgana was right, just because the soldiers had given up searching in the woods, didn't mean the King would give up all together. He just assumed it was a sign that finally they were free from Uther forever. And it was, but only if they stayed in these woods. But this was not a home. This was not what he saw as freedom.

And he couldn't help but blame Morgause. If she wasn't here, he and Morgana would already be out of these woods, perhaps somewhere safer and more homely. But no, because she had appeared out of the blue with a young Druid boy they had to stay, and Morgana wasn't prepared on leaving any time soon.

Morgause saw the hatred in Merlin's eyes as he glanced at her. She knew what he was thinking, and she couldn't let this go on any longer. "Merlin, may I have a word please?" She asked.

With slight hesitation, Merlin nodded, and followed Morgause away from Morgana further into the trees.

Once they had gone far enough away from Morgana that the two could have a private conversation, Morgause stopped and turned to Merlin, sighing. "Let's just get it out in the open Merlin. I know you don't like me, in fact I don't think you even trust me."

Merlin opened his mouth to argue, but then decided not to bother. What she said was true, and Morgause would know if he was lying.

"But I also know that you love Morgana," she added into the silence. "And I do too. I assume she told you that we are related?"

"Of course, she tells me everything," Merlin didn't mean to snap, but he was feeling on edge. Morgause didn't seem to notice though.

"Then you should know that I would want to do anything to look after my sister, the one I have been searching for for so long. And I know you would want to anything for her too."

Merlin nodded silently.

"Then we are working towards a similar cause, so why must there be this rift between us?" Morgause pointed out. "It's making Morgana unhappy, and I think it's making you unhappy too. I mean you no harm Merlin, so why don't we just try to get along? I understand if you would be wary of strangers, but we have known each other for weeks now, we shouldn't be strangers any more. We both want to keep Morgana safe and happy. I think that would work a lot better if we became friends. Don't you?"

Merlin nodded again. Of course, Morgause was right, it was wrong of him to just assume she was bad news, when really he didn't know Morgause that well, and Morgana trusted her, after all, they were sisters. He wouldn't want to make Morgana choose between the two of them. But there was something else that was still bothering him. He felt that if they were going to be friends, they should both tell each other the truth. "I would like that Morgause, I think we should get along more, for Morgana. But I can't help but feel you are hiding something from us, there is something you have not told me. I don't know if it's only in my mind, or if you actually are hiding something, but I won't be able to trust you until I find out."

Morgause sighed, and nodded. "You're right Merlin. There is something I have not yet told you or Morgana. There is a higher plan to this. But-"

But Merlin never found out what Morgause was going to say next, as all of a sudden the silent woods came alive with the shout of a battle cry, and then Morgana's scream. And out of the undergrowth burst two men wielding swords, hatred and a determination to kill on their faces.

The bandits were finally taking their revenge. They were under attack.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The Scream

Morgause was first to react to the onslaught of roaring bandits. At first Merlin could do nothing but stand there, staring at what was rushing before them with eyes aflame with rage. A whole range of different emotions had left him rooted to the spot. He was scared by the sound of Morgana's scream, shocked by the sight of these bandits who he thought he had left well behind or could even be dead, annoyed by the fact they were under attack minutes after he said they were finally safe, and of course worried for his own safety.

But then a bolt of blue light from behind Merlin's shoulder brought him out of his frozen trance. The light hit the nearest bandit, Creulon, square in the chest, and he fell back with a cry. He pulled himself slowly off the ground, wincing, while his fellow, Ymladd, kept on running, dodging another streak of blue lightning sent by Morgause, her eyes focused and determined. Merlin joined her side, this was no time to panic, and there was no time to think if he truly trusted the woman who he now stood beside. This was a battle, and there were loved ones to protect.

With a flash of gold in his eyes and flick of his hand Ymladd flung into the air, crashing to the ground next to his friend who was still trying to pull himself up.

It was enough to give Morgause and Merlin time to make a move.

"Back to the tent!" She shouted quickly. Merlin knew her thoughts were on Morgana and Mordred, and his heart thudded with fear inside his chest. What if the bandits had already taken their anger out on them before Morgana had time to scream?

They ran back to the tent. Morgana was standing outside its entrance, her hair dishevelled and she looked afraid, but she appeared unhurt. Merlin rushed to her at once.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

Morgana nodded shakily, her eyes wild. "Yes, yes, and Mordred's fine he's inside the tent...they, they just came out of nowhere! They knocked me off my feet but I think they wanted to know where you were first, they weren't interested in killing me straight away..."

Before Merlin could say any more there was a rustling of leaves behind them, and the bandits emerged again, back onto their feet and full of fresh determination to kill. They were sure this would be the last time they would let these people make a fool out of them.

"I know you don't like it Morgana, but we're going to have to fight them." Merlin told her.

Morgana nodded, she knew that already, and there was something burning through her veins, like her blood was on fire with anger, but it wasn't anger, she was more afraid than angry. It was instinct, an instinct to fight and defend. Her fingers tingled with magic, and she realised she didn't feel so afraid of her attackers any more.

Morgause was already ready to face the bandits and fight, her hand outstretched to cast another spell against them. But there were more to these men than it seemed, they didn't expect to have an extra witch to deal with, but they knew they would have to fight people more powerful than them, and they would have to be prepared. They didn't just have swords to fight with.

While Morgause pre-occupied herself with blasting Creulon through the air again, Ymladd dived behind a tree to protect himself, pulling a sling-shot from his pocket. The weapon may be small but he had spent many hours as a boy discovering how much damage it could actually do. He pulled out a rock from his pocket and aimed it at the witch.

Morgause didn't see the rock flying out of nowhere towards her head before it was too late. It hit her with surprising force right just above her right eye, causing her to cry out and fall backwards. Morgana cried out too with surprise, fear and anger as she saw her sister fall, and sprang forward to attack the bandit, who she could see hiding behind the tree. She easily ducked the stone coming her way, and pulled out her dagger as she ran.

Ymladd could see Morgana coming, and pulled out his sword to fight her, but Morgana's rage had made her more powerful, and she had already learnt things from her sister. She thrust out her hand to push him backwards, and hardly had to touch the bandit for him to be flung into the air with a cry of surprise, crashing to the ground and dropping his sword. Morgana advanced, preparing to attack with her dagger.

Only the second bandit, Creulon, ran up behind her before she could do anything. He too had dropped his sword when he fell and hadn't had time to pick it up, but he didn't need his weapon, instead he flung his arms round Morgana's neck, squeezing as tight as he could.

Morgana would have gasped with fear as she felt something strong press against her neck and start to squeeze her life out of her, but all she could do was croak like a dying beast.

But then she felt a burst of energy, not hitting her, but hitting the bandit who was on top of her. It hit Creulon square in the back, and now he was the one to sound like a dying beast as he yelled with surprise and pain, his grip weakening. Morgana easily pulled him off her, taking great gulps of fresh air, and turned to see Merlin, her saviour, standing a few feet away. She managed to give him a grateful smile.

She noticed the anger and determination in Merlin's face, but she didn't see the shock in his eyes. Merlin looked at Morgana. She had just easily thrown a man through the air, and was still holding her dagger in her hand, the gift he had given her. She had remembered to use it this time, but was she really about to kill the man on the ground before the second bandit attacked her? That wasn't something his Morgana would do.

Morgause pulled herself back onto her feet, blood trickling down her face from a cut above her eye the flying rock had caused. Morgana rushed to her.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

Her sister barely had time to nod, before Merlin shouted, "Watch out!" from behind them.

Both bandits were back on their feet. The two of them had now received injuries from being flung through the air so many times, but still they refused to give up. Even Ymladd was prepared to fight to the death now. Merlin sighed to himself, why wouldn't they just leave them alone?

Creulon had this time managed to pick up his sword, and raised it to Morgana, but she easily defended herself, and there was a clash of metal as both sword and dagger met each other in the air. Her determination gave her more power, and the bandit realised he couldn't push against her dagger, which was forcing his sword down and twisting his arm.

Suddenly the floor seemed to move beneath him, like he was standing on a giant, slithering snake. Creulon yelled with surprise as he fell to the ground, Morgana standing above him still with her dagger. She knew the moving floor was once again Merlin's doing, as she could see out of the corner of her eye Morgause was busy fighting off the other bandit, Ymladd, in hand-to-hand combat. She was a good fighter, better than the bandit thought, but he knew that she had magic too, and managed to dodge the branch she had broken from the tree above him with her mind before it hit him.

Morgana looked down at her feet, backing away a little as she watched Creulon pull himself painfully to his feet, his sword limp in his hand. He was weak now, but she was still ready to fight. Morgana clutched her dagger, preparing to deal a blow to him. Merlin in the meantime prepared himself for another spell to help Morgause with her bandit, who was still fighting her.

But then suddenly, there was a scream.

It was a terrible, ear-piercing sound, that seemed to change the whole atmosphere around them. The sky darkened and the wind suddenly picked up, almost lifting Merlin off his feet. He clamped his hands over his ears to try and block out the terrible cry that was filled with rage and anger. He had never heard anything like it before. It was like an arrow going right through his head. He narrowed his eyes against the pain and the wind, and could just about Morgana and Morgause also trying to protect themselves against the scream, stumbling in the wind.

He also saw the two bandits both get thrown into the air for the last time, the scream picked them up easily and through them viciously down again.

Then the scream died away.

It had only lasted a few seconds, yet it felt like it had lasted hours. Merlin stood there panting as if he'd run a mile, his ears ringing. Quickly he stumbled over to Morgana and Morgause.

"Are you all right?" He asked Morgana, who was panting too, but nodded. Merlin pulled her into a tight embrace, as if he was worried that if he let go some more people would come and attack her, and she would try to use her dagger again.

And then Merlin noticed how quiet it seemed to have suddenly become in the woods, and how the bandits hadn't got up again. He had only to glance at them to know that they would never get up again. The scream had killed them.

But how, and where had it come from?

Merlin turned around slowly and saw Mordred standing at the entrance of the tent, the source of the scream, watching them all closely.

* * *

_Not terribly good with action scenes I'm afraid, so I hope this chapter was ok :)_


	29. Chapter 29

_I know some of you have been wondering what Arthur has been up to while Merlin and the others were busy fighting bandits...so here he is! :) Hope you like the chapter, reviews much appreciated :)_

* * *

Chapter 29

The Flying Beast

Arthur should have thought twice about riding through the night when Leon had warned him about strange, magical beasts on the edge of Camelot.

There was always some sort of monster lurking in the shadows, on the edge of the Kingdom or right in the centre of it. It was like you could never be rid of the magical beasts, no matter how many times his father sent him out to defeat them, or ordered that they be executed, they still lived on.

But Arthur was too focused on finding answers to think about the dangers that could be lurking round every corner. He had spent the first night of his escape riding as far from the castle as he could before dawn came. He was far enough away by the time the sun rose that he didn't hear the warning bell, but he knew it would be ringing clearly through the early morning streets, and when Uther realised it was his son who was missing, he wouldn't have much time to find answers in the Kingdom until they caught up with him. Still Arthur keeping himself disguised by wearing his helmet, took time going around the outlying villages the whole day, asking if they had seen a mysterious blond woman by the name of Morgause pass by. Or anyone else strange for that matter. Some answers were just shaking heads with wary eyes, but others said they thought they may have seen something. They weren't sure, but there had been an awful lot of people heading to the border between Camelot and Ealdor recently. Arthur rested briefly before making the decision that the border was where he must go. Even if it meant riding into Ealdor itself.

But he also heard warnings of this mysterious beast.

"We have seen something flying through the night, Sir," said one frightened peasant woman when he tried asking he if she had seen anything or anyone mysterious recently. "Great wings and great claws. It has taken away some of my sheep. We are too far away for the King to care about, and it doesn't appear every night, but it's out there, somewhere. You should be careful."

Arthur nodded and thanked the woman, feeling real concern now for the strange creature that people had spotted. Yet still the urge to find the answers and keep a distance between him and his father was too great, he had wasted enough time during the day, so Arthur still decided to ride through the night. Besides, the woman said it didn't appear _every_ night...His focus set on his task, he soon forgot about the danger.

Unfortunately, this was one of those nights where the mysterious flying beast was hungry.

The flying beast may not be as mysterious to Arthur as others would have thought. He had faced one before, a Griffin. But he knew from personal experience that they were not easy creatures to kill.

This Griffin was pruning its feathers with its mighty beak when it heard the sound of hoof beats thudding against the ground. A few miles away, but close enough for the creature to hear it, and the Griffin's stomach growled with hunger. A few sheep does not keep it going for long, it wanted a larger meal.

Spreading its great, dark wings against the black night, the Griffin took off into the sky. Searching for its new prey.

Arthur felt the great beast before he saw it or heard it. A great rush of wind passed over him, rumbling with power. He felt the wind sweep past him, the cold air seeping through the gaps in his armour. But he knew this was no wind, the air had been still until then, and he just had a feeling, creeping into his bones, that this didn't have anything to do with the weather.

Then he heard its cry. A great shriek ringing through the silent night, high above him. Arthur glanced around, but of course could see nothing but darkness, only a few twinkling stars. Fear of the unknown crept into his skin and made him shiver more than the cold. He urged the horse forward, suddenly remembering the beast he had been warned about. He could feel himself sweat beneath his armour despite the cold.

The creature was here, somewhere, but he couldn't see it.

The night fell silent again for so long that Arthur wondered if perhaps the beast had just merely flown over him and hadn't noticed he was there. He would be safe as long as he kept his face down and kept moving as fast as he could.

But then he felt it again, a great rush of wind, but this time he knew it was the beast swooping above him, it felt closer this time too. Arthur imagined the claws of the monster just brushing over his helmet. He lowered himself down even further, his helmet also touching the horse's neck, and took one hand off the reigns to and reached for his sword.

The beast cried out again. Arthur still didn't know where it was coming from, but his horse reared up in panic. He clung on for dear life, searching the darkness. The creature could be just ahead of him, or above him, or behind him. But Arthur and his horse could have been the only living things for miles around.

In the starlight Arthur thought he just about saw a great silhouette swoop past just in front of him. He wasn't sure what the creature was trying to do, but knew it wouldn't be long until the beast attempt to catch its prey and tear him into pieces. He drew his sword.

Arthur dared to slow his horse a little to give him the opportunity to gaze around and look for the creature. His sword glinted silver in the starlight, but that was all he could see.

Arthur was just thinking that perhaps the creature had changed its mind after all, it wasn't interested in targeting its prey now, perhaps it was tired of chasing them or was intelligent enough to know that the sword in Arthur's hand could hurt it and decided to find an easier meal.

But then the Griffin swooped through the air again. Arthur saw it just in time and ducked down. He felt the great claws of the flying beast just scratch the top of his helmet. That was a lucky escape.

He turned round in his saddle as fast as possible and tried to strike a blow at the creature, thrusting his sword up into the dark sky. But the beast moved too fast and had disappeared off into the night already. His horse panicked and once again picked up speed, taking Arthur by surprise and almost throwing him off the saddle.

The second time the creature came to attack Arthur just about saw it coming, and prepared himself to fight. As the beast flew over him he managed to jab its stomach with his sword.

But the blade made no effect on the monster, it was as if it was wearing armour of its own. Griffins could not be harmed by mortal weapons.

Arthur suddenly realised he had no defence, and his horse was close to throwing him off once and for all. His best bet was to try and reach shelter, perhaps in a forest or wood, somewhere where the monster could not reach the ground. The open field was too dangerous. He urged his horse forward, hoping it had enough energy left to get him somewhere safe.

The Griffin swooped down again, and in a vain attempt Arthur tried lashing out with his sword again. But this time the blade met one of the creature's claws, knocking it out of Arthur's grasp.

The creature then turned swiftly around and this time its claws knocked Arthur's helmet. The strength of the blow even through the metal made Arthur's vision blur and he almost lost his balance. He clutched desperately onto the reigns to stop himself from falling.

Arthur heard the beast's cry and could only try to duck down as it swooped towards him once more. But this time he could not get away. The beast's claws hit his side, cutting right into the armour. Arthur felt warm blood trickling down his clothes beneath his armour. Something knocked his helmet again, harder this time. Arthur would have considered himself lucky his helmet hadn't come off, but he was too dazed to think of such a thing, and it was no providing him any protection against such powerful blows.

When the beast came a final time Arthur knew his time was up. He could no longer hold onto his horse as the creature crashed into him, its claws slicing through his armour as if it was parchment and throwing him through the air.

It felt like an age to Arthur for him to hit the ground, as if he was falling from a great distance. He dimly wondered if the beast had done more damage to his head than he thought, he couldn't feel any pain, everything was turning numb as if with cold, and he didn't have the energy to feel afraid or prepare to fight. His helmet, knocked loose by the beast's blows finally came flying off, revealing to him a clear view of the starry night sky.

Arthur considered it was quite a nice thing to see before he died, as finally he crashed to the ground.

Arthur was barely aware of anything around him as he lost consciousness. He thought he could feel blood seeping out of him, trickling down his face, he imagined it soaking the muddy ground where he lay. He heard the creature's cry was more, but this time it was greeted by another shrill cry, and then another. He briefly wondered if there was more of them.

But there was nothing he could do to fight against more beasts, he couldn't even pull himself up off the ground. Arthur just watched at the starry night sky and let the darkness take him.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The Vengeance in a Destiny

Morgause glanced over to Merlin and Morgana. The young couple were both asleep inside the tent. There wasn't much room, but they were curled up tightly together, arms around each other, foreheads just touching, as if they were trying to become one person, or they wanted to protect each other from the dangers they had faced that day.

The bandits were long gone, Morgause buried them with magic and made sure no trace was left. Morgana couldn't bring herself to bury them and decided to stay in the tent with Mordred, but Merlin stayed and watched silently as the two men he had never truly known disappear beneath the earth. He never even knew their names, and no one would ever know what happened to them.

Even though it was self defence, Merlin didn't like what had happened here, he hated the fact that people had to die.

Morgause knew what he was thinking when she turned and looked at him. "It's for the best," she assured him with a sad smile.

But Merlin stayed silent, it wasn't just the death he didn't like. It was how comfortable Morgause was around it, it told him she had faced such a situation many times before, perhaps she was even prepared to kill and bury again if needed be. He certainly didn't like how the bandits died either. A small boy had killed them with one scream, Mordred had a great power in him that Merlin hadn't seen until then, this power was naturally in this boy, a killer, and it scared Merlin.

But not as much as the image of Morgana approaching the bandit with dagger in her hand. Had she become a killer too beneath these trees?

If there was just one thing Merlin wanted to keep from Morgana, it was having to live with the fact you had killed someone. You had taken a soul out of this world. Souls are precious, that person was once a child, that person was loved by someone. And you had taken that person away from their loved ones. And you had to cope with that for the rest of your life, you could almost feel something change within you, your heart growing colder with the knowledge that you have become a killer.

Merlin had done it far too many times now, the feeling had almost become numb, but it was still there, when he stopped and thought about it. He didn't want Morgana to go through the same thing. He didn't want her to become a murderer.

But what magic had Morgause been teaching her? Was she really prepared to kill with a dagger? The gift Merlin had given her so she could feel protected and strong. He had hoped it would never take away a life, but was Morgana now prepared to make a kill?

He hoped not, he knew his Morgana was not a killer.

The long day had left Merlin and Morgana exhausted as the night drew in. They fell asleep quickly, locked in an embrace. But Morgause and Mordred were still wide awake. Morgause suddenly realised she had the opportunity to talk privately to the young Druid boy without being overheard, something she hadn't been able to do in a long time.

"Look at those two," she said softly to Mordred, gesturing to the young couple, smiling to herself. "I think they really do love each other. Morgana is a very lucky girl." However she sighed and suddenly looked sad, "but it troubles me. The last few weeks have not been easy for the two of them, if they truly love each other nothing would separate them, and if something did it would break Morgana's heart, and that would break mine. Yet I fear Merlin is not good for us, he may be holding us back."

She glanced at Mordred, who said nothing, but there was a look in his eyes that told Morgause he knew what she meant.

"I'm sorry about your friend," she added, "that you felt his death. He didn't deserve that, none of your people deserved that. But at least their death may just work to our benefit. They've made Morgana see once more the cruelty of King Uther, and she would want justice for them all. It is what we needed to help her fulfil her destiny. For that is why I wanted to find her in the first place. This is the reason I came to your camp and found you, and this is why we are still here, waiting for the opportune moment for my sister to complete what she is born to do. To kill Uther."

Mordred continued to stare at Morgause, but they had had this conversation several times before, the news didn't surprise him. From the moment Morgause had found him she knew that he was special, he would help Morgana fulfil her deadly destiny, and she told him everything. But he spoke a message in Morgause's head, _Will she be strong enough to do it?_ He questioned.

Morgause thought for a moment, she glanced over at the still sleeping Morgana. "Perhaps not right now, but it is her destiny, it is in her blood to be able to kill him. Even if Uther is her father, but her rage at what she has done to her and all the people like her will make her forget that. Morgana hates him, she loathes the fact the same blood runs in her veins. We will prepare for her to kill, and she won't be afraid. She will be able to strike vengeance for all those who have been wronged by Uther. The vengeance for our people is in her destiny, she will be server of justice, and perhaps we can even return to Camelot."

_But Merlin? _Mordred added.

Morgause sighed, "Yes, Merlin may cause a problem. He is not part of Morgana's destiny. But he has freed her and brought her to us, he's the one who has set the prophecy into motion. He is a great and powerful sorcerer, and he will be useful if he joined us, and I want him and Morgana to be together, he makes her happy and he can help her fulfil her destiny. Yet I can tell he is not one who wants to kill. I saw him when we fought, he defended us but stood away from the fight, he could have killed the bandits easily, but he wants to save lives, not kill them. I don't know if he will be prepared to kill Uther. However we mustn't forget he has also seen what Uther has put our people, and surely he would want to change that, bring justice? He knows Uther deserves to die, I just need to convince him that it is right for Morgana to do so, and for him to help. He will be a great ally to us, but if he can't face killing a King, then he will do nothing but hold us back. He still doesn't fully trust me, but I would hate to take Morgana away from him. We must reach a compromise."

Mordred sighed, snuggling down beside Morgause. These people around him were now the closest thing he had to a family, and he loved Morgana as much as she loved him. But he could see Merlin would also make a terrible enemy as well as an ally.

_I hope you know what you're doing,_ Mordred told Morgause as he steadily drifted off to sleep.

"So do I," admitted Morgause with a sigh.

* * *

_So, Morgana's destiny has been revealed! A little different from her destiny in the series I know, but this story is a little different. Hope you liked the chapter, sorry it was a bit on the short side. Please review :)_


	31. Chapter 31

_We're nearing the end of this fic now I'm afraid, but the story is far from over..._

_And I'm sure some of you are wondering about what's happened to Arthur, so I'll let you get on with the chapter :) reviews much appreciated :)_

* * *

Chapter 31

The Dragon's Calling

Merlin knew he was dreaming, there was no explanation for it, yet it felt so real, standing beneath the castle. Darkness and ancient cliffs surrounded him, he could even feel a cold breeze in the air. He looked up and could just about see moonlight shining down on him, and the Great Dragon watching him carefully.

Merlin didn't even bother with pleasantries. "What do you want?" He demanded, he thought Kilgharrah had given up on trying to persuade him to come back to Camelot, so why was he here once more?

But there was a pause before the Dragon spoke, and Merlin somehow knew in his heart that there was an important reason for him to be brought here in his dreams, and it was not a good one. He grew worried even before Kilgharrah said the three little words:

"It's about Arthur."

"What's happened?" Merlin asked, his voice no longer sounding irritated and confident as it was when he first saw the Dragon, it now sounded very small and afraid. Something terrible has happened, he could see it in the Kilgharrah's golden eyes, he could feel it in his bones.

"He was riding through the night when he was attacked by a Griffin."

There was a short silence as the words sunk in, though Merlin felt as if it lasted an age. His heart thudded in his chest with fear and worry at this news. He knew Griffins were not easy to kill, he had experienced that himself, but Arthur has no magic. He wouldn't have a chance against those huge winged creatures with sharp, piercing claws and a deadly beak.

And when the Dragon spoke spoken it made Merlin's fear worse, his imagination go wild. "He was riding out alone because he was looking for Morgause. He tried to defend himself but the bird cut through his armour and threw him off his horse. There was no one there to help him, no one knew where he was."

"But...but he must still be alive?" Merlin said desperately, the panic clear in his voice, his face pale and hands shaking. He pictured the claws of the flying monster cutting into his best friend's armour, his skin... "Or else you would tell me he had_ killed_ by a Griffin, rather than attacked. He is alive, isn't he? He has to be!"

The Dragon nodded slowly, "Yes, he is alive." Merlin sighed with relief, but the Dragon added, "he sustained some terrible injuries though, and it wasn't until morning that he was found. He is currently back in Camelot, but has not woken up since the Griffin threw him off his horse."

"How did he survive?" Merlin wondered aloud.

"When I realised that he was under attack and there was no one to help him I called upon some wyverns." The Dragon explained, "they heard my calling and went to Arthur's aid on my orders, chasing the Griffin away before it could strike a final blow."

Merlin stayed silent, thinking through these words, trying to picture the event as it happened. Arthur lying helplessly on the ground while a battle of winged beasts waged above him. The wyvern's terrible cries filling the air, their black wings matching the colour of the night as they snapped and scratched at the Griffin, surprised by the sudden attack but willing to fight.

But then the name rang a warning bell in the back of Merlin's head. A memory from what felt like years ago, of wyverns filling the night sky with their screams.

And the Dragon had been able to contact them.

"It was you!" He suddenly burst out, his sudden anger for a moment replacing his worry for Arthur. "You were the one who made the wyverns attack Morgana in her tower! I knew it would be, you were able to talk to them, give them orders, and was so desperate to keep me away from Morgana you were prepared to make them attack Camelot!"

Kilgharrah looked irritated at this, and his calm voice suddenly had a more dangerous tone to it. "And do you see now why I did it Merlin? If you had let Morgana be and not run away from your destiny, Arthur would have not been alone when he was attacked. In fact he only left Camelot to try and discover more about Morgause and her sister, if you had stayed loyal to your destiny he wouldn't have had to, this would never have happened. Not only did you abandon Albion, but you abandoned your best friend you promised to protect. Do you realise now Merlin the price you have paid in abandoning your destiny?"

Merlin felt himself fall to his knees, the knock as he hit the cold ground thudded through him, despite him being in a dream. Guilt had come crushing down on him, like the weight of the world had suddenly landed on his shoulders, and he couldn't cope. Because what the Dragon was saying was right.

He had abandoned his destiny, what he was supposedly born to do, but what was worse is that he abandoned his best friend, and now because of that his friend had been badly injured, if Kilgharrah hadn't been there to save him, Arthur may have been killed. Then magic would never return to Camelot, Albion would never be formed, and Merlin would never see his best friend again, and it would be all his fault.

He should never have turned his back on his destiny, how many more people might get hurt because of him?

But surely it was right to follow your heart? And if he hadn't left Camelot, Morgana would be the one suffering, and that wasn't right either.

"Will Arthur recover?" Merlin's asked quietly.

"It is hard to tell at the moment," Kilgharrah said, but he saw the pain in Merlin's face, and felt a pang of sympathy for the little Warlock. "But Gaius is a good physician, and he is safe, for now. However a sorcerer would certainly help heal his wounds."

Merlin sighed with relief, some of the guilt lifting from him, but it was not a promise, and Kilgharrah was right. He could help a lot more if he was there beside Arthur and Gaius.

Camelot needed him, but so did Morgana.

"You know what the right thing is to do Merlin," The Dragon spoke softly into the silence. "You need to return to Camelot. That is where you are needed most, Morgana will only hold you back, she has a destiny that runs against yours. If she fulfils her destiny Albion may never be born, the path for your and Arthur's future may fall apart as a consequence of what she will do. More will die, and you have begun the chain reaction, you set her free."

Despite everything, Merlin shook his head and managed to pull himself back onto his feet. "You may be right about Camelot, but you're wrong about Morgana," he said darkly. "She can choose not to follow her destiny, she has a mind of her own and can make her own decisions, as I did when I decided to leave Camelot for her. She knows what is right and wrong, as I do. You don't know what the future really holds, only what it is predicted to hold, and you're afraid if the slightest thing changes."

Kilgharrah's eyes narrowed with annoyance and emitted a low growl. "And yet some things cannot be avoided Merlin, some things cannot be changed. Things could turn out worse if you try to. Morgana was perfectly safe from causing any harm while she was in the tower, but now you helped her escape, and the world is open to her. Do you really think spending years locked away in the tower didn't affect her, didn't leave her wanting revenge?"

"Maybe, but I can see the good in Morgana even if you can't, she still has a choice."

The Dragon sighed, there was no point in him arguing with Merlin, the damage had already been done, and you certainly couldn't change the past. He had told Merlin about Arthur, that's all he had wanted to do. "Be whatever you feel about Morgana, Camelot still needs you, Arthur still needs you. Think about that."

And with that the Dragon spread his great wings, obliterating all light and throwing the young Warlock into darkness.

Merlin woke up with a start, his arms trembling and cold sweat dripping down his forehead. He looked down and saw his shaking arms were wrapped around the sleeping Morgana. It was still night, but he could hear birds singing in the distance, dawn would soon come. He glanced around and saw that Morgause and Mordred were also sleeping peacefully together.

Merlin looked around at his sleeping companions, the words of the Dragon echoing through his mind, and felt totally alone.


	32. Chapter 32

_Sorry for the slightly delayed chapter and it's not one of my best, but I hope you like it anyway. Please review :)_

* * *

Chapter 32

The Cruelty in Justice

"Merlin, I need to talk to you."

A bleary-eyed Merlin looked up at Morgause, who was standing above him, hands on hips. He was glad to have some distraction, even though at the same time Morgause was not someone he would choose to talk to in such a situation. He could tell Morgana was worried about him that morning, his pale face, the heavy bags around his eyes, as he struggled to find a way to tell her that while his heart would always belong to her, his head was screaming at him to return to Camelot. Merlin knew he shouldn't be busy feeling sorry for himself, he should be doing something to fix the situation, but at the moment the young Warlock felt at a loss of what to do. In the end he sat against a tree and put his head between his knees as if it would somehow clear his head.

But Morgause was not going to let him wallow in worry. And Merlin could tell that what she wanted to say was very important.

If he wasn't so distracted, he would have realised by the look on Morgause's face that she was about to tell him the secret that he knew she had been keeping from them from the day they met, the very reason why she was there. But none of that crossed his mind as he nodded, saying "of course" and pulled himself up to his feet.

Morgause led Merlin away from the tent, where Morgana was currently sitting with Mordred, into a quiet clearing of the forest.

"What is it?" Merlin asked once they were out of earshot.

Morgause sighed, how could she tell him this? She hadn't even told Morgana, it was easy to explain to Mordred, but he hadn't known who this woman was at the time, he didn't care about her. He did now, in fact she had a feeling he cared about her from the moment he realised Morgana could offer him justice. But that wasn't the point, Merlin was different, Morgana meant the world to him. "I need to tell you the real reason I'm here. You've been suspicious of me because you know Im hiding something, and if we want to be friends, if we want to work together and help Morgana, than we need to know. I came here not just to find my long lost sister, but to help her fulfil her destiny."

Merlin's eyes widened, his breath caught in his throat, his fists clenching. He was finally going to find out the truth, but more importantly, he was going to find out the true reason why the Dragon wanted to tear them apart.

"I found out not long after I discovered I had a sister," Morgause began. "I was told that I had a sister who has a destiny, a vital destiny that would serve a justice and bring an end to the wrong that my people have suffered in the Kingdom of Camelot. She was born to bring to an end to a reign of terror. Her destiny is to kill Uther Pendragon."

Silence descended upon the trees, like dark clouds preparing for a storm. It only lasted a second, but for Merlin it felt like a lifetime. His whole world seemed to shift around him as the words sunk in and echoed through his head.

_Her destiny is to kill Uthur Pendragon._

"No," Merlin almost stumbled backwards, fear in his eyes. "You're wrong, that cannot be."

Morgause was surprised, she expected Merlin to be shocked by the news that Morgana had a destiny, and what the destiny entailed, but not horrified. "It's true Merlin. I would not lie about something like this, and I would not tell you if I was not certain."

"But Morgana is not a killer."

"No, not yet," Morgause agreed, "but we can change that, we can help her fulfil her destiny." There was a bubble of excitement in her voice as she said these words, but she controlled herself, she had not won Merlin over yet, and he looked pretty shaken by the news. "I'm here to help her become the deliverer of justice for our people, but the question is, are you?"

There would only ever be one answer to that question.

"No."

Morgause stared at him, she knew that Merlin would be a difficult one to persuade, but at the same time she thought that he would also want justice for his people, yet there was a certainty in his eyes. "No?" There was anger bubbling in her voice now. "Why not?"

"Because there is a more powerful, more important destiny ahead, that will bring justice and hundreds of years of peace." Merlin explained, "one that will not turn Morgana into a murderer."

"But does this destiny have anything to do with the punishment of Uther Pendragon, the punishment he rightfully deserves? And Morgana will not become a murderer." Morgause argued.

"Fine, an executioner then!" Merlin spat, "whatever you want to call it, it will still turn Morgana into a killer, and I don't want that to happen."

"But it's her destiny! You cannot change what has been carved in stone!"

"Yet Morgana still has a choice! She doesn't have to have blood on her hands! Think of the chain reaction if she does kill him, the implications for the whole of Camelot? How do we know it won't just make things worse for our people?"

It certainly felt like a storm had descended upon the wood. There was electricity in the air, the very atmosphere was tense, soon lightning would strike.

Morgause stared into the determined eyes of the young Warlock, his passion matching her own. She would not give up so easily, she would make Merlin see this was the right thing to do, she would make him see that Morgana should and _will_ fulfil her destiny. Whether her sister had a choice in choosing her destiny or not, she would still want to serve justice. "I thought you of all people would understand Merlin," she growled. "How many times have you seen one of your own be dragged off to the stake just because of who they are? How many innocent people have you seen die because of Uther's paranoia? How many times have you come across a place like this, a place where a whole community was destroyed by the order of the King, because of something they were born with? And what about Morgana? He locked up his own daughter! The King has no mercy, he deserves none, it is his turn to have his head on the block. And it is only right that his daughter, who he shunned simply because of who she was, shall deliver this act of justice that will echo throughout history."

"Because we should not sink as low as him." Merlin's voice was calm, but deadly serious. "Enough blood has been spilt, and I don't want to see any more."

"But he deserves to be treated the same as he has treated the rest of us!"

Merlin sighed, he knew exactly where Morgause was coming from, Uther did deserve to be punished and he knew many people who would happily have the King dead, even try. But Morgana should not be one of them. "Arthur has a greater, more important destiny to fulfil as King of Camelot," he tried to explain, hoping he could make Morgause look at this in another way. "He will bring peace and justice to the Kingdom, and leave the reign of terror behind. But he is not yet ready, in fact he's badly injured. It is not the time for Uther to die."

"I don't care about what destiny his son may carry," Morgause snapped, "it's Morgana's that I worry about, and Arthur will be as bad as his father."

Merlin shook his head. "You don't know that, it's Arthur's destiny that truly matters, that will bring us justice."

And Arthur was in trouble, Merlin reminded himself with a jolt of his heart. He should be there for him, helping him. Yet here he was, standing in a wood, hearing about how his loved one was going to become a murderer. No, he would not have it.

He took a deep breath, and spoke calmly. "I understand why you want this Morgause, but it isn't the right thing to do, and Morgana is not a killer. As a matter of fact we really shouldn't be here in the first place, I think it would be best for me and Morgana to return to Camelot. That's where I am needed most at the moment, and no one will try and turns Morgana into a monster."

Morgause watched Merlin walk away without looking back, with a crushing thought in her heart.

This was not what she wanted to do to Morgana, but it was clear Merlin had no intention of helping them. He didn't want Morgana to fulfil her destiny, he cared too much about the king's son. Merlin would have made a great ally, but he had no intention of being one.

She would have to get rid of him.


	33. Chapter 33

_If anyone's interested I've recently put up a little one shot in anticipation for the new series of Doctor Who, about his new companion, Clara Oswold. Feel free to check it out :) _

_In the meantime, hope you like this chapter! Only 2 reviews for the last update :(_

* * *

Chapter 33

The Choice

"Morgana."

Morgana jumped out of her skin, she was sitting on a grassy bank just on the outskirts of the forest, and didn't realise that Merlin had been standing behind her. In fact he had been standing there for quite a long time, wondering what to say and how he could say it. At first he ran towards her, anger still fresh in his blood from Morgause's words. He was going to order her to pack anything she needed and leave, they were going straight back to Camelot and they weren't looking back.

But then he realised ordering her about wasn't going to make any difference, in fact it would probably make things worse. He would have to talk to her calmly, make her see reason, before Morgause tried to do the same to her.

"We need to talk."

Morgana saw the look on Merlin's face and heard the tone in his voice, she immediately grew worried. "What is it?"

Merlin paused, "May I sit?" He asked.

"Of course," Morgana was surprised and even more worried by this question. Why would he need permission from her to sit down on a patch of grass?

"Morgana, have you ever considered going back to Camelot?" Merlin said slowly, after he sat down beside her.

Morgana stared at him, "Have you?" She demanded.

Merlin shrugged uncomfortably, "I find myself...missing it. After all, Camelot was my home, and I feel like I'm needed there. But I wanted to know what you think."

He was sure he saw Morgana shiver at the words, and she almost looked afraid. "No Merlin, no I haven't thought about going back there, not once. That place wasn't my home, it was my prison. My father's there too, and I don't want to set eyes on him again. The few happy memories I have outside that tower as a child are fading away as time passes, and I don't think I'll be able to re-live them, and that fills me with sadness. If I cannot bring back my childhood, I will create an adulthood worth living for, with no regrets. And Camelot is not somewhere I plan to do so."

"But you _could_ go back there and make better memories," Merlin suggested. "You haven't seen much of the Kingdom, and there is so much to see, I could show you it. And I'm sure there are people you would like to see again, what about Arthur? You can find the time to get to know your half brother again, wouldn't you want that? I know he would."

"But I'm happy _here_ Merlin, I know this might not be your ideal world, with no grand castles and crowded streets, but I don't want to return to that."

Merlin looked around, how could Morgana be so happy here? Yes it was peaceful, most of the time there was no danger, and she was with the people she loved. But he felt like the trees were sometimes imprisoning him, they were still hiding from the outside world, just living off the things they could find in the forest. This wasn't a fulfilling life. They were more like outcasts, this wasn't anyone's home. "But we could do so much _more_ than just sitting around in a wood," he implored, "we could go travelling, you could see the things you didn't get to see in your childhood. It could be just me and you, doing whatever we wanted. We don't even have to go back and_ stay_ in Camelot forever, but we could visit."

The colour drained from Morgana's face, and she looked panicked by these words. She stood up suddenly as if she was very uncomfortable. She couldn't look at Merlin's face. He wanted her to leave this place, where she felt safe despite everything, leave Morgause and Mordred who she had grown so close to, and wander right back into the hands of the despicable man who was supposed to be her father, and hadn't stopped trying to capture her since she earned her freedom. "What's brought this about Merlin?" She demanded. "What's made you decide you want to go back there?"

Merlin sighed, he knew if wanted to make Morgana listen, he should tell you the truth. He stood up and followed her, but stopped a few feet away, as if suddenly shy. "I've...I've had a dream, and I learnt that Arthur was attacked and is now badly injured. He needs my help, he needs me to be back at his side. He's not like his father Morgana, one day he'll welcome people like us into his Kingdom, and he'll be a great ruler, so I cannot risk him dying. I need to go back there, but I don't want to leave you behind."

"If it's a dream, how do you know if it's true?" Morgana questioned, her voice was shaking a little, but she kept herself calm, staring into the distance.

"It's...it's hard to explain, but trust me Morgana I know it's true. Arthur really has been attacked, and he does need my help. It's my fault, if I was still in Camelot he wouldn't have been injured. He's my friend, I don't want to leave him to suffer."

"Have you considered what will happen when we return?" Morgana asked, turning around to face Merlin. "What the King will do when he sets his eyes on me, when the people realise the ward who was meant to have died when she was a child is alive and well? He'll lock me up again. And when he realises you also ran away with me, do you really think he'll let you near Arthur?"

Merlin took Morgana's hands, they were cold. "I promise that won't happen to you again Morgana, I won't let you go back to that place, I will let you have the freedom you deserve. And when people find out the truth of what he's done, they won't let him hurt you again."

But Morgana pulled away from Merlin, fearful. "You don't know that. In his eyes you are nothing but a servant, and he won't care what his people think. He'll just see my magic, not the daughter he abandoned, and the people will hate me too when they realise I have magic. I can't go back to that tower Merlin, I can't go back to the darkness, all alone. It was my life for so long I accepted it, but now I have escaped from that tower I realise how much I hated it, how painful those slow hours were, sitting all alone in the dark with no one to give me company, fearing the world around me because I knew so little of it, and fearing my own power. Every time someone came to visit I would simply be reminded of how lonely I was when they left. And I've been attacked in that tower too, those flying creatures almost killed me and there was nowhere to run. When you came to visit it was the only time I felt happy, I had company and was with someone who felt the same way as I did. And now we are free together, and this is all I want in the world to be happy. I cannot step back into that tower Merlin, I feel like if I do I'll go insane, now I know the taste of freedom. But it could be even worse, Uther could take one look at me and kill me. He won't take the risk of me escaping again, and he has no feelings for me. He'll want me dead, and he'll probably kill you too."

It was then Merlin realised how scared Morgana was, how the thought of Camelot had struck such fear into her, and guilt gripped his heart that he brought this upon her, he didn't think what those years in the tower had done to her. And what she said was probably true, when would Uther ever listen to either of them? She wasn't ready to return to Camelot, not with Uther on the throne.

But what about Arthur?

Morgana seemed to know what Merlin was thinking, she could see it in his eyes. He knew how she felt, but he was also worried about his friend. "Do you know that he's definitely going to die without you?"

Merlin hesitated. It was hard to tell, he didn't know how injured Arthur was. The Dragon could be exaggerating to try and make him return. The Prince could be healed or dead by the time they made it back to Camelot. If Arthur was surely going to die without him there the two would have to work out something. He'd either have to go alone, Morgana would have to hide away in Camelot, or they would risk facing Uther. And none of those were fair on Morgana, he didn't want to leave her behind, he didn't want to put her in danger, not if it was absolutely necessary.

Was this necessary?

"Well...no, I think he'll be able to survive without me. He has help already there." Merlin said eventually. Gaius was a good physician, he shouldn't lose faith in him.

"You really do miss him." Morgana said, her voice now soft and calm, sympathetic. Merlin had made a life-changing decision running away with her, how could she blame him for sometimes wanting to go back home? "If what you say is true, about Arthur becoming King and treating people like us right, maybe we can return to Camelot, one day."

Merlin nodded and smiled, "I'd like that. And I promise Morgana, we'll stick together, whatever we decide to do. I made a decision when I left Camelot that we would stay together, and I don't want to lose you."

Morgana smiled. Despite all she had been through, she was the luckiest girl in the world to have someone like Merlin by her side, he wants her to be free and happy, and he would never leave her side. She embraced him, feeling that a conversation which almost turned into an argument, had now opened a new chapter for them, a future of opportunity, and freedom for all her people.

Beneath the trees, hidden away in the shadows, Morgause watched their embrace as her mind went to work.


	34. Chapter 34

_Apologies for another slightly delayed update, and we're nearing the end I'm afraid people, but I hope you enjoy the chapter, and we're almost close to 200 reviews! :D_

* * *

Chapter 34

The Witch and the Peasant Boy

Filius looked at Morgause carefully, his brow furrowed a little. He didn't like where this was going, but he wasn't sure why.

"I don't quite understand..." he started.

Morgause sighed, she was already running out of patience with this peasant boy. "Look, it's quite simple. We stand at the edge of the forest and pretend to talk, I'll attract his attention, then he'll come over and ask what's going on. From then on it's just as he rehearsed."

But young Filius still wasn't quite sure. He had been brought him up well, and although he couldn't even read, he knew the difference between right and wrong. "I'm not sure..." he started.

"Don't you want to help your mother?" Morgause demanded.

"Of course I do."

"But she's sick, the sickness can be cured, but you don't have the money to buy the medicine. I, on the other hand," she held up a leather money bag heavy with gold coins, "have just what is needed. You do this for me and I guarantee this is enough money to make your mother well and feed your whole family for a week."

Filius hesitated, but it was too good an offer to miss. Where else was he going to get so much money? "All right then," he sighed, "just go through it with me one more time."

Merlin caught the sight of two figures just out of the corner of his eye, just outside the protection of the trees. He recognised the blond figure to be Morgause, but the slightly smaller, thin figure with short brown hair he did not recognise. He looked back and saw Mogause was talking to, who looked like, a peasant boy. Perhaps from a nearby village.

At that moment Morgause glanced around and caught sight of Merlin. She waved frantically for him to join them. Even from this distance Merlin could tell something was wrong. He hurried towards them.

Morgause was looking pale and worried when he reached her, Merlin had never seen her like this. Something was very wrong, his heart was already feeling heavy with dread. He looked at the boy, he couldn't be much older than sixteen, with large brown eyes that also had worry in them.

"Oh Merlin, you won't believe what I've just heard!"Morgause said, almost breathlessly. "Something terrible has happened."

"What, what is it?" Merlin demanded, looking back and forth between the witch and the peasant boy.

The next three words Morgause was about to say would turn Merlin's whole world upside down.

"It's about Camelot."

Camelot. The place he had just started to forget about, after having the discussion with Morgana two days before, and they had decided to stay together in the woods. He felt guilty about Arthur, but had convinced himself he had made the best decision. But now it seemed something else had happened, and by the look on Morgause's face, something much, much worse. Why else would she care for a Kingdom that despised her kind?

"What's happened?" He asked, the dread in his voice as heavy as that in his heart.

"It's under attack," explained the peasant boy. "Two nights ago great winged creatures appeared in the sky and started attacking the Kingdom. They went straight for the castle, but have been attacking the surrounding houses, nowhere is safe from them. I'm surprised you haven't heard, the news has spread everywhere, but there's nothing anyone can do to help, the soldiers have done what they can but their swords are useless. More of the creatures are coming and there's no stopping them, they're far too powerful. The castle is close to crumbling down already and fires are spreading all over the Kingdom. Hundreds have been killed."

Merlin stumbled back, dazed, as if someone had just hit him in the face. Images of what was happening to his precious Kingdom flashed through his head, and devastating came crashing down on top of him. "How...how could this happen?"

"It's Camelot Merlin," Morgause said sadly, "you should know well enough what the King is like he drives many creatures to take revenge."

Morgause was right, but this didn't make Merlin feel any better. She was one of those who'd want to destroy Camelot. He glared at her as if the whole incident was her fault, but she added, "I only want to bring justice to the King Merlin, I hate to hear this news too, the people of Camelot have done nothing wrong."

"But they're under attack," the peasant boy added, "hundreds more have fled. There's nothing stopping the creatures, no one even knows what they are. It won't be long before the whole Kingdom is destroyed."

But Merlin had a feeling he knew what they were. The Griffin that attacked Arthur. Was it possible after failing to catch its prey it followed Arthur's injured body back to the castle, and called upon its fellow winged creatures to attack Camelot? Just one was hard to kill, how could you cope with several in a Kingdom where the only thing that could stop them was banned? And there was no powerful sorcerer willing or able to help.

If he was there, this never would have happened.

Merlin suddenly found himself sitting on the ground, he wasn't sure how he got there, he was in shock. The world around him suddenly seemed very distant, Morgause and the peasant boy were standing over him, watching with concern, but they seemed very far away. The news had broken had heart.

He couldn't believe he didn't know about this as soon as it started, why didn't he know? Why hadn't the Dragon told him?

Perhaps Kilgharrah had finally given up on him, believing that if he refused to go back and help Arthur, he wouldn't want to help anyone else. Maybe the Dragon thought that not even Merlin could help the situation now.

But he had to do something, he couldn't just sit there.

Then Merlin remembered, it felt like so long ago, but he remembered.

He had a dream of the whole world around him burning in flame, fire was all around him, destroying everything and there was nothing he could do. And the Dragon was standing above him, screaming at him about what he had done.

It had come true. Miles away his whole world was burning to the ground, and it was all his fault.

"I have to go back to Camelot," Merlin suddenly found himself saying.

Morgause and the peasant boy glanced at each other, but he didn't even notice. "Are you sure?" Morgause asked.

"I have no choice, I could be the only one who could help, if I hadn't left Camelot this might never have happened! I have to see if I can do something!" Merlin said desperately, suddenly leaping up onto his feet again as if he had a sudden burst of energy, but he glanced around as if he didn't know where to go. But he had to go, in fact he was prepared to leave and head to Camelot right at that moment.

However before he could charge off into the distance, Morgause spoke. "So...you're leaving us, for good?" To Merlin's surprise, she actually sounded sad about the fact he could be leaving, perhaps they had become friends after all.

He shook his head, he had decided to stay with Morgana and they agreed they wouldn't go back to Camelot until it was safe for their people to return and he wouldn't abandon Morgana, but he couldn't leave the Kingdom to burn. "I'll only go for a few days, once I've done what I can I'll return."

Morgause nodded, "You're right Merlin, you may be the only one who can do something, and you have no time to lose, but...what about Morgana? She doesn't know what you've just been told."

She was right...but how could he tell her? How could he possible run up to her and tell her everything that had just happened, and that he was leaving her, not forever, but still he was going to be gone for a few days. He didn't have the time to persuade her this was the right thing to do, and he couldn't force her to join him, she didn't want to go back to Camelot, it was too dangerous.

Merlin paced up and down, desperate. What could he do?

He would do what he did for Gaius, when he didn't know how to say goodbye, when he had no time to explain.

He would write her a letter.

"I've never done this before," Merlin admitted to the two people who were watching him and slightly confused. He took a deep breath and held out his hand.

A piece of parchment starting growing from his open palm, as it grew words began to snake their way onto the page, Morgause watched with curiosity as words of apology, love and promise floated across the parchment, settling themselves into order. It took less than a minute, the last thing that was magically written on the parchment was Merlin's signature at the bottom before it folded itself over.

"Here," he said, passing the letter to Morgause, "promise me you'll give it to her."

Morgause was still looking quite surprised at this sudden departure, but she nodded and carefully took the parchment from him, "Yes, I promise I will."

"Tell them those words are written directly from my heart, and that I won't be gone for long, but I have no choice," added Merlin.

Morgause nodded again, "Of course. Good luck Merlin."

"Thank you."

"I know the quickest way back to Camelot, and I don't live too far from here, I can travel with you part of the way," said Filius.

"Thank you," said Merlin, "that will be a great help."

Then Merlin hurried away, not even bothering to pack or take food and water with him, the peasant boy quickly following him. The young warlock only looked back once as Morgause watched him leave, almost running to the Kingdom he had left behind but now so desperately needed him.

Morgause looked down at the parchment in her hands, she scanned over the letter quickly, of Merlin apologising again and again for him leaving Morgana so suddenly, praying that she understands that this is what he has to do, and that he loves her more than ever, and will be back with her soon.

With one final glance at the disappearing Warlock, and his words on the page, Morgause tore up the letter between her fingers, and watched the remains float away on a light /Ho


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The Storm

_"Don't you know  
In the end, we'll be tragically torn apart,  
If we can't control the storm_"

_- Delain, Control The Storm._

Morgana's cry started out as a whimper at the back of her throat, but steadily it began to grow into the wail of an injured animal or a sickly baby, until it developed into a full blown cry of pain and misery. You could hear her heart tear apart in the cry. Birds fled from the branches and the very air seemed to shiver with her despair. Dark clouds were beginning to roll in, a storm was brewing. Soon it would start to rain, then lightning would arch across the sky and thunder would rumble over their heads. It seemed to echo with Morgana's inner turmoil; the pain, the anger, the disbelief and her tears.

Morgause sat by her side in the small clearing where she had told Morgana her news and she fell to her knees. Morgause wrapped her arms around her sister, but it was not enough to make Morgana feel comforted. She felt like the only person left in the world.

"But how could he do this?" She suddenly found herself crying out. "Why would he leave he? He said...he promised...he wouldn't! I thought we were going to stay together, he wouldn't leave me!" But she couldn't say anything anymore, her words broke down into sobs. She couldn't think, the world had changed within a matter of minutes, it had become dark and cold, and she didn't understand it anymore.

Morgause tried to calm her down, but there were little her words could do to help. "I don't know why either, I just saw him leave the woods, and when I asked him where he was going, he simply said he had to go back. He didn't say anything else. I don't know why he didn't say goodbye. Perhaps it was too hard for him."

"Hard for him? Hard for _him_?" Morgana cried out, pulling away from Morgause and stumbling to her feet. The first rumble of thunder could be heard far away. "_He_ was the one who decided to leave! It was _his_ choice! After he said he wouldn't go back there, and I believed him..." Her voice faded away into a whisper. She still couldn't understand how this had happened. One minute everything was how it should be, the next Morgause had appeared, telling her that Merlin had suddenly left. She didn't even realise he had gone, and now, he might never come back.

"I'm sorry Morgana, please, don't be angry with me, it breaks my heart to see you like this..." Morgause truly felt heartbroken to see her sister in such a state. She knew Morgana would be upset to learn that Merlin had left her, but to react like this? It was like her world had ended. It tore Morgause up inside to see it, but she convinced herself that more good would come out of this departure than bad, and soon Morgana will see her true purpose in life, and that she won't need Merlin.

Her words took Morgana by surprise, and for a moment she stopped crying. She looked down at her sister's desperate, sorrowful eyes and felt guilty for acting as if she was to blame. "I'm sorry," she began, "I just..." But she couldn't think of what else to say, and the tears came again.

However Morgause was there to comfort her. She stood up and went to her sister, hugging her tightly, gently rocking back and forth as if trying to calm a crying baby. "Don't be sorry," she told Morgana softly, "it's okay, I understand. I wish I could take away your pain, you don't deserve to be treated like this."

Each sob shook Morgana's body, but the words of her sister did comfort her a little. She didn't feel so alone in the world anymore, because Morgause was there for her.

Most of Morgana's life had been filled with darkness, locked away alone, afraid of her own shadow. Then a boy appeared at her door, and her whole life changed as soon as their eyes met. It wasn't love at first sight, in fact she had been afraid of him, but soon she discovered she was not the only lonely being in Camelot carrying the curse of magic. In fact Merlin showed her it was not a curse, but a gift, and together they would never be lonely again. He let light into her life and gave her freedom. There was someone for Morgana to love, she could get her life back.

But along the way something went very wrong, she couldn't pin point where, and the occasional argument they had seemed to pass, at the end of the day they were still there for each other. Yet something must have happened, for Merlin to suddenly decide that he could no longer stay, he would break his promise and leave her behind, throwing her life back into darkness and breaking her heart.

But at least she had Morgause with her, her sister, someone who still loved her.

Mordred suddenly emerged into the clearing too, he must have heard her cries of pain. He looked upset too, although he couldn't understand what was wrong. But the sight of him comforted Morgana even more, he cared for her too, and he hadn't left her. She reached out a shaking hand and the boy went over to take it.

And for the first time, Mordred spoke to her. "I won't ever let you cry again," he told her softly.

To Morgana's surprise, she found herself smiling. She no longer felt totally alone.

"And I know this may be difficult for you to understand at the moment Morgana," Morgause continued, "but it's not the end of the world. There is a great future laid ahead in front of you, and you shouldn't hesitate to take it."

Morgana's tear-stained face looked up at her sister. "What, what do you mean?" She sniffed, her sobbing had ceased a little, so she found herself able to talk again, talk to the only people left in the world who still cared for her.

"You have a great destiny Morgana," Morgause explained, "greater than you can imagine, one that will change the future and bring justice to our people. I had hoped there would be a better time to tell you of your destiny but you should not despair. The present hurts now but the future will not hold so much pain, and you shall achieve greatness."

Morgana shook her head, it was impossible to believe. Her mind and heart had consumed her with grief, but now this new information left her speechless. "How...how can that be? I am no one."

"No, like it or not you are the daughter of a King, and one with a destiny that I will help you achieve," said Morgause firmly. "And Mordred will too. We're here for you Morgana and your name will echo through legends. You are not no one, you are someone great, and I can help you. You have powerful magic and I will help unleash it to reveal your destiny. Forget about Merlin, he is in the past now, and your future is far greater. What do you say?"

There was a flash of lightning, and another roll of thunder rumbled above them, closer this time. Rain had started to fall, fat heavy rain drops tumbled from the sky, matching Morgana's tears. But slowly she stopped crying. She looked down at Mordred, and then up at Morgause, the ones who had stayed with her and not abandoned her. She could never forget about Merlin, but if he was never going to return, there was no point standing in the woods crying.

This is what Morgause and Mordred want, for her achieve greatness, she could see it in their eyes, and they were the ones who stayed with her.

As the storm reached its height and raged above them, Morgana nodded.

The End

* * *

_Or is it?_

_That's right people, I've done it again! Finished the story but with opportunity for a sequel. So, how about it? Shall we make this story into a trilogy? Shall we tie off all loose ends and see what is left in store for all our characters? Can you change your destiny, or is it set in stone? Only one way to find out..._

_So, what do you say?_


	36. The Darkest Destiny

The Darkest Destiny

_Hi everyone! I am here to be the bearer of good news (for those of you who wanted to see it) that a sequel for the Bravest Bond is now up! Again I wasn't sure if I should do a sequel, but the amount of people who have come back saying they'd like to see this become a trilogy have encouraged me and I am happy to say that the first chapter of the sequel is now up!_

_I also just want to say thanks to all of those who read, alerted, favourited and reviewed The Bravest Bond, it was very much appreciated! I hope you liked the story and will also enjoy the last story in the trilogy :)_

_It's called The Darkest Destiny, and is set one year after the end of The Bravest Bond, here's an extended synopsis of the story:_

Over a year has passed since Merlin stumbled back into Camelot, believing it to be in ruins, only to find that it was pretty much as how he had left it. No giant winged creatures were attacking the castle, there were no fires burning, no houses destroyed and the castle still standing strong. In a heart-stopping moment he realised something had gone terribly wrong. He had been deceived by Morgause, and had been taken miles away from the one he loved.

But when Merlin returned to the woods where he had left Morgana, he finds it empty of life. Morgana, Mordred and Morgause have all disappeared. After spending weeks searching for her, Merlin finally returns to Camelot, broken hearted, praying for a day to hear news of the one he never should have left.

Meanwhile Morgana is still with her sister and the young Druid boy. She now knows the truth of her destiny and is determined to fulfil it. For the time being Camelot seems safe, but miles away danger is approaching. The time of peace will not last long as people prepare to exact revenge on the King of Camelot, and perhaps a greater secret plot is afoot that will put more than the King in deadly danger.

Now both Morgana and Merlin will have to choose between their love, and their destiny.

_Well, how does it sound? If you like the sound of it the FIRST CHAPTER IS NOW UP. You can search 'The Darkest Destiny' on the Merlin page or just go on my profile._

_I hope you enjoy this last story in our adventure trilogy :)_

_Thanks again for reading!_

_Naisa._


End file.
